


I Won't Leave You

by BuddyWaterfalls



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Arguing, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Forgiveness, Funny, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love, Original Character(s), Sad, War, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 71,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddyWaterfalls/pseuds/BuddyWaterfalls
Summary: NEW CHAPTERS EVERY FRIDAY! You are a student of Professor Zei's class at Ba Sing Se University who is content living under the nose of the Fire Nation despite your roots as a warrior. This changes when you meet the Avatar and feel obliged to join his crusade after losing your teacher. You now have to take down the Firelord, avenge the murders of several family members and end up falling in love along the way.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Reader
Comments: 31
Kudos: 38





	1. The Library

“I’m telling you, we’re gonna find it this time!” Zei exclaims. You stare out of the window as he goes on about how his life has been leading up to this moment. His words would be encouraging, if this weren’t his upteenth time making the same boring speech on the same boring topic. The train speeds out of Ba Sing Se and you pay half a mind to him, ignoring his speech. You’re his best student, always working to learn the history of the world and understand how people feel. Zei is a close friend, your best, and always makes sure to take you along on his numerous expeditions, you get to frequently travel around the globe and make your own analysis on several topics. You were an intellectual prodigy, and he brought you into the university to better yourself. “Are you excited?”

“For what?” You ask, nonchalantly.

“Us to make history, Y/N. I just know it.”

“If you say so.” You reply as the train slows to a halt and you both step off. “It's the dry season.” you grumble, covering your face with your hat and moving forwards. You hand your passports to the angry lady to get out of Ba Sing Se after a long period of waiting in line. Zei is much more patient than you are, and babbles on about the possibilities of the knowledge that lies within the library to keep your impatience at bay. You waited for three tedious hours to get out and onto a ferry. “It feels like there should be a better way to do this.” You say, watching the water roll by slowly, “So why are we going to Misty Palms?”

“Just a gut feeling.”

“So we’re risking a mugging because of a feeling in your stomach?”

“Yes. You’ll come to learn to trust a gut feeling eventually.”

“I’ll never understand you, old man.”

“One day you might.” He says, smiling. “So Squirt, you finally participated in poetry night, I hear.”

“Yeah. Unfortunately I like actual poetry and they were all over haikus.”

“Well, haikus are poetry.”

“Bah.” You grumble, “How’s the girlfriend?”

“Oh we… broke up. She wanted kids, I wasn’t ready to make that commitment.”

“Oh. Sorry, man.”

“No, you’re fine. Besides, I needed to focus more on my work anyway.” The rest of the ride is in awkward silence as they slowly arrive at a dock and rent ostrich-horses to ride their way to Misty Palms Oasis. At one point, it was a gorgeous paradise now it sits as a reminder of the temporary nature of the world on which you live. “The ice has melted another three meters since our last visit.” Zei notes, writing it down in his little book. “Wait in the bar for me.” Zei says, “I’ll be right with you.” He pulls out a Pai Sho piece and walks in a different direction. You walk awkwardly into the bar, feeling several pairs of eyes prying into you. 

You sit, “Uh… mango?” You ask the bartender, who hurries up and makes your drink after you pay him. A sip makes you feel more clear, and soon, you’ve finished.

“Well, you finished that quick, huh?” The professor asks, now walking in, looking better himself. “I’ll have what he’s having.” The tender makes another mango juice and he pays, right before a kid bumps into him, getting Zei’s drink spilled all over his outfit. “Sorry son, I didn’t-”

“No worries, I clean up easily.” The boy says, pushing his fists together and unleashing a gust of wind that dries him off. 

“You’re a living relic!” Zei exclaims, holding his hat to his head.

“Thanks, I try.” The boy says. As they continue to converse, you look over the kid’s group, they don’t look like bandits. There are two Water Tribe people, a boy and a girl of around the same age as you and a short blind girl, with a dress that looks distinctively like it’s from Gaoling due to the stitchwork, who is in the back. An odd bunch for sure, but you’ve seen weirder. Soon, they’ve laid out a map and Zei’s rattling his life’s story like it’s small talk. With a groan you stand beside Zei. 

“...and knowledge is priceless.” 

You thank the heavens that you missed his whole spiel about books, the blind girl has an unimpressed look on her face. “Hm. Sounds like good times.” She sounds utterly unimpressed as well, which is reasonable. While he may be kind, you will always defend professor Zei there, but his speeches are tiresome at best.

“Oh, it is!” He says cheerily, disregarding her lack of enthusiasm, “According to legend, it was built by the great knowledge spirit; Wan-Chi Tong, with the help of his foxy knowledge seekers.” 

“Oh! So this spirit has attractive assistants, huh?” the Water Tribe boy dumbly asks.

With a shove, the Water Tribe girl responds, “I think he means that they look like actual foxes, Sokka.”

“You’re both right! They’re handsome little creatures. Wan-Chi Tong and his little knowledge seekers collected books from all over the world and put them on display for mankind to read. So that we might better ourselves.” He smiles as he pulls out a scroll of the library and displays it on the table, and you sigh realizing that he’s reeled a couple more suckers into his crazy plot.

The Water Tribe boy-- Sokka speaks in realization. “If this place has books from all over the world, do you think they’ve got info on the Fire Nation? A map, maybe?”

“Wait a second, we aren’t getting involved with the Fire Nation, are you crazy? Zei, we should go-”

“No. These people need our help.”

You stare him in the eyes, “Do you remember what those savages have done?”

“The Avatar is our best hope to stop them, Y/N.”

After a second’s hesitation you sigh, “Fine. Sorry, I’m just on edge here. You can’t trust anyone anymore.” You say. They all nod and look back at Zei.

“If a map exists at all, that’s the place it’d be.” He says, after a moment. 

“Then it’s settled!” Sokka exclaims, turning to the Air Nomad, “Aang, I do believe it’s my turn. I choose to spend my vacation at the library!” he animates the last part as if it’s a declaration of war and you groan. It’s quiet for a second before the blind girl speaks.

“Uh, hey! What about me? When do I get to pick?”

“You gotta work here a little longer before you’re qualified for vacation time.” Sokka retorts, she slams her drink down, crosses her arms and grunts in annoyance. She’s new to the group. You note.

“Of course, there’s the matter of finding it. Me and Y/N have made several trips to the Zi Wong Desert and almost died each time. I’m afraid that desert’s impossible to cross.”

“Professor, would you like to see our sky bison?”

“A sky bison?! You actually have one?!” 

With that, he’s convinced so you trail the group with the blind girl until she finally speaks, “I’m Toph.” she says. 

“Y/N” you reply, “That kid’s really the Avatar?”

“Yeah. Weird, isn’t it?”

“Weird doesn’t scathe the surface. We were supposed to go on a tracking mission, just as guys, then we end up flying on a bison with a monkey that can also fly and the Avatar to dig up dirt on the Fire Nation. But screw it at this rate, you know?” She smiles at this as Zei shoos away sandbenders from the sky bison. “That thing is ridiculously huge.” you say, looking at it as everyone climbs up. Zei helps you onto the saddle and the air bender says something that makes the thing lift into the air. You screw your eyes shut and hold the saddle for dear life. As time ticks on, you feel more comfortable, but more restless. Sokka’s taken his shirt off and everyone’s cranky after a while. It doesn’t help that Zei reveals that the library might not even exist, which really ticks off Toph. Eventually she decides to blurt out a blatant lie, which everyone hilariously falls for.

“There it is!” she cheers. They look on her side seeing nothing but sand and back at her with scowls. “That’s what it will sound like when one of you spots it.” Then she waves her hand in front of her face to emphasize that she’s blind and you stifle laughter. She turns in your direction and smiles before scooting closer to you and striking up a conversation, “So where do you live?”

“Ba Sing Se. I go to university with Brainiac over there. He’s my teacher.”

“Are you a good student?”

“He’s the best!” Zei pipes up and chuckles as your face heats up.

“Best is an awful strong word, Zei.” You say, trying to redeem yourself from sounding narcissistic, “I’m good at what I find interesting.”

“I never went to school. I took earthbending classes, but my blindness held me back, so I sought out my own help.”

“Now you’re training the Avatar, that’s pretty cool.”

“How did you know one of them didn’t train him?”

“They’re both Water Tribe.” You say, nonchalantly, “And they’re wearing water tribe apparel.”

“I wouldn’t know.” Toph says, laughing nervously.

“That’s fine.”

“It shouldn’t be this hard to spot a giant ornate building from the air.” The girl says. 

Suddenly her brother speaks up, “Down there! What’s that?!” We descend to the ground and see a tower extending into the sky. 

The water tribe girl sighs. “Forget it. This obviously isn’t the building we’re looking for.” Aang looks over her shoulder at the scroll, “The building in this drawing is enormous.” Then you see a bright reflection of light in the distance and elbow Zei, who quickly turns around to see it. You all watch a fox-like creature come from the desert and scale the tower, entering a window near the top.

“I think that was one of the knowledge seekers,” Zei exclaims, “We must be close to the library!”

“No. This is the library, look!” Sokka says, comparing the tower with one of the towers in the picture. “It’s completely buried.”

It’s quiet for a few seconds before you feel the weight of Zei’s grief pour over him as he collapses to his knees, “The library’s buried?! My life’s ambition is full of sand!” You put a hand on his shoulder and he sighs, sucking the pain down and returning to his optimistic self, “Well, time to excavate!” He says cheerily, pulling out a tiny shovel and getting to work. 

“He’s… incorrigible.” You say, sighing. 

“Professor, that won’t be necessary.” Toph says, you look up and see her with a hand on the building and her eyes closed, “The inside seems to be completely intact, and it’s huge.”

“That fox thingy climbed in through a window. I say we go up there and give it a look.” Sokka says.

“I say you guys go up there without me.” Toph says.

“You got something against libraries?”

“I’ve held books before and, I gotta tell ya, they don’t exactly do it for me.” 

“Right. Sorry.”

“I’ll stay out here with her.” You say.

“But Y/N, this is our life’s work!”

“Reminder, I loathe spiders and if there is any place on Earth sure to have at least a thousand, it’s the library under two tons of sand, yeah?”

“Fine. Be safe, okay? Don’t do anything I’d do.” Zei smiles and ruffles your hair, chuckling at your scowl. 

“Let me know if they have something I can listen to.” Toph remarks. With that they make their way into the library, leaving you, Toph and Appa outside. “You know that I can handle myself, right?”

“I’m well aware. Like I said, spiders terrify me.”

“Why?”

“Well they’re eight-legged, hairy, revolting things that want to do nothing but kill.”

“That’s a little melodramatic, don’t you think?” She asks, sitting down, you can sense the smile on her face though and sigh, leaning back against the tower. “So, can you bend?”

“No. That’s why the fire nation makes me uneasy, what will I do if they invade again? Punch them to death? I can throw a punch, sure, but what’ll I do against an army?” You sigh, “Anyway, how do you walk without needing a cane or something? Not trying to offend of course! Just… intrigued.”

“When I was you, I… well what I did doesn’t matter, but it led to me being trained by the badgermoles. They taught me to see the way they do, through vibrations in the ground. This sand is awful because it’s all loose and shifty, it makes everything all fuzzy.” Appa roars, “Not that there’s anything wrong with fuzzy!” She adds, quickly. “Anyways, how’d you meet Zei?” 

“Well it’s a long story. My family had a big home, it was the oldest standing house in the world. Zei met me and we talked for a while, he was impressed. He wanted to take me back to Ba Sing Se so I could learn under guidance and my parents refused, insisting that I carry on the family tradition and live my life helping out people.” You sit down next to her, “Fortunately, my dad gave me a choice and I was able to use the cover of night to get away. I’ve since made peace with my family. I want to make a difference.”

She smiles, “I get it. Maybe you should join us.”

“I don’t think so, I don’t wanna be a burden.”

“You wouldn’t be a burden.” Toph cuts in, she blushes slightly and looks down. After a while of awkward chatting, you’ve fallen asleep against Appa, and Toph lays awkwardly next to you, after a while, Appa growls. “I already told you, I don’t want to snuggle.” Then Appa gets up, letting both of your heads fall into the ground, waking you up as you rub the back of your head. “Library's sinking.” she says calmly, then her eyes widen, as do yours. “Library’s sinking!” she yells, bolting into action and struggling to hold it up. 

You see sand rising in the distance and your senses start to tingle. “Uh, Toph?”

“What now?!”

“Whatever you do, focus on that building!” You say, taking up a fighting stance. The sandbenders conjure up a dust cloud that makes it hard to see. “Back off!” you shout at one who jumps off of his glider. He moves for a strike which you bat away and jab him three times in the stomach before crane-kicking him for the knockout blow.

“Who’s there?!”

“Sandbenders!” You shout back. Two more start to focus on you, using sand bending for cheap tactics and keeping you from fighting them fairly as their friends attack Appa. They try to hold you under the sand as they tie Appa up. With a huge effort you break free, leaping into the air and landing a swift kick on one. Then you feel something sharp puncture your neck. You pull it out and glare at the dart and then at the sandbenders. “It’ll take a lot more than-” Suddenly a barrage of about fifty darts fly your way, you run towards Toph and take about twenty that were heading for her before collapsing, “That’ll do.” You groan, watching the world fade in and out. Suddenly, she’s picked you up and leaped out of the way as the building crashes into the ground. You feel an overwhelming sense of failure as your mind sneaks itself into unconsciousness.


	2. The Desert

You wake up to the feeling of getting dragged across sand and open your eyes to see Sokka pulling you by your shirt. “Hey, cut some slack will you?! This is made of fine linen!” He drops you out of shock and you fall into the sand, Toph trips over you and falls on top of you, her face a couple centimeters from your own, you push back a blush and laugh nervously, “Sorry. You good?”

“Yeah, they took Appa.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“It wasn’t your fault. I’m afraid news doesn’t get better either.”

You sit up and look around. “Wait, where’s Zei?” They don’t meet your eyes. “Wait, don’t tell me-” They nod. “We have to go back! We have to save him!”

Sokka looks down. “He said to tell you that your place is with us and that his was with his work. He also said to give you this.” He hands you a book with a title in slim, gold letters; The L/N Tragedy. You feel a slab of pain settle onto your chest as you take three breaths to lock it away and keep solid.

“Thank you, Sokka?” The boy nods, “Yeah. This...” you swallow dryly and force a smile, “...means a lot to me. Thank you.”

With that, you push yourself to your feet, your legs are wobbly, and it burns like fire, but you get to your feet no less. “Woah, Y/N, I don’t think that’s such a good idea. Katara just got all the poison out.” Sokka warns. You shoot him a glare and he backs off, then you stretch, feeling several crackles and pops throughout your body, afterwards, you start walking forward, “Are you even human?!”

“No I’m from Mars.” You say, sarcastically. Sokka picks up on it and nods, continuing to walk forwards, you pull back and walk a few meters behind the group, putting the book in your bag. You grab your flask of water to find it empty and sigh as you put it back, then catch up with the group who are thankfully walking slowly to let you keep up. “Where’d Aang go?”

“To find Appa.” Katara replies, walking forwards. 

You four walk on for what feels like ages until Toph bumps into Sokka, “Hey! Can’t you watch where you’re-”

“No.” Toph says.

“Right. Sorry.”

Katara speaks up. “Come on guys, we need to stick together.”

“Oh, if I sweat anymore, I don’t think we’ll have a problem sticking together.” Sokka grunts, trying to pull his shirt free of Toph’s.

Toph shoves him down, erasing that issue as she looks at Katara, or as close to her as she can get. “Katara, can I have some water?”

“Okay, but we’ve gotta conserve it.” She offers four balls of water, but you refuse yours on the basis of conservation and it goes back into the bottle.

“Wait, we’re drinking your bending water?” He tastes it for a second. “You used this on the swamp guy!”

“It does taste swampy…” Toph admits. Even the monkey lets out a displeased burp.

“I’m sorry, that’s all we have.”

“Not anymore. Look!” Sokka exclaims, pointing at a cactus.

“Wait, that’s not a good-” You try, but it’s too late, Sokka runs towards it, cuts a piece off and drinks from it.

“Sokka, you shouldn’t be eating strange plants!” Katara hisses.

“There’s water trapped inside these!” He cheers, offering Katara a piece.

“I don’t know.” Katara decides, after seeing you emphatically shake your head.

“Suit yourselves. It’s very thirst-quenching, though.” His pupils dilate and you facepalm, “Drink cactus juice! It’ll quench ya! Nothing’s quenchier. It’s the quenchiest!” 

“Okay I think you’ve had enough.” Katara says, taking the cactus and pouring it out.

Suddenly Sokka’s staring dead at Toph. “Who lit Toph on fire?” Momo flies in about ten circles before hitting the ground head-first.

“Can I get some of that cactus?”

“Trust me, Toph, it isn’t worth it.” You grunt, kicking a piece into the distance. “Let’s find Aang.” You all walk further into the desert, Katara at the front holding Momo, who you have learned is actually a lemur, you and Toph in the middle, you guiding her by her shoulder and Sokka at the back, tripping balls.

“How did we end up in the middle of the ocean?” 

Suddenly the group feels a gust of hot wind, “What is that?” Katara asks.

“What? What is what?”

“It’s a giant mushroom.” Sokka says, as if he were mystified, “Maybe it’s friendly!”

“Let’s just keep going. I hope Aang’s okay.” she shakes her head and marches onwards.

“Friendly mushroom! Mushy, giant friend!” you raise an eyebrow at Sokka’s weird ritualistic dance before grabbing him by the collar with your spare hand and pulling him in the right direction. Now it’s been hours, your legs feel like jelly and your eyelids feel like lead as you struggle forwards. Finally, Aang lands.

“Look, I’m sorry, Aang. I know it’s hard for you right now, but we need to focus on getting out of here.”

“What’s the difference? We won’t survive without Appa. We all know it.”

“Come on, Aang. We can do this if we work together, right Toph?”

“As far as I can feel, we’re stuck in a giant bowl of sand pudding. I got nothing.” Toph grunts.

“Sokka?” she asks, numbly, “Do you have any ideas on how to get to Ba Sing Se?”

“Why don’t we ask the circle-birds?” he says, pointing at buzzard-wasps circling in the sky.

Everyone looks hopeless, “Zei used to always tell me that the one gift everyone has is hope and once we give that up, we become a shell of what we used to be. Never let anything take that hope away.” You look up, “I’ve lost everything I ever cared about, I just lost the last person to show me a real sense of companionship. I’ve lost everything, yet I’m still here. I still have hope. So we are gonna stop moping around like a bunch of brain-dead morons and we’re gonna get out of here if I have to drag you all by your hair.” You look at Aang out of the corner of your eye and internally facepalm you lean back against the sand. “I’ve made this journey before. Granted, it was with a map and the best navigator in the world, but I made it out alive. Now we will do the same.”

“He’s right. If we want to do this, we have to do it together. Aang, get up. Everybody hold hands. We can do this! We have to.” Your legs scream for you to stay down but you somehow manage to push yourself up. The order is Katara, Aang, you, Toph, Sokka, then Momo who Sokka is pulling by his tail. Finally, after several hours of walking, Katara says, “I think we should stop for the night, and everyone collapses face-first into the sand. 

“Is there any more water?” Toph asks.

“This is the last of it. Everyone can have a little drink.” She bends water out of the bottle and Momo flies through it.

“Momo no!! You’ve killed us all!!” He watches the water rise from the ground and smiles. “Oh, right. Bending.” 

While they talk, Toph takes a drink of water and offers it to you. “Oh, no you need it more than me.” then she shoves it in your face. “Alrighty then. Thank you.” you take a sip and set the last little bit aside. 

As Katara looks through the scrolls, Aang says, “It doesn’t matter, you know. None of those will tell us where Appa is.”

“No. But we can find out which way Ba Sing Se is. We can use the stars to guide us. That way, we can travel at night when it’s cool and rest during the day.” You look at the stars sadly, too tired to move any more from where you are, which is unfortunately right next to Toph. she’s turned on her side, facing away from you. You hear Katara sigh. “Just try to get some sleep, we’ll start again in a few hours.” You look up at the stars until you slip into unconsciousness. 

You wake up aching from head to toe, Toph is next to you, seemingly awake already and Katara is waking up Sokka who Momo has buried under sand. “Yesterday my mouth tasted like mud. Now it just tastes like sand. I never thought I’d miss the taste of mud so much.” Toph grumbles

You get up and take off your sweat-soaked top, tying it around your neck before popping your joints again. “Come on.” Katara says, “We need to keep moving if we wanna get out of this sand pit.” 

Aang spots a familiar shape in the clouds, “Appa!” he cheers, you look up hopefully and sigh, ignoring Sokka’s yammering.

“It’s a cloud.” Katara says solemnly. Then she has an idea, “Wait a cloud!” she hands Aang her bottle, “Here, fly up and bend the water from that cloud into my pouch. Aang gives her a glare before snatching it, snapping out his glider and taking the water in two passes, he comes back down and tosses Katara her bottle. “Wow, there’s hardly any in here.”

“I’m sorry okay?!” Aang snaps, “It’s a desert cloud, I did all I could! What’s anyone else doing? What are you doing?!”

He points his bo staff at her and Katara looks down. “Trying to keep everyone together.”

You try to calm him down, “Aang, come on. We’re doing all we can. It’s not the easiest to-” 

“Y/N, I don’t even want to hear your voice! Who do you think you are?”

“I’m not letting anyone get pushed around here, we’re in this together. If you have a problem with that, you can disappear for another hundred years!”

“What did you just say to me?”

“Everyone calm down, okay?! The heat is getting to us. Let’s just get moving. We need to head this direction.”

After another long time walking, Toph trips, hurting herself. You go to help her up but step back when she starts yelling, “I am so sick of not feeling where I’m going!” she holds her foot in pain, “And what idiot buried a boat in the middle of the desert?!”

“A boat?” you ask, walking forward to check on her, Katara looks at the topic of discussion.

“Believe me, I kicked it hard enough to feel plenty of vibrations.” As they uncover it she looks at you, “I’m fine, don’t worry about me.” You rub her shoulder twice before standing and feeling a blast of wind as Aang blows the sand off of it.

“It’s one of the gliders the sandbenders use.” Katara says you all walk towards it. “Look! It’s got some kind of compass on it, I bet it can point us out of here! Aang, you can bend a breeze so we can sail it, we’re gonna make it!” You all look at Sokka who’s buried Momo under sand.

“Your friend here’s a lightweight.” you mutter and laugh to yourself. Toph gives you a look and you help uncover Momo and get the glider prepared. 

When the glider is finally on the move, you sit on the same part as Toph, but feel alone. Thinking over your situation, you grab the book and a note falls out. You open the note and read it.

Y/N, I know how hard this’ll be for you. It was difficult for me too. But I won’t make it out. You are such a brilliant young man and I’m honored to say that I’ve learned just as much from you as you have from me. You are like a son to me, you’re smart, you’re kind, you’re humble, you’re wise, I’m so proud of the young man you’re becoming.

I’m ashamed to say that I won’t get to see you grow up. I won’t be there for your first (legal) drink. I won’t see you graduate. I won’t see you get married or have kids. I’m sorry that I won’t be there, but my work needs to be done.

I want you to join Aang and his friends, I have a feeling that’s how it’s meant to be. Get to the Earth King with their plan as soon as possible. That is my last mission for you. This is how it has to be, Y/N. This is how our story ends. I’m so sorry. -Zei Tailong 

You sigh sadly and put the note away. 

“That’s what the compass was pointing to!” Katara realizes, “That giant rock. It must be the magnetic center of the desert!” I have a bad feeling about this. You think.

“A rock? Yes! Let’s go!” Toph cheers. You smile at her enthusiasm.

“Maybe we can find some water there.” Katara says.

“Maybe we can find some sandbenders.” Aang growls. When you get there, you all climb up the rock. You go up last, sharing your climbing supplies with Katara. 

“Finally!” Toph cheers, falling on her back and making a rock angel, “Solid ground!”

We enter one of the holes. You get this feeling that you should stop, but you don’t listen. Sokka takes a deep breath, “Hey guys, I think my head is starting to clear up from that cactus juice. Hey, look.” He proceeds to take a glob of slime from the wall and puts it in his mouth before gagging and spitting it out. “It tastes like rotten penguin meat. Oh I feel woozy.” You take a swab on your finger and smell it.

“You’ve been hallucinating on cactus juice all day, and then you lick something stuck to the wall of a cave?” Katara scolds.

“I have a natural curiosity.”

“This isn’t a cave.” You say, swiping the gunk off of your hand on your pants leg.

“Yeah, it was carved by something.” Toph agrees.

“Look at the shape.” Aang adds.

“There’s something buzzing in here. It’s coming for us!” Toph exclaims.

“It’s a hive. Everyone, out now!” You all run for the exit and you take a fighting stance. You hold your hunting knife tightly, so tightly that your knuckles pale as the buzzard-wasps attack. You jump onto one and stab it in the back, letting it spiral all the way to the ground after you jump back onto safe land, spotting another one coming for you and stabbing it in the head, this one knocks you off of the ledge, you manage to grab your rope and connect your climbing gear quickly enough to avoid sure death.

“Y/N!” You hear Aang yell, looking down to see you. 

“Aw, you do care!” You shout back, watching him glare at you. You put your knife away and start to climb back up until you see one flying with Momo, then Aang following him and everyone making their way down a trail. Toph shoots a rock at one of the buzzard wasps hovering a little aways away from the rock. “Great shot, Toph!” you cheer, sliding back down the rope and waiting for the rest of the group, until you see them surrounded on a ledge. You start going to help them before several explosions of sand take them out and you take cover. When you look up, you see a small army of sandbenders. The others are on the ledge behind you and Aang lands in front. As you help everyone down, earning polite smiles and ‘thank you’s for the effort.

“What are you doing in our land with a sandbender sailer? From the looks of it you stole it from the Hami tribe.” The leader says. 

Katara steps forward, “We didn’t steal anything! We found the sailer abandoned in the desert. We’re travelling with the Avatar.” The leader’s eyes widen at this. “Our Bison was stolen and we have to get to Ba Sing Se.”

A man steps forward, “You dare accuse our people of theft while you ride in on a stolen sand sailer?!” You recognize the voice and a look at Toph tells you she does too.

“Quiet Gashiun!” The leader snaps, “No one accused our people of anything. If what they say is true, then we must treat them with hospitality!” 

Gashiun steps back, “Sorry father.”

“I recognise the son’s voice.” Toph says.

“Me too. He’s the guy that hit me with the darts.”

“He’s also the one that stole Appa.” 

“You’re sure?” Katara asks.

You nod and Toph says, “I never forget a voice.”

Aang steps forward, “You stole Appa. Where is he? What did you do to him?”

“They’re lying!” Gashiun yells, “They’re the thieves!”

“Remember this?!” You yell, throwing a dart at them, it falls at their feet in an anticlimactic moment, where even Sokka gives you a strange look, “Yeah, I always sucked at darts.”

Aang launches a blast of air their way that destroys a sailer. “Where is my bison?!” he demands. “Tell me where he is. Now!” Aang destroys another. 

“What did you do?” Demands the leader.

“It wasn’t me!”

“You said to put a muzzle on him!” Toph exclaims.

“You muzzled Appa?!” Aang roars. Suddenly, his eyes and tattoos start glowing.

“I’m going to guess that doesn’t mean it’s dinner time.” You say, quietly as Aang destroys another sailer.

“I’m sorry!” Gashiun pleads, “I didn’t know it belonged to the Avatar!”

“Tell me where Appa is!” Aang demands, his voice distorted.

“I traded him to some merchants. He’s probably in Ba Sing Se by now. They were gonna sell him there.” Aang glares at him and he cowers, “Please, we’ll escort you out of the desert! We’ll help however we can!”

“Just get out of here!” Sokka exclaims, “Run!” Everyone runs away from Aang. You look around and notice that Katara’s missing, you turn to run back, but feel a small hand wrap around your arm. You look and see Toph trying to pull you away. 

“Dammit! Follow me.” Then you grab her hand and lead her toward a position to take cover, ultimately diving to the ground and covering your heads. After half a minute, the storm dies down and you look up to see Aang in Katara’s arms, both crying. You pull Gashiun to his feet. “You. You’re gonna lead us out of this desert, got that?” The boy nods frantically, “Good.” You look at Aang and frown, letting the teen go. “Maybe I’ve been too hard on the kid.”

“We’ll be fine.” Toph says, giving you a smile, “We’ve all been a little too harsh, but we’ll stick together.”

“You sound so sure.”

“I have hope.” She says with a smile.


	3. The Serpent's Pass

When you’re finally out of the desert, you all find a pleasant sight to behold, a beautiful landscape perfect for earth and and waterbending, a waterfall. You and Katara stand on top of the waterfall looking down into the pond. “Um, are you sure this won’t kill me?” You ask.

“I don’t know, actually. There’s only one way to find out.”

“Why did I let you talk me into this?” You whisper, taking a step back. You’re in your underwear, as you didn’t want to ruin your lucky pants. You take a breath. 

“You’ve got this, Y/N!” You hear Toph cheer. Well, it’s all or nothing. You take a step back before taking a dive, it takes everything in your body not to let out a single noise. Hitting the water hurts like slamming into a wall, but you come back up and smile.

“Hey, Y/N! Are you alive?”

“No!” 

“Well then I guess you don’t get to see this epic waterbending bomb!” You see her fall as if in slow motion and try to get away, but you’re too slow, the force of the water launches you right out of the pond and you see yourself heading straight towards Toph you yell for her to move, but she doesn’t hear you, so you’re forced to grab her, spin around and take the fall on your back. Think of the massage, think of the massage. You look up and see her pulled back with a blush. 

“This keeps happening, huh?” you ask, propping yourself up on your elbows. “I’m gonna feel that tomorrow.” You groan, “Are you okay?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah. I’m fine, Graceless.” She says. You smile at the nickname she’s given you. Your constant falling is to thank for it as she realized that you spend more time on your face than your feet. “Um, let me help you up!” She says, pushing you up and off of the ground. 

“Hello there, fellow refugees!” A voice calls. You both catch up with the group.

“Are you guys heading to Ba Sing Se too?” Aang asks.

“Sure are! We’re trying to get there before my wife, Ying, has her baby.”

“Great!” Katara exclaims, “We can travel through the Serpent's Pass together.”

“Woah, woah, woah, are you guys crazy? Serpent’s Pass is the most deadly way to get there! There are ferries, you know.”

“You should come with us to Full Moon Bay. They have ferries that will get us right across the lake. It’s the fastest way to Ba Sing Se.”

“And it’s hidden, so the Fire Nation can’t find it.” Ying says.

“Hm, peaceful ferry ride or deadly pass?” Katara asks, sarcastically. And so, after getting dressed you all walk to Full Moon Bay, with you leading the pack. You get there within the hour and are greeted with the longest line you’ve ever seen. “I can’t believe how many people’s lives have been uprooted by the fire nation.”

“We’re all looking for a bit of life safe behind the walls of Ba Sing Se.” The new guy says. 

After what feels like ages, you’re finally next in line, right behind a man wheeling a cabbage cart. “Does he look familiar to anyone else?” Sokka asks, hearing no response he shrugs it off.

“I told you already, no vegetables on the ferry. One cabbage slug could destroy the entire ecosystem of Ba Sing Se!” She points at the cabbages, “Security!” You look over and see a platypus-bear clawing away at his cabbages. 

“Gah, my cabbages!!!” he wails in horror before they take him away.

“Next!” The lady shouts.

Aang and Sokka walk up, Aang speaks, “Um… five tickets to Ba Sing Se, please.”

“Passports?”

“Uh, nobody told us we had to have passports.” Aang whispers. You facepalm.

“Don’t you know who this is?!” Sokka demands, “He’s the Avatar!”

“Ah, I see fifty Avatars a day. By the way, not a very impressive costume.” She points towards a number of Aang lookalikes, you let out an amused scoff and the lady glares at you. “Besides, no animals on the ferry. Do I need to call security?” 

Toph walks forward, giving you an apologetic look. “I’ll take care of this.” She puts a piece of paper on the desk. “My name is Toph Beifong and I need five tickets.”

“Ah, the golden seal of the flying boar. It is my pleasure to help anyone of the Beifong family.”

“It is your pleasure.” She says, looking back. “As you can see, I’m blind and those three imbeciles are my valets.” She gestures at Aang, Katara and Sokka. “This here is my husband. The idiot who lost his passport this morning.” You blush, scratch the back of your head and chuckle. (Check out Blind Spot by @IronCharizard) 

“But the animal-”

“Is my seeing-eye lemur.” Toph says as Momo climbs onto her shoulder.

“Well, normally it’s only one ticket per passport. But this document is so official, I guess it’s worth five tickets.” 

“Thank you very much.”

You bow to the ticket lady and smile as you walk away with the group. “Where to, dear?” Toph’s face turns red and you chuckle, walking past her before stopping and looking at Sokka who’s dealing with a guard.

“Tickets and passports, please.”

“Is there a problem?”

“Yeah, I’ve got a problem with you. I’ve seen your type before. Probably sarcastic, think you’re hilarious, and let me guess, you’re travelling with the Avatar.”

“Do I know you?” Sokka asks, confused.

She grabs Sokka by the shirt. “You mean you don’t remember? Maybe you’ll remember this.” You anticipate a strike and wait for it, instead she kisses him on the cheek. 

“Suki!” He exclaims, hugging her. 

“Sokka! It’s good to see you!” She says. She leads the five of you up to a watch tower. 

“You look so different without your makeup and the new outfit” Katara says.

“That crabby lady makes all the security guards wear them. And look at you, sleeveless guy, been working out?” She asks, directed at Sokka.

“I’ll grab a tree branch and do a few chin touches every now and then. Nothing major.” 

“Are the other Kyoshi Warriors around?” Aang asks.

“Yeah. After you left Kyoshi, we wanted to find a way to help people. We ended up escorting some refugees and we’ve been here ever since.” Momo jumps up to see her, she giggles and pats his head, “Hi, Momo. Good to see you too.” Momo purrs and she pets him for a bit. “So why are you guys getting tickets for the ferry? Wouldn’t you just fly across on Appa?” 

You physically cringe, looking away as that feeling of guilt washes over you again. You feel a hand touch your forearm and see Toph, her eyes carrying concern. You take her hand and rub your thumb over her knuckles twice, as if to say that you’re fine. “Appa is missing.” Katara says, numbly, “We hope to find him in Ba Sing Se.”

“I’m so sorry to hear that.” Suki says, then looks at Aang, “Are you doing okay?”

“I’m doing fine. Will everybody stop worrying about me?”

“Avatar Aang, you have to help us!” You recognize the voice as Ying and join Aang at the ledge. “Someone took all of our belongings. Our passports, our tickets, everything’s gone!” She starts to sob.

“I’ll talk to the lady for you.” Aang says. Everyone goes together.

“No passports, no tickets!” She stamps Aang’s head. 

“But she’s pregnant and all of their stuff was stolen. You have to make an exception!”

“No exceptions! If I just gave away tickets willy-nilly to everyone, there would be no more order and you know what that means, no more civilization!”

“Lady, you already gave them tickets!” you shout.

“Zip it, college romance.”

You grumble to yourself as Aang tries again, “What if we gave them our tickets?”

“No.”

“But-”

“Next!” She spits all over Aang, while he goes back, you hock a loogie and spit on her podium.

“Dirty hag.” you grunt before walking away. You can feel her furious eyes burning into your back.

“I can’t believe we gave up our tickets and now we’re going to the Serpent’s Pass.” Sokka whines  
.  
“I can’t believe you’re still complaining about it.” Toph snarkily replies.

“Ditto.” you agree.

“I’m coming too!” A voice exclaims, out comes Suki in armor and makeup.

Sokka looks at her obtusely, “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“Sokka, I thought you’d want me to come.”

“I do, it’s just-”

“Just what?”

“Nothing. I’m glad you’re coming.”

“This is the Serpent’s Pass? I thought it would be more twisty.”

“No it gets its name from a different beast entirely.” You say, solemnly. “This is it. I’ve made this trek the second-most times in history. twelve.” You look at the group. “I’ve seen people die first hand, people with their entire lives ahead of them. So I’ve come up with three rules that’ll guarantee some level of safety. One: stay away from the edge, it’s liable to break under pressure. Two: no throwing stuff into the water, it attracts unwanted attention. Three: be prepared to wear yourself out, if you go in expecting a light trudging, you’re sorely mistaken.”

“Look at this writing. It’s horrible.”

“What does it say?” Toph asks.

“Abandon hope.” You reply sadly, knowing the writing they’re referring to. You wrote it yourself as a kid. 

“How could we abandon hope? That’s all we have left!”

“You don’t. The boy who wrote that was a juvenile fool.”

“I think he has a point.” Aang argues, “The monks used to say that hope is just a distraction. So maybe we do need to abandon it.”

“What are you talking about?!” Katara demands.

“Hope isn’t going to get us into Ba Sing Se-”

“It worked for me.” You say, causing Aang to glare at you.

“Nor will it find Appa,” he continues, “We need to focus on what we’re doing right now and that’s getting across this pass.” 

“You really aren’t helping, Aang.”

“Neither are you! You act like you’re in charge when you just got here!”

“I’m just trying to help.”

“And you’ve done a mighty fine job so far. Since we’ve met you, we’ve lost Appa and gotten stranded in a desert.”

“Appa wasn’t my fault.”

“You were too weak to help him.”

“Aang, back off.” Toph snaps. 

Aang looks at you and back to her and smirks, crossing his arms. “I get it. You were distracted by-” you punch him hard in the jaw, sending him to the ground. He glares at you, ready to strike back when Katara calms him down. He pushes you out of his way, still clutching his jaw as he spits something onto the path. You sigh, walking behind everyone and staring at the ground. 

After a long while of walking, you hear Suki speak up, “The Fire Nation controls the western lake. Rumor has it, they’re working on something big on the other side and they don’t want anyone to find out what it is.” Suddenly, the man falls, Toph saves him with a chunk of rock and uses it to catapult him back onto the ledge. There goes rule 1.

“I’m okay!” he calls.

Toph drops the rock into the lake and you groan. Bye bye, rule 2. Then you look at the boat with wide eyes. “They spotted us!” You shout, “We need to move, now!” They launch a fireball in your direction, which Aang launches away with his airbending. You all run forwards as a second one is hurdled your way, Sokka knocks Suki forward to avoid the rocks as an avalanche falls, Toph blocks it from the path with a rock ledge and it falls into the lake. Do my rules mean nothing?! “Good job, Toph.” you say, running forwards, as Sokka checks on Suki as if she were his responsibility.

“Thank you.” She says as you bolt past her. 

Before long, the sun is setting, a fire has been set up and you sit away from everyone, watching the sunset, you feel so conflicted. You don’t wanna go back to Ba Sing Se. You don’t want to have to face the class and tell them that their teacher is dead, that you didn’t even get to tell him goodbye. You bury your face in your hands and push back the tears, taking long, deep breaths. 

“You okay?” a voice asks. You look and see Toph, slowly walking towards you, “Why aren’t you with everybody else?”

“I don’t wanna cause a problem. Aang obviously doesn’t like me.”

“He’s going through a hard time.”

“I’m not?”

“What happened to your family?” Toph asks, seriously.

“I told you the truth. I left them, I made peace later.”

“Tell me everything.”

You sigh before deciding that not much more could go wrong anyway, “My name is Y/N L/N, my family was powerful. They were liberators. Every person in my family was a brilliant fighter, they taught me how to fight. To take down Fire Nation settlements in cities with my bare hands. They could bend but I didn’t inherit that. Instead I inherited the want for intelligence. I got bored of taking down Fire Nation, I wanted more, that’s when Zei came. His kindness, his knowledge, everything about him was something I wanted for myself. So we talked, he was impressed, you know the story after that. They were lucky, but eventually luck ran out. They were followed by one of the most powerful firebenders in the world, she attacked my family and just like that, it was over. My father sent a messenger hawk with a letter saying that he loved me, to keep myself safe, to be the hero they couldn’t be. Zei was there for me, he offered me support, let me stay at his place for a month. He became the father to me that I denied my own the ability to be.” You feel tears start to form. “Every day, I remorse for them. I wish I could’ve been there. Now I have Zei to grief over and Appa to feel guilty about. All I can do is hope. That’s all I have left.”

She puts her hand on your shoulder and pulls you in for a hug. You let every emotion you’ve bottled up flow out of you as she rubs your back gently. It takes about ten minutes for you to finally calm down. “Look at me, okay? Appa wasn’t your fault. They took you down with darts. They attacked you for no reason. You are one of the best people I know.”

“Thanks, but that won’t stop me from feeling like it is.” You give Toph a weak smile and pull away feeling lighter. “You don’t know what I look like, do you?” Toph shakes her head and you grab her hand and put it on your face. “Does this help?”

“Yeah, actually, if you’d close your mouth.” she says snarkily. You just smile as her hand moves over your face, as if drawing out a map, then she smiles, “I have a picture of your face.” She whispers. 

“How do I look?”

“Well why would you ask your friend that kind of question?” Toph asks, defensively and embarrassed. Her face is red.

“Sorry.” you say.

“Come on, let’s get back to the- woah!” She trips and almost falls off the cliff when you grab her hand and pull her towards you, you stare at each other for a second, your arms on hers and separated by about an inch before you chuckle nervously and step back. 

“I’m Graceless, huh?” She hits you lightly on the chest and you grunt, before following her back to the group.

You’d been walking until you got to your least favorite part of the journey, the missing path. “When I’d do this, I’d swim across.” You say.

“Bad idea. We might attract attention doing that.” Aang says, “Plus, we don’t know if everyone can swim here.” 

Katara steps up. “Everyone, single file!” She calls before parting the water. I have a bad feeling about this. You think, following her. “Aang, I need your help!” Aang hands Toph his bo staff and starts bending the water to act as a capsule. Momo jumps out of the bubble and you sigh, Rule two. Then you see it. Your eyes widen in terror. “What is that thing?”

“Everyone keep calm. It smells fear.” Then it bursts the bubble. Everyone starts screaming. Toph reacts quickly, creating a pillar and getting you to the surface of the lake. You accidentally swallowed water on your way up and are now coughing it up. “Good… quick thinking.”

Suddenly, the creature explodes out of the water and roars. “I think I just figured out why it’s called serpent’s pass!” Sokka cries.

“Oh did ya?!” You shout back.

“Suki, you know about giant sea monsters. Make it go away!” 

“Just because I live near the Unagi doesn’t mean I’m an expert!” Suki snaps back.

Sokka picks up Momo and offers him to the serpent, “Oh great and powerful sea serpent please accept this humble and tasty offering, thank you.” You facepalm as Katara scolds her brother. 

Aang launches a blast at the serpent and whips out his glider. “I’ll keep it distracted, Katara, you get everyone across.” Katara springs into action, making a bridge of ice that everybody crosses. You look back and see Toph as Aang and Katara fight off the monster. 

“Toph, come on! It’s just ice!” Sokka calls.

Toph taps her foot on the ice and steps back onto her little island, “Actually, I think it’s better to stay here where I can see.” The serpent’s tail crashes onto her island. “Okay okay, I’m coming!” She steps carefully along the ice as you and Sokka yell words of encouragement at her. When she’s about half way across, the serpent crushes the bridge. “Help! I can’t swim!” She cries. 

“I’m coming!” You shout, diving in and swimming towards her, she goes under and you hitch your breath, diving down and grabbing her tightly in your arms, “I got you.” You say.

She gasps, “Oh thank you, Y/N, you saved me!” Then she kisses you on your cheek. 

You blush madly, “Uh, that’s a little melodramatic, don’t you think?” Then you look down “Dammit, my shirt! Aw crap.” you sigh, “Let’s get you out of here, huh?”

When Aang catches up, he points a finger in your face. “You, why didn’t you tell us about that serpent, huh? You’ve been down this pass ten times and I’d bet that you knew about it.”

Twelve actually, now thirteen. “I told you, it smells fear, if you would’ve known-”

“We’d have been prepared!” 

“You’d be dead! It would smash the pass like sand!” 

“I’m the Avatar!”

“You’re suicidal!”

“You’ve gotten us into every mess we’ve been a part of!” 

“I didn’t ask for this! I didn’t ask for my best friend to die! I didn’t ask to be stranded in the desert, and I sure as hell didn’t ask for that thing to attack. You’re lucky to be alive right now!”

“No thanks to you!”

“Damn right, no thanks to me! If I had a say in anything that went on here, that serpent wouldn’t be anywhere near here!”

“Oh so now you want to be in charge?”

“I just want some goddamn cooperation! This isn’t a one man team, Aang.”

“It isn’t a five man team either.” Before you can shoot back, Ying howls in pain.

“What’s wrong?” Sokka asks.

“The baby’s coming.” Crap. You and Aang look at each other and then back to Ying, effectively calling a temporary truce.

“What?! Now?! Can’t you hold it in or something?!”

“Sokka, calm down. I helped Gran Gran deliver lots of babies back home.” Katara says, trying to calm him down.

“This isn’t the same as delivering an arctic seal! This is a real human being!” 

“It’s called a baby, and I helped her deliver plenty of those too.” Katara replies, calmly. “Aang, get some rags, Sokka, water, Toph, I need you to make an earth tent. A big one.” Everyone runs off to do their tasks, Toph stomps on the ground to form a big tent. “Suki, come with me. Y/N, try not to rile Aang up. 

Finally, the baby’s been born. You can hear the cries from outside. “It’s a girl!” Katara calls.

“So you wanna go see the baby or are you gonna faint like an old lady again?” Toph asks Sokka. 

“No no, I’m good this time.” Sokka says. You can tell from the look on his face that he’s scarred for life. You, Toph and Sokka walk in to see the baby. 

“She’s beautiful.” You say as Katara walks out. 

“She sounds healthy.” Toph remarks.

“And so… squishy-looking.” Sokka remarks.

“That’s what a baby looks like, dimwit.” You jab. He smiles.

“What should we name her?” the father asks.

“I want our daughter’s name to be unique.” Ying says. “I want it to mean something.”

You look at Aang standing in the doorway and see him tear up. Something got through his thick skull. You think, smiling. “I’ve been going through a really hard time lately.” Aang says, stepping forwards. “But you’ve made me hopeful again.”

“I know what I want to name our daughter now.” Ying says, “Hope.” 

Aang grabs you by your still-soaked shirt sleeve and pulls you outside. You look at each other in awkward silence for a while. “I’m sorry.” You both say at the same time. You both look at each other.

“I guess I’ll start.” Aang says, “I’m sorry for treating you so poorly. Appa wasn’t your fault, I know that, but I guess I needed someone to blame. You’ve been nothing but good to us. I may have lost someone, but you’ve lost people too. I listened in on you and Toph last night.” You give him the glare to end all glares and he laughs nervously, “Sorry, I was curious. I was so caught up in my side I didn’t see your side.”

“Well I’m sorry. I didn’t see it from your side either. He was the last tie to the world you used to live in, huh?” Aang nods. “I wasn’t being a great friend.”

“So we’re good?” he asks.

“Yeah.” you say. You and Aang shake hands and you smile weakly, “Could I ask you a favor?”

“Sure.”

“Could you bend all this water off of my shirt?”

Aang smiles and shakes his head. “Sure.”

As Katara goes to talk to Aang, you walk towards Toph. “Hey.” She says, smiling. “You guys didn’t try to kill each other!” She sarcastically cheers. You smile and place a soft kiss on her cheek. You watch her face flush as she gets flustered. “Um, w-why did you do that?”

“Just returning the favor.” you say, kindly. You turn to see Aang hugging Katara. When they pull apart, Sokka starts to walk towards them and you follow. 

“I promise that I’ll find Appa as fast as I can! I just really need to do this.” Aang says.

“See you in the big city.” Sokka replies, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Say hi to that fuzzball for me.” Toph says, slapping Aang on the shoulder. 

“You’ll find him, Aang.” Katara says.

“I know.” Aang says, “Thank you, Katara.” With that, he and Momo fly away. 

You watch the sky for a while, before feeling a hand on your shoulder. You turn and see Toph, “Hey.” You say.

“Hey, Graceless.” she says. “You sound good.” She says, before fumbling with her words, “Wait, I mean, you sound content, you know?”

“From one word?” You smile, before hugging her and immediately pulling away. “Crap! Forgot you were wet. You know what? Screw it.” you go back to hugging her. “I’m glad that you’re okay. You had me scared back there.”

“Thank… you?”

“Well you’re the person I hate the least.” she kicks your shin. “Ow. That was a joke.” You groan. 

She pulls away. “I know. I just felt like it.”


	4. The Drill

When you’re finally less than a mile from the wall, you see Aang and Momo descending towards you. “Sokka, did you give me cactus juice?”

“Why?” he asks. You point at the airbender gliding towards the group. “Oh. Not that I know of.” he says. 

Aang touches down and Katara meets him, “Aang, what are you doing here? I thought you were looking for Appa.”

“I was. But something stopped me. Something big.” 

You all get to the wall and Aang and Toph earthbend you up the side of it. “Now what’s so big that Appa has to wait?” Sokka asks.

You stare wide-eyed at the gigantic drill heading for the wall. “That.” Aang says.

“We’ve made it to Ba Sing Se and we’re still not safe.” Ying cries, “No one is!”

A soldier glares at you, “What are you doing up here? Civilians are not allowed on the wall.”

“I’m the Avatar.” Aang says, “Take me to whoever’s in charge.” We are taken to a general, one you’ve met before. 

“Mr. L/N! Good to see you again.”

“As for you, General Sung.” you say, bowing.

“Now, it is an honor to welcome you to the outer wall Young Avatar, but your help is not needed.” Sung says. 

“Not needed?”

“Not needed.” he repeats, “I have the situation under control. I assure you,” he stands and walks towards the edge of the wall, “The Fire Nation cannot penetrate this wall. Many have tried to break through it, but none have succeeded.”

“What about the Dragon of the West?” Toph asks, “He got in.”

“Well technically yes, but he was quickly expunged.” Sung dismisses, “Nevertheless, that’s why they call this city Ba Sing Se, it’s the impenetrable city. They don’t call it Na Sing Se!” He jokes, receiving silence, “That means penetrable city.” he explains.

“Yeah thanks for the tour.” Toph remarks, “But we’ve still got the drill problem.”

“Not for long!” the general cheers, “To stop it, I’ve sent an elite platoon of Earthbenders called the Terra Team.”

“Alliteration. Nice.” You remark, Toph elbows you in the gut and you grunt, holding the spot where she hit you.

“Yeah, that’s a good group name. Very catchy.” Sokka agrees. You watch as they take out a tank, but fail to damage the drill and two fire nation girls attack, taking them down with ease.

“We’re doomed!” Sung cries.

Sokka slaps him hard across the face, “Get a hold of yourself, man!”

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” the general says, rubbing his face.

“Maybe you’d like the Avatar’s help now?” Toph suggests. 

The man is quickly standing in front of Aang. “Yes please.” he squeaks. 

“So the question is, how are we gonna stop that thing?” Aang asks. Katara and Aang look at Sokka, who protests while you try to think. When nobody comes up with an idea, Sung leads you into the infirmary.

“What’s wrong with them? They don’t look injured.”

“Their chi is blocked.” You say, stepping forwards, “To exert energy, the chi must flow freely through your body, hit a pressure point the right way, it knots that chi up, clogging that passageway, making it useless.” Everyone looks at you, “What? I read it in a book.”

Katara sighs and walks forward, using her waterbending to ease the pressure. “Who did this to you?”

“Two girls ambushed us. One of them hit me with a bunch of quick jabs. Suddenly I couldn’t earthbend and I could barely move. Then she cartwheeled away.”

“Ty Lee.” Katara says. “She doesn’t look dangerous, but she knows the human body and its weak points. She takes you down from the inside.” 

“Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!” Sokka exclaims. You look at him lamely before he starts talking. “What you just said, that’s how we’re gonna take down the drill, the same way Ty Lee took down all these earthbenders!”

“By hitting all of its pressure points!” Toph cheers. 

Aang walks to the window and looks down at the drill. “We’ll take it down from the inside.”

You all go down and into one of the trenches, and Toph speaks up, “Once I whip up some cover, you’re not gonna be able to see. So stay close to me.”

You raise a question to lighten the mood. “Like holding hands close or…” Crickets. Everyone’s a critic.

“Whatever you feel comfortable with.” She suddenly leaps onto the battlefield, stomps and creates a huge dust cloud. “Run!” she yells. And they do. She makes a tunnel in the ground, “Everyone into the hole!” There will be spiders. You shiver slightly as you jump in.

“It’s so dark down here! I can’t see a thing!” Sokka complains.

“Oh no, what a nightmare!” Toph retorts, sarcastically. 

“Sorry.” Sokka replies. We exit the tunnel right beneath the drill. “There!” Sokka shouts, pointing at an open panel beneath the ship. Aang helps Katara and Sokka up. He waits for you two, Sokka pokes his head down, “Y/N, Toph, come on!”

“No way am I going in that metal monster, I can’t bend in there. I’ll try to slow it down from out here.”

“And I’ll be right in.” You say. 

“Okay. Toph, good luck. Y/N, make it fast.” They go into the drill leaving you and Toph alone.

“Look, Toph. I just want to say that you’re an awesome friend. You do too much for us.” 

She looks down sadly, “I do.”

“I guess what I’m trying to say is… be careful.”

“Same to you, Graceless.” She says. You quickly hug her and run towards the panel, making it inside by grabbing the bar and swinging yourself up. You catch up with the rest of the group, as Sokka starts talking.

“I need a plan of this machine, some schematics that show what the inside looks like, then we can find its weak points.” 

“Where are we gonna get something like that?” Aang asks. Suddenly, Sokka attacks the piece of machinery in front of you. “What are you doing? Someone’s gonna hear us.”

“That’s the point.” Sokka says. “I figure a machine this big needs engineers to run it, so when something breaks…”

“...They come to fix it!” Katara exclaims. And so, you pull out your brass telescope to use as a club.

“Let’s rock this joint.” You say with a smile. 

Finally, an engineer shows up. Katara freezes him with the steam and Sokka takes the Schematics. You get to a relatively empty room and Sokka gets to reading, “It looks like the drill is made up of two main structures. There’s the inner mechanism where we are now, and the outer shell. The inner part and the outer part are connected by these braces.”

“So we cut through them, this whole damn thing implodes?” You question.

“That’s the idea.” Sokka approves. We start to make our way to the braces.

“Wow. It looks a lot thicker in person.” Sokka says.

“My saw won’t cut through that!” you exclaim.

“Yeah, we’re gonna have to work pretty hard to cut through that.”

“What’s this ‘we’ stuff? Aang and I are gonna have to do all the work.”

“Look, I’m the plan guy, you two are the cut stuff up with your waterbending guys. Together, we’re Team Avatar!”

“What about me and Toph?”

“Dude, you’ll get your job.”

“Well for now, I’ll be the lookout guy.” And so you are. For about ten minutes, Aang and Katara cut and cut, when they finally cut all the way through, it becomes apparent that they barely did any damage.

“At this rate we’ll never do enough damage before the drill reaches the wall.”

“I don’t know how many more of those I’ve got in me.” Aang agrees.

Suddenly, you all hear a series of creaks and rumbles, “You hear that?” Sokka asks, ”We took it down!”

“That wasn’t the drill, Dimwit.” You snap.

“Congratulations crew! The drill has reached contact with the wall of Ba Sing Se.” The intercom crackles.

You watch numbly as Sokka tries to push the brace, “Come on brace, budge!” He finally quits. “This is bad. Really bad. We’re putting everything we’ve got into busting these braces, but it’s taking too long!”

“Maybe we don’t need to cut all the way through.” Aang realizes, “Toph has been teaching me that you shouldn’t put all of your energy into one strike. Sokka, take a fighting stance.” he starts to spar with the water tribe boy. “You’ve gotta be quick and accurate. Hit a series of points that break your opponent’s stance.” Sokka loses balance. “When he’s reeling back, you deliver the final blow.” A light chop to the head knocks Sokka down. “His own weight becomes his downfall, literally.”

Katara speaks up, “So all we need to do is weaken the braces instead of cutting all the way through.”

Aang nods, “Then I’ll go to the top of this thing and deliver the final blow.”

“And boom! It all comes crashing down!” Sokka exclaims.

“Everyone, inside that wall, the whole world is counting on us.”

“Team, let’s kick some ass.” You say, everyone looks at you and nods. And so they get to work. Before long, they’ve cut through several braces. 

“Good work, Team Avatar. Now Aang just needs to- duck!” you all duck as a blue fireball is launched overhead.

“Wow Azula, you were right! It is the Avatar!” A girl you recognize from the battlefield exclaims, “And friends.” She looks dead at you, then Sokka. Sokka nervously waves. You all start to run, following Katara through long corridors. 

“Guys, get out of here! I know what I need to do!” He splits off from the rest of us, katara throws him her water saying that he needs it more than her.

You run until you find a dead end. “Slurry pipeline?” You question.

Sokka opens it, “It’s rock and water mixed together. This is our way out.” they both get down as the girls catch up to you, throwing knives which you dodge, you take a fighting stance. “Y/N, don’t!” You watch as the smaller girl attempts a strike that you block, grab her arm, pin it around her neck and hold your hunting knife up. 

“Woah. You’re fast. I like you.” She tries, you ignore her, “Mai, do you see this guy?” she mouths something to the other girl and you tighten your grip.

“Back up, emo, or your friend gets it!” Suddenly you feel a crawling on your hand and you look to see a spider. “Ah! Get it off!” You yell, shoving the girl forward and tripping backwards into the pipeline. You fly out of the tailpipe covered in sludge, smashing into Sokka and sliding about five feet behind him. You sit up and look at your shirt, “Aw, come on!!” Suddenly you see the girl coming down and you take a stance, but Katara has it covered as she pushes the sludge back into the pipe, trapping her.

“Why don’t you try blocking my chi now, circus freak?” Katara says.

“Now that’s just rude.” You say.

“Keep that up, Katara! The pressure will build up in the drill, so when Aang delivers the final blow, it’ll be ready to pop!” He continues to cheer her on. Good technique, little sister, keep it up! Don’t forget to breathe.”

“You know, I am just about sick and tired of you telling me what to do all day! You’re like a chattering hog monkey!”

“Sokka shut your mouth for ten damn seconds!” You shout, “Let Katara focus.” Sokka crosses his arms and mutters something, when Katara hits him in the face with sludge.

“You guys need some help?” A voice asks that you’ve never been happier to hear, Toph. 

“Toph, help me plug up this drain!” Katara replies. With Toph’s help, the sludge goes further into the drain. Before long, the drill implodes “He did it!” Katara cheers. 

“Here it comes!” Toph yells, creating a platform so that we can avoid the powerful wave of wall juice exploding from the pipe, smashing the girl face-first into the pillar. When it’s done flowing, Toph sets you all on the ground. The girl tries to attack again, you block three strikes, kick out her leg and while she’s falling, a palm strike to the chest sends her backwards and into the gunk.

“You’re a better fighter than I took you for!” Sokka exclaims, “That must be how you got out.”

“That and my arachnophobia.” You reply, walking to the wall. Toph lifts you all over the side.

“I just wanted to say; good effort out there today, Team Avatar!” Sokka cheers. You groan at him.

“Enough with the Team Avatar stuff. No matter how many times you say that name, it’s not gonna catch on.”

“How about… The Boomerang squad?”

“Kill me now.” You groan.

“Oh come on, Y/N, it’s good because it has ‘ang’ in it! Boomer-Aang.”

He is 100 years old. “And it’s bad because it only represents two members.” You argue.

“I like it.” Aang shrugs.

“Gee, I wonder why?” You chuckle.

“We’ll talk about it on our way into the city.” Katara suggests.

“The Aang Gang?”

“Sokka…” Katara is starting to get annoyed.

“The Fearsome Five!”

“You’re crazy.” Toph replies.

“What? We’re fearsome.”

“Not as long as you’re here.” You state, smugly. “Although, I do like the alliteration.” Toph elbows you in the gut again. And so you lead the group forwards alongside Toph and Aang, ready to go back home.


	5. City of Walls and Secrets

The train ride into Ba Sing Se is mercilessly slow. Your entire body aches and you just want to curl into a ball on Zei’s couch and sleep. It won’t be the same. Now it’s yours, you suppose. You’re the only person Zei had, he pushed everyone else away, you don't know where his family would be if they’re even alive, that leaves it up to you to respectfully carry on his belongings. Damn I need a massage. But massages would have to wait. Important information needs to be passed forward. 

Finally, Katara breaks the silence. “Look, the inner wall!” She cheers. You look out of the window and smile at the wall. You feel Toph’s hand graze over yours, and you turn your face to her. She has a tiny smirk. This here is my husband. You put your hand on hers as you watch her face redden. “I can’t believe we finally made it to Ba Sing Se in one piece.” Katara sighs.

“Hey, don’t jinx it!” Sokka exclaims, Toph sets her head on her free hand in annoyance, “We could be attacked by some giant, exploding fire nation spoon. Or find out that the city’s been submerged in an ocean full of killer shrimp.”

“You been hitting some of that cactus juice again?” Toph asks, as Momo jumps into her lap and she pets him as he licks your hand on hers.

“I’m just sayin’ weird stuff happens to us.”

“I kinda wanna see that spoon now.” You admit. Sokka gives you a look and looks away before a man with corn in his mouth plots himself between you and Sokka. Sokka walks towards the other two, you look at Toph. She looks just as worn as you are, “So you’re a Beifong? Never would’ve guessed.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You aren’t a rich, snooty prick?” 

“Nice save.” 

“I know a lot of rich people, being a L/N. I met Lao a few years ago, over a wage battle, he was impossible to work with and the meeting ended up with him getting a black eye. Zei kept me from doing worse.” you sigh, “I’m betting that makes you hate me, huh? I shouldn’t have-”

She holds up a finger. “I still like you-- like as a friend, of course.” She pulls her hand away, “That was cool. You risked your life for some workers?” 

“I empathize with the working class, for better or worse.” You say, shrugging and watching the city pass by. You scratch Momo behind the ears and he purrs. “I’m glad we met.” you say at last. 

Toph smiles, “Me too.”

The train pulls to a stop and you all get off. Toph sighs, “Back in the city. Great.”

“What’s the problem?” Sokka asks, “It’s amazing!”

“Just a bunch of walls and rules.” Toph explains, “Just wait, you’ll get sick of it in a few days.” You watch Aang walk forwards and follow him.

“I’m by your side Aang, until the firelord is dealt with. We’ll find him.” 

Aang nods and Katara puts a hand on his shoulder. “He’s here,” Aang says, “I can feel it.”

You turn to face a familiar person, that blank face, those hypnotized eyes, those perfectly white teeth. “Hello, I’m Joo Dee.” She says, “I have been given the great honor of showing the Avatar around Ba Sing Se.” She briefly regards everyone else, “You must be Katara, Sokka, Toph and…” her eyes stop on you and her smile twitches, “...Y/n.” Sokka gives you an odd look and you shrug, pretending to be as confused as he is. “Welcome to our wonderful city! Let’s begin the tour.”

“Yes.” Sokka says, “We have information about the fire nation army that we need to deliver to the Earth King immediately.”

“Great!” Joo Dee says, “Let’s begin the tour, then I’ll show you four to your new home, here.” She gestures at everyone except you. “I think you’ll like it.”

“Maybe you missed what I said. We need to talk to the king about the war. It’s important.”

“You’re in Ba Sing Se now,” Joo Dee says, still holding that fake smile, “Everyone is safe here.” Soon you’re in an ostrich-horse drawn buggy, riding through Ba Sing Se, “This is the lower ring.”

“What’s that wall for?” Katara asks.

“To keep the lowlifes out. Right, ‘Joo Dee’?”

Her eyes glare at you, but her smile is unwavering. “Ba Sing Se has many walls. There are the ones outside, protecting us, and the ones inside, that help to maintain order. This is where our newest arrivals live, as well as our craftsmen, artismen, and people that work with their hands. It’s so quaint and lively.”

“Sure as much so as a place run by gangs and thugs can be.” You say, trying to break her character, she doesn’t budge.

“Why do you have all these poor people blocked off in one part of the city?” Katara asks.

“This is why I never came here before.” Aang says, “I always heard it was so different from the way the monks taught us to live.”

You ride in silence for a while, feeling Joo Dee’s eyes drilling into you. Toph feels your discomfort and keeps touching your arm, possibly out of habit. The eerie silence continues until you get past the next wall, “This is the middle ring of Ba Sing Se, where Y/N lives primarily. It is home to the financial district, shops and restaurants and the university.”

“Yeah, we met a professor from Ba Sing Se University. He took us to an ancient underground library where we discovered information about the war that is absolutely crucial for the king to hear!” Sokka says, without taking a breath. You are almost impressed.

“Isn’t history fascinating?” Joo Dee asks, “Look, here’s one of the oldest buildings in the middle ring, the town hall.

“Is that woman deaf? She only seems to hear every other word I say.”

“I don’t blame her.” You grunt, making Toph giggle. “Besides, she has to stick to her script.” You all look at Joo Dee and get out. She tours you all around the place for a while, before you get back into the carriage and head to the upper ring, where you’ve only gone on six separate occasions.

“The upper ring is home to our most important citizens. Your house is not too far from here.” Joo Dee says. Soon, we come across the final wall. The castle. Katara asks what’s inside it. Joo Dee faltered and for just a millisecond, you saw Zhi Ruo, only for Joo Dee to take her frustrating control again. “Inside is the Dai Li palace, those men are the Dai Li, the cultural authority of Ba Sing Se. They are the guardians of all our traditions.”

“As well as a bunch of pricks, stay away from them.” You add. Joo Dee looks like she’s about ready to snap, but the smile persists.

“Can we see the king now?” Aang asks.

Joo Dee laughs fakely, “Oh no, one doesn’t just pop in on the Earth King.” The rest of the ride is spent in silence as you all just wait, “Here we are, your new home!” Joo Dee cheers. A man runs towards her with a scroll, “More good news,” She says, reading it, “Your request for an audience with the Earth King is being processed, and should be put through in about a month. Much more quickly than usual.”

“A month?!” Sokka exclaims.

“Six to eight weeks to be exact.” She follows you into the house, you look around. It’s very nice. Plain, but nice. “I think you’ll really enjoy it here.”

“I think we’d enjoy it more if we weren’t staying so long.” Sokka says, “Can’t we see the king any sooner?”

“The Earth King is very busy running the finest city in the world-” You cut her off with a loud, rumbling laugh, everyone looks at you with surprise and you wave Joo Dee on. “He will see you as soon as time permits.”

“If we’re gonna be here for a month,” Aang says, “We should spend that time looking for Appa.”

Joo Dee bows, “I’d be happy to escort you anywhere you’d like to go.”

“To the king?” you ask, sarcastically. She ignores you. 

“Look lady, we don’t need a babysitter.” Toph says. 

“Oh, I won’t get in the way, and to leave you alone would make me a bad host.” Toph has walked up to her and you see a touch of fear in Joo Dee’s eyes, “Where shall we start?”

You all start at a pet store. “Why hello, Y/N! It’s been a while. What could I interest you in today?”

You tap the counter twice, “Just a couple answers, Bo. Have you seen or heard anything about a flying bison?” he taps the counter three times to let you know that he’s playing along.

“I’m sorry, but I haven’t heard anything about a flying bison. I didn’t even know there were any.” He taps the counter once. Truth.

“If someone wanted to sell a stolen animal, where would they go?” Aang demands.

“Where’s the black market? Who runs it? Come on, you know.” Sokka interrogates, you push his pointed finger down. 

Bo starts sweating, he taps six times, looking past the group at Joo Dee. I can’t answer that. “That would be illegal.” He looks at Momo who is stealing seeds from some sparrowkeets, and they’re trying to fend him off. “I must ask you to leave. Your lemur is harassing my sparrowkeets.”

“Have you heard anything about an unusually large animal being shipped around here?”

“No.” he taps the table twice. He’s lying. 

“Alrighty then. Thank you for your time, sorry about your birds.” You tap the table three times to end the game and place down a silver piece. 

Next, you try the university. You meet Cheng out front, “Oh hey, Y/N! Who’s this?”

“Friends.” you state, simply. After two pats on the back following a quick hug, he taps the concrete three times and you smile, “So, when we were in the desert, our bison was stolen by sandbenders. Have you seen any sandbenders in town in the last week?”

“No.” He taps twice before going off on a tangent, “In fact, I don’t think that I’ve ever seen any sandbenders around here. You should ask professor Zei, he teaches a class on desert cultures.” You look down slightly and feel Toph’s fingers brush your forearm.

“Right. And which of your professors should I ask about the war with the fire nation?” Sokka asks. Cheng also looks at Joo Dee.

“I don’t know!” he taps twice, “I’m not a political science major.” He taps twice more, “I have to get to class.” he taps two more times. You discreetly hold a silver piece in your hand and pass it off in a handshake, you also tap his wrist three times with your index and he calms down with a smile. “It was good to see you again, Y/N.” he says.

“We’ll get together sometime.” You say, “Over a cup of tea.” He nods and trips as he walks away, dropping his scrolls. He quickly picks them up and continues forward. 

You go to three more places before being dropped off at Aang’s place. “I’m terribly sorry that no one has seen your bison.” Joo Dee says, “Why don’t you go get some rest? Someone will be over with dinner later.” Then she’s pulled off.

Everyone spots an old man spying on them and Sokka leads the way to his house. He looks familiar, but you don’t necessarily know him well, you decide after he opens his door. He has a fake smile plastered on his face. “You’re the Avatar! I heard you were in town. I’m Pong.”

“Nice to meet you Pong.” Aang greets.

“So Pong, what’s going on with this city?” Sokka asks, “Why is everyone here so scared to talk about the war?”

“War? Scared? What do you mean?” For once, Sokka’s big mouth is a positive. 

“I can feel you shaking.” Toph says.

“Look, I’m just a minor government official. I’ve waited three years to get this house. I don’t want to get into trouble.”

“Get in trouble with who?” Katara asks.

“Shh! Listen, you can’t mention the war here, and whatever you do; stay away from the Dai Li.” Then he slams his door and you go back to Aang’s 

“Y/N what’s going on? The tapping, the snarky remarks, how do you know Joo Dee?”

“Joo Dee isn’t her name.” You grumble, sitting down, “It’s a title.” You look at the ceiling, “I know her because I dated her sister. Her sister was nuts and bolts so I quickly ended that relationship, anyway, her name is actually Zhi Ruo.”

“Well that explains why you hate her, but what was with the tapping?”

“Joo Dee is the Dai Li’s way of keeping negativity and anger under wraps. When war comes up, it freaks people out, so they pretend it isn’t happening. She keeps secrets consistently under wraps, so us commoners have created a game, you start by tapping a surface twice, they tap the table three times to start. Once if they’re telling the truth, twice if they’re lying, six times if they can’t say.”

“Why six?” Toph asks.

“It makes it seem like they’re thinking.” You say, “When it’s over, you give them a silver coin, and tap three times. It’s called Pass Down. Bo, the pet store owner, heard of a large shipment coming in, unusually large, and Cheng had seen some sandbenders.” You shrug, “But I doubt they’d put Appa on water, especially if sandbenders have shown up in person.”

You stayed the night at their place, only because you didn’t feel comfortable going to Zei’s. Katara had left the house and rushed back in, “I’ve got it! I know how we’re gonna see the Earth King!” Katara exclaims.

“How do we do that? ‘One doesn’t just pop in on the Earth King.’”

“That was a terrible impression.” you joke, receiving an elbow in the gut.

“The king is having a party at his palace tonight for his pet bear.”

“You mean platypus-bear?” Aang asks.

“No it just says ‘bear.”

“Surely you mean skunk-bear.” Sokka says.

“Or his armadillo-bear.” Toph adds.

“Gopher-bear?” Aang tries.

“Just ‘bear.’” Katara says.

“This place is weird.” Toph says.

“That was today?!” you exclaim, eyes widened, “Crap, I didn’t even get him a present yet!”

“You were invited?!” Everyone asks. 

“Yeah. I fed him for a month when the Earth King got too sick to move. Since, me and Zei have been invited to every party Kuei has thrown.”

“Why don’t you ever tell us anything?” Sokka asks.

“I don’t know, it just doesn’t come up.”

“You could get us all in.” Katara says. 

“That’s impossible.” you say, “I can bring one person, and I’d better have a good reason. Two, I could pull it off, four? Not so much. Who here knows proper etiquette? Other than Toph.”

“Excuse me? You aren’t exactly the most eloquent person ever, Graceless.” Katara snarkily remarks. 

“Okay, two things. One; Graceless is Toph’s thing, get your own. Two; I’ve dined with the king, you bet your ass I was taught proper etiquette. It’s difficult to pick up on.”

“Well you two can teach us!” Sokka cheers.

“Yeah I’m learning every element, how hard can manners be?” To demonstrate, Aang tears down a curtain and wears it as a robe and puts on a snooty voice. “Good evening, Mr. Sokka Water Tribe, Ms. Katara Water Tribe. Lord Momo of the Momo Dynasty, your Momo-ness.” You can’t help but smile as Momo bows back to him.

Sokka puts on an even more snooty voice as he wears a curtain, “Avatar Aang, how you do go on.” Aang bows, then Sokka bows back, this leads into a series of bows back and forth that ends with them bowing at the same time and headbutting one another.

You facepalm, “Katara shows promise, you two…”

“You’d be lucky to pass as busboys.” Toph finishes.

“But I feel so fancy.” Sokka whines.

“Yeah? You’re wearing a curtain that you tore off the damn wall. That just screams fancy, huh?” You ask sarcastically. You turn to Toph and Katara, holding a pouch of gold pieces, “Here’s some money, get dresses and makeup. I’ll go to my place to get my outfit and ticket. We’ll meet back here at dusk, okay?” They nod, taking the pouch and you bolt out of the door, run right back in, and take a gold piece, “I forgot that I need to buy a present.” You say, before running back out.

You’re back first in a green robe and black pants, your ticket in your pocket, and a poorly wrapped blanket under your arm. “How do I look, boys?” you ask.

“Like a snobby rich person.” Aang says before laughing.

“I don’t know whether you’re here to hang out or lecture us!” Sokka laughs. Suddenly the door opens, and Katara and Toph walk in. 

“You look… beautiful.” Aang says, to get flicked on the face by Sokka. 

Katara is about to say something when Toph quickly shoves her fan in Katara’s face, “Don’t talk to commoners, Katara. First rule of society.” Then she walks up to you, “As for you, don’t you have anything to say?”

You hug her with your free arm. “Nope. Nothing. I’m speechless.” You say, before walking away with them. 

“Aw, thanks. I bet you look nice too.”

“We’ll get into the party, then we’ll find a way to get you in through the side gate.” Katara says over her shoulder.

We get to the party and thankfully, it’s a short line. “Invitation please.” The guard says. 

“Here you go.” you say, he looks it over and looks back at you. “This is my wife and sister, sir. I know that one ticket goes for two people, but it is approved by the monarch, I’d hate to see how angry Kuei would be if you didn’t let us in.” (Again, shoutout to Blind Spot by @IronCharizard on Wattpad) 

“Um, sure thing, sir.” He lets you pass. 

“To be honest, I didn’t expect that to work.” Katara says.

“Posture, sis.” you reply. She immediately straightens up. “That, Dear, was retribution from the Ferry ride.” You tell Toph.

“Sure, Graceless.” she says. You can tell by the way her voice sounds that she’s blushing underneath that makeup. 

“I need to see Bosco, keep an eye on Kay for me, would ya?” Toph smiles and nods as you go over to Bosco who picks you up and squeezes you in a bear hug. “Hey, ah… Boss, I know you're excited, but easy on the robe.” He only squeezes harder, before letting go and sitting down. “I love you too, Big Guy. Look at you! You’ve gotten huge!” you exclaim, rubbing his shoulder, “Look what I got you.” You give him the present and he gives you an annoyed look when he sees the wrapping. “I know, I suck, but I think you’ll like the gift, Big Guy.” you help him unwrap it and he sees the blanket with little bears stitched in and hugs it, “You like it, Boss? That is hand-knitted.” He roars his thanks and hugs you again, “Yeah, you’re welcome, Big Guy, but please. My robe…” You wheeze. He lets go after a minute and sets you down before hugging his new blanket to himself once more. You find Katara and Toph with Long Feng. 

“There he is!” Toph exclaims, pointing at you. 

“Ah, so you stole my fame, now you wanna take my wife too?” You joke.

“I don’t see a necklace.” Long Feng attempts to joke.

“Eh, she lost hers. She’s blind so…”

“Ah.” Long Feng says, “Well it’s good to see you here. Bosco tried to crush your ribs, huh?”

“Define: tried.” You say, sarcastically. Long Feng laughs. You cringe at the ugly sound.

“Where’s Zei? I need to ask him something.” You look down. Bottle it all up, so you can dish it out at the right moment. “Don’t tell me he’s-” You nod. “I-I need a moment to process this.” He says, walking away.

“Y/N, you okay?” Bottled up? Good. We have a long trip ahead of us.

“Yeah.” You say after a second, “Yeah, I’m good.” 

“Here, let’s get you some food.” Toph says, hugging your arm to her as she walks forwards. This here is my husband. You find the busboys, and learn that they’re Aang and Sokka, Momo’s tail is sticking out of Aang’s hat. “Two crab puffs please.” Toph asks in a snooty voice. 

“You found us!” Aang exclaims. You and Toph both grab crab puffs. You taste it, hide your disgusted face and drop it in a bin next to you.

“Thanks for letting us in.” Sokka says sarcastically.

“Good ol’ Graceless here had to see Smokey.” Toph says.

“To be fair, that’s why I was going to come in the first place.” 

Suddenly, Joo Dee shows up, “What are you doing here?!”

“I was invited, Zhi. Oh I’m sorry, ‘Joo Dee.’”

“Look, you have to leave immediately or you’ll all be in big trouble.”

“For what?” You ask with narrowed eyes.

“We’re not leaving until we see the king.” Sokka says, putting up his tray to fend her off.

“You don’t understand.” She says, “You must go.” She shoves Sokka who crashes into Aang who spills wine all over a guest.

“Sorry! No, don’t shout.” Aang blows a gust of wind at her that ruins her dress, hair and makeup.

“The Avatar!” she says, breathlessly, “Oh, I didn’t know that the Avatar would be here.” And our cover’s fecked. Sokka whispers something to Aang and walks off. You stay where you are, as if you were frozen. While Aang uses the drinks to make a show in the sky. You sense something is wrong and dodge out of the way of two rock hands, you spin to face your attackers. The Dai Li. Why am I not surprised? 

“Happy birthday, Bosco!” you cheer as you dodge three more sets of hands, land in front of a Dai Li guard and give yourself in. “Hey, easy on the robe, dude, come on!” You complain as he cuffs you.

“Why won’t you let us talk to the king?!” Sokka demands, “We have information that could defeat the Fire Nation.”

“The Earth King has no time to get involved with political squabbles and the day-to-day minutia of military activities.” Long Feng says.

“This could be the most important thing he’s ever heard.” Aang tries.

“What’s most important to his royal majesty is maintaining the cultural heritage of Ba Sing Se. All of his duties relate to issuing decrees on such matters. It’s my job to oversee the rest of the city’s resources, including the military.”

“So the king is just a figurehead.” Katara says.

“He’s your puppet!” Toph shouts.

“Oh, no, no! His majesty is an icon, a god to his people. He can’t sully his hands with the hourly changes of an endless war.”

“But we found out about a solar eclipse that would leave the Fire Nation defenseless. You could lead in invasion to the-”

“Enough. I don’t want to hear your ridiculous plan.”

“Zei died for this. The least you could do is hear him out, you piece of shit!” You roar. 

“Zei was a fool.” Long Feng says, after a long pause.

“You son of a bitch!” Toph and Sokka both hold you back. “Fuck you!”

“It is strict policy that the war will not be mentioned in the walls! The constant reminders of an upscaling, ongoing war would descend this city into a panic. Our economy would be ruined, our peaceful way of life, our traditions would disappear. In silencing the talk of this ongoing conflict, Ba Sing Se remains a peaceful, orderly utopia. The last one on Earth.” 

“You’re lying to everyone!” You shout, choking up. “You’re making people ignorant so that you can control them!” 

“I’ll tell them!” Aang exclaims, “I’ll make sure that everyone knows!”

“Until now, you’ve all been treated as honored guests. But from now on, you’ll be watched at every moment by Dai Li agents. If you mention the war to anyone, you will be expelled from the city,” He gets in your face, “And we will bulldoze Zei’s house and replace it with a restaurant.” You fight against their grip again and Long Feng smirks, turning to face the fire, “And Avatar, I understand you’ve been looking for your bison. It’d be a shame if you couldn’t complete such a noble quest.” Aang glares at him, “Now Joo Dee will show you home.”

In walks a completely different girl, one you don’t recognize. You take a deep breath to calm down, before she speaks, “Come with me, please.”

“What happened to Joo Dee?” Katara asks.

“I am Joo Dee, and I’ll be your host as long as you're in our wonderful city.”


	6. Tales of Ba Sing Se

You wake up feeling like your body has been put through the wringer, groaning, you grab a razor from your bag and walk to the mirror, looking at your stubble beard. Taking your spot between Aang and Sokka, you put on the shaving cream and get to work, gently grazing your skin with the razor until you’re cleanly shaved. When you’re done, you see Katara exit the bathroom and you follow slowly. You both see Toph face-down in her bed, her hair sprawled out everywhere. You and Katara have differing responses. You think that she looks cute and peaceful, Katara thinks she looks awful.

“Toph! Aren’t you gonna get ready for the day?”

Toph gets up and hocks a loogie into the spitoon. “I’m ready.” she says, brushing herself off, a sheet of dust comes off of her and you realize Katara’s concern.

“You’re not gonna wash up? You’ve got a little dirt on your- everywhere, actually.” Katara says, wincing slightly.

“You call it dirt, I call it a healthy coating of earth.” 

Katara smiles, “Me and Y/N are going to the spa, maybe you’d like to go too?”

“I got a three hour deep tissue to get through,” you smile, “So it’ll be just you two once we get there.” You add. 

“A girls day out.” Katara adds.

“Do I have to?” Toph asks.

“It’ll be fun!” Katara prods. 

When Toph gives in, you all make your way to the spa. You’re taken in first. A big dude limps in and you raise an eyebrow, “Shouldn’t your hands be more dainty?” You ask nervously.

“No. I have big hands, I am good with big hands.” You hesitatingly let him proceed, and he was right, for a dude with huge hands, he’s surprisingly gentle. “I learn to be masseuse at Northern Water Tribe. They were nice.” He says, “They teach me that big hands doesn’t mean bad massage. Just means to be more gentle.”

“You need a raise.” You say, feeling relaxed.

“Thank you. I enjoy work here. I start this place for travellers like you and me. I used to be traveller like you until I took arrow in knee.” He says. “Then the rich show up and make this place day spa. Now we rarely get intended customer.” Suddenly you both hear a loud crash. You poke your head up. “Oh no worry, It was wife. Your wife.”

“My wife?”

“When did you get married by way? News been all over town since party.”

“Toph. Right. Um… about a week ago?” 

“Well, she is perfect for you. I’m Hui Yin, by way. It is honor to have L/N in presence.”

“Hui Yin, didn’t you used to be Professor Zei’s Pai Sho partner?”

“Yes. He was master at it. Never lose. I go out, I never come back. I’m so sorry to hear about passing, by way. Words can’t describe remorse.” 

“He died doing what he loved, that’s what matters, right?” And so he continues to massage. When he’s done, you give him a two gold piece tip and he gives his thanks, you get dressed and you leave and find them on a bridge, you listen in on their conversation with three girls you know are bad news.

“Wow, great makeup.” The leading girl says. 

“Thanks.” Toph says, you can feel a feminine confidence oozing from her. You smile, knowing that she feels happy with herself.

“For a clown!” The girl finishes and her friends roar in laughter. “I bet Y/N only married her out of pity.” More laughter. You see Toph lose all of her confidence. Your smile turns downward.

“No, I think she looks cute. Like that time we dressed up your pet poodle-monkey!” the middle girl says.

The girls laugh, “Good one Star.”

You feel an almost feral rage burn inside you as you walk up to them. They look at you with wide eyes and gasp. “I married her because she could kick my ass with her eyes closed.” You pause, “Not that that would matter much, granted, but my point remains. She’s the most beautiful girl on the planet. It’s bold of you to insult her looks when you look like a couple of donkeys fresh out of the barn.”

“Look we’re sorry-”

“Don’t say that to me!” you snap.

They turn around and face Toph, who is laughing, on the verge of crying. “No, no. That was a good one. Like your poodle-monkey!” She continues her fake laughing, leaving both you and the girls confused. “You- you know what else is a good one?” She stomps and opens a hole in the ground, all three girls fall in causing a splash that soaks you. 

“Aw, come on!” You complain, looking down at your shirt.

“Now that was funny.” Katara agrees, looking down at them, then she uses her waterbending to send a wave that sweeps the girls away. 

Toph closes the hole and walks towards you. “I’m sorry, it was my fault.” You say, “I shouldn’t have said-” She cuts you off with a kiss, wrapping her arms around your neck, you’re too shocked to kiss back before she pulls away. “I- but- we- I- uh…”

“Quit tripping over yourself, Graceless.” She commands. You stand up straight. “Did you mean what you said?”

“Every last word, minus the marrying part. We aren’t married yet, but…” You put your arms around her and pull her into another kiss. This one lasts longer, “Maybe later in our lives.” you say, pulling away, “And for the record, you’re always beautiful.”

Katara shakes her head, smiling. “Come on guys, let’s get home.” 

“You girls go ahead, I have to meet the guys for tea. Our favorite place just got a new tea maker and he makes the best in town. We’ll talk later Toph, alright?” With that you walk away, towards the tea shop.

“Hey, Y/N.” Cheng says, tears in his eyes, Bo is crying too. He walks up and hugs you, “I heard what happened to Zei. I can’t imagine how hard that must be.” You sit down with them.

“Where are the rest?” 

“They couldn’t bear to come.” Bo replies. A man walks to your table wearing an apron with a beard and a large gut.

“Is this a sad occasion?” He asks.

“Wasn’t supposed to be.” you say, “Someone important to us died.”

“Ah. I’m sorry to hear that, some tea might help to calm the nerves.” He says.

“Jasmine, please.” you say. The man nods and walks off.

“Congratulations as well, this should be happy, you got married!” Bo cheers.

You nod and tap the table twice, “I got to see the bear yesterday.” You say. Suddenly, the man is back with your tea. You take it and take a sip, “This is the best cup of tea I’ve ever had, Mr…”

“Please, call me Mushi.” he says, bowing, “Thank you.” Then Mushi leaves.

“Anyways, I’m happy to see you guys here. Tell the crew that Operation Fizzle is in effect on my go.” you say, standing up and downing your cup. “This city’s liberation will soon begin.” You set down a silver piece on the table, tapping it three times before leaving.

When you get back, everyone is out except Toph and Momo. You walk towards her nervously, “So… about earlier…” You start.

“Look Y/N, I’m just gonna lay this out plain and simple, I’m not gonna spend forever waiting for you to make up your mind, so this one’s for all the beans.” Toph sits up and looks into your eyes, “Do you like me like I like you?”

There is a silence for a few seconds, before you grab her hand. You’d love to go into a colorful, romantic speech but… That’s a little melodramatic, don’t you think? “Yes.” You say.

“Then do you wanna try to have an us?” Toph asks.

“Yes.” You say without hesitation. Nothing. “So… what now?”

“I really wanna kiss you.” Toph says, blushing and looking down.

“Then do it.”


	7. Lake Laogai

Right now, Aang and Katara are out. Leaving you and Toph to babysit Sokka and Momo. Sokka is drawing pictures of Appa for the posters, all of which look terrible, although you’d never say that to his face. Momo is sitting in your lap enjoying the attention from you and Toph. When Aang and Katara show up, they have a flyer. “We found a printer to make our posters.” Katara says. She shows a really good drawing of Appa to you guys. You nod, it’s better than Sokka’s.

“Hey, I thought designing the ‘Lost Appa’ posters was my job.” Sokka retorts, “I’ve been working all day on my Appa!”

Katara bursts out laughing and Aang freaks out, “No Sokka, the arrow is on Appa’s head.” Aang says.

“This is his head!” Sokka points out. 

“Why are feet coming out of it?” Katara asks, taking his drawing.

“Those are his horns!” Sokka replies, snatching the picture back, “Y/N says it could be sold as abstract art!” You force down a laugh.

“It looks just like him to me!” Toph says. 

“Thank you, I worked really-” His face of realization breaks you and you laugh hard for almost a minute, causing everyone to laugh at Sokka’s expense. When everyone is done he frowns and crosses his arms like a toddler.

“Let’s just stick with the professional version.” Katara suggests and Sokka tears up his drawing in frustration.

“Come on, let’s get busy!” Aang cheers, and then leaves with all the flyers. You sit by Toph and she leans her head on your shoulder.

“This place sucks.” She says.

“Only the people.” You reply, “When I first came here, it felt so perfect. Now I see all of its faults. I was so enthralled then but now… it’s changed. For the worse.” You lock hands with her and you two sit there until Aang gets back.

“Has anyone come in with news about Appa?”

“It’s only been a day,” Katara says, “Just be patient.”

When Aang sits down, there’s a knock at the door, “Wow, you’re right!” Aang exclaims, “Patience really pays off!” He opens the door, “Joo Dee?”

“Hello Aang and Katara and Sokka and Toph and Y/N.” You all get up to see her.

“What happened to you?” Sokka asks, “Did the Dai Li throw you in jail?”

“What? Jail? Of course not.” She waves him off, “The Dai Li are the protectors of our cultural heritage.”

“Huh, deja vu.” You mutter.

“You disappeared at the Earth King’s party.” Toph says.

“Oh, I simply wanted to take a quick vacation to Lake Laogai, out in the country.” She explains. You’ve heard of that before but you can’t remember where, “It was quite relaxing.”

“But then they replaced you with some other woman who said her name was Joo Dee.” Katara retorts.

“I’m Joo Dee.” the woman insists.

“Why are you here?” Aang asks.

“Dropping flyers and putting up posters is not permitted within the city. Not without proper clearance.”

“You and your clearance can kiss my ass.” you shoot back. 

“You are absolutely forbidden by the city to continue putting up posters.”

“We don’t care about the rules, and we’re not asking permission!” Aang explodes. “We’re finding Appa on our own and you should just stay out of our way.” A gust of wind flies past Aang and knocks Joo Dee on her rump as Aang slams the door. And in case I don’t see you, good afternoon, good evening and goodnight. 

“That might come back to bite us in the blubber.” Sokka mutters.

“I don’t care.” Aang says, “From now on, we do whatever it takes to find Appa.” 

“Yeah! Let’s break some rules!” Toph cheers before promptly blowing a hole in the side of the house. 

You all go to a wall. “We should split up to cover more area.” Sokka decides, “Toph, I’d suggest you just go with Y/N.” 

“Why? You think I can’t just put up posters on my own?” she slaps some glue on the wall and slams a poster onto it, backwards. You smile slightly. “It’s upside down, isn’t it? I’ll just go with Y/N.” You both go into the middle ring, putting a poster up every street or so. Toph carries the posters and you carry the glue and brush. You whistle a soft tune as you walk. “Why are you so cheery?”

“Oh, hard to say, really. I feel good.” 

She smiles, “Good. About anything in particular?” 

“Actually, I’m glad you asked. I just bought this brand new linen shirt. You won’t believe how much it costed.”

“Oh…”

“I was kidding.” You say, stopping to put up a flyer, “I get to spend a day with you, of course I’m happy.” 

“Yeah, I am pretty cool.” She says. You stop in front of a house. “Is this?”

You nod sharply, “Posters can wait for a bit longer.” you say, grabbing the spare key from a hanging flower pot and unlocking the door. You enter the familiar building and smile at its welcoming scent. Y/N, we’re gonna change history. You enter Zei’s house into the living room and take it in. You half expect to see Zei walk around the corner, hug you and welcome you in, but it doesn’t happen. You bow your head and take a deep breath before going into his bedroom and moving his bed to reveal a trap door. You and Toph both go down and find his treasure room, with more ancient artifacts, weaponry and money than one could comprehend, all found to be analyzed and preserved by Zei, with permission. You walk towards your father’s legendary sword. The Blade That Saved Ba Sing Se, and you take it from the wall before unsheathing it. It’s a katana with a razor-sharp edge that legend says can never dull, there is an inscription on the handle. 

男人不握剑，剑握人

“The man doesn’t hold the sword, the sword holds the man.” You say, putting it back in its sheath and slinging it over your shoulder.

“What does that mean?”

“I don’t know. My dad used to say it to my brothers a lot. It might mean to focus on what you’re doing in a battle.” Your eye catches a Pai Sho piece, it is a white lotus. You wrap your hand around it and sigh before putting it in your bag. “We should probably get back to work.” you say, climbing out of the bunker. Toph follows you and helps you push the bed back, you snatch a portrait from the wall, roll it up and shove it in your bag before leaving. It’s a drawing of you, him and Bosco. Back when life was easier. 

You two finish putting up posters and walk back towards the upper ring, then you hear Katara’s yelling and start running, Toph quickly passes you up in this charade leaving you in her dust. When you show up at last, you see a boy with a flyer in his hand, pinned to the wall by ice. 

“We have to give him a chance.” Aang says.

“I swear, I’ve changed. I was a troubled person who let my anger get out of control. But I don’t even have the gang now! I’ve put all that behind me.” 

“You’re lying!” Katara snaps. 

Toph pushes past her, walks forward and puts her hand on the wall. “He’s not lying.”

“How can you tell?” Sokka asks.

“I can feel his breathing and his heartbeat, when people lie, there’s a physical reaction. He’s telling the truth.” Toph reiterates.

“Katara, we don’t have any leads. If Jet says he can take us to Appa, we have to check it out.” Aang says, a pleading look in his eye.

“Alright.” Katara says, defeated. “But we’re not letting you out of our sight!” she snaps.

You all follow him away. Sokka catches up with you, “So I couldn’t help but notice your new sword could I see it?”

“No.”

“Oh come on, please? I know that you don’t like me, but-”

“Let’s make a deal, I show you my sword, I get to hit you once, any time, anywhere, any way.”

“That doesn’t seem so bad-” you slap him hard across the face. “Ow, crap.” he groans, then you unsheathe the sword and hand it to him. He looks at it closely, “This sword has an aura.” he whispers, then looks at you, “Where’d you get this?”

“It’s an heirloom.” you say, taking it back, and returning it to its sheath. “It’s also the sharpest sword in the world, it’s said to be so sharp, it can never go dull.”

“Woah.” Sokka says. 

Jet finally leads you into a building, “This is the place I heard about.”

“There’s nothing here.” Aang says.

“If this is a trap!” Katara starts, before Jet cuts her off. 

“I told you, I work nearby! Two guys were talking about some giant furry creature they had, I figured it must be Appa.”

“He was here!” Toph calls. Everyone looks to see her holding a bunch of Appa’s fur.

“We missed him.” Aang says, sadly.

“He can’t be too far.” You say, “I’ve got a gut feeling.”

“They took that big thing yesterday.” an old man with a sweeper says, “Shipped him out to some island. ‘Bout time, I’ve been cleaning up fur and various… leavings all day.”

“What island?” Aang asks, “Where’s Appa?”

“Foreman said some rich royal type on Whaletail Island bought him up. Could be for a zoo or such, though could be the meat’d be good.”

“We’ve gotta get to Whaletail Island!”Aang says, “Where’s Whaletail Island?”

“Far.” Sokka says, “Very far.” He puts the map down on the table and you all pack around him, “Here.” He points at a small island, “It’s near the south pole, almost all the way back home.” You squeeze Toph’s hand gently. 

“Aang it’ll take us weeks to just get to the tip of the earth kingdom, then we’ll need to find a boat to get to the island.”

“I don’t care.” Aang says, “We have a chance to find Appa, we have to try.”

“Must be nice to visit an island.” The old man reminisces, “I haven’t had a vacation in years.”

“Don’t you have some more hair to clean up?” Katara scolds.

“Shuffle on, I get ya. No more need for old sweepy.” and the old man walks on.

“You’re right, Aang. Right now our first concern should be finding Appa, we can come back when we have him.”

“This doesn’t feel right.” You whisper.

“Let’s get moving, then.” Sokka says. 

“I’ll come too!” Jet volunteers.

“Oh no you won’t.” Katara coldly replies.

“Why won’t you trust me?” Jet asks, incredulously.

“Gee, I wonder.” Katara says as he walks away. Toph waves you ahead. 

“Was that guy your boyfriend or something?” Toph asks.

“What?! No!” 

“I can tell you’re lying.” Toph teases. Katara walks past you, fuming, Toph runs to catch up. 

Sokka leads the group, “We can ride the train out to the wall, but then we’ll have to walk.” 

“Don’t worry, on the way back we’ll be flying!”

“We’re finally leaving Ba Sing Se.” Toph says, excited, “Worst. City. Ever!” Then she looks at you, “No offense, Y/N.”

“How am I not supposed to take offense to that?” you ask.

“Jet!” a voice calls, everyone spins around.

“I thought that you didn’t have your gang anymore.” Katara antagonizes.

Jet turns, “I don’t!”

“We were so worried.” The kid says, hugging him, “How did you get away from the Dai Li?”

“The Dai Li?” Katara all but shouts. Toph gently pushes you aside and kneels, putting her hand on the ground.

“I don’t know what she’s talking about.” Jet says, genuinely confused.

“He got arrested by the Dai Li a couple of weeks ago. We saw them drag you away!”

“Why would I get arrested?” Jet asks, more to himself than his pals. “I’ve been living peacefully in the city!”

“This makes no sense.” Toph says, looking up, “They’re both telling the truth.”

“That’s impossible.” Katara says. 

“No it’s not.” you and Sokka both say, you let Sokka go first. “Toph can’t tell who’s lying because they both think they’re telling the truth. Jet’s been brainwashed.”

Jet backs up, “That’s crazy, it can’t be. Stay away from me.”

“For once, that theory could be right. Zei got hypnotized in Omashu by some crazy king and thought his name was Talenswabiyagermangenzine. I had to get help from three potion experts to break it.” You say, Toph nods and you all enclose and subdue him. Come nightfall, you have him in Zei’s house, set on one of his dining room chairs. “That chair’s an antique, you break it, I break you. Got it?” Jet nods. “Good.” 

“The Dai Li must’ve sent Jet to mislead us, and that janitor was part of their plot too.”

“I bet they have Appa here in the city.” Aang says, “Maybe he’s in the same place they took Jet. Where did they take you?”

“Nowhere.” Jet says, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“We need to find a way to jog his real memories. But how?” Aang inquires.

“I still have my telescope.” You suggest.

“Y/N, we don’t need him dead.” Sokka replies, you grumble something about it being a good idea when Sokka cries out, “Ooh, wait! I got it!” he picks up some kind of weed off the ground and shoves it into his mouth.

After a few seconds of silence, Jet says, “I don’t think it’s working.”

“Yeah, no shit.” you reply, taking the weed and taking it outside. “How is Sokka the idea guy, again?” You call from the door.

“Try to think of something from the past that triggers your emotions.” Toph suggests.

“The Fire Nation!” His friend exclaims, the other remains silent, “Remember what they did to your family.”

“Close your eyes.” Katara says, “Picture it.”

He does as he’s told, then freaks out, “No!” he exclaims. Silence. “It’s too painful.”

“Maybe this’ll help.” Katara says. Waterbending to either side of his head. Don’t spill it on the floor. That cost a lot of coin! This time, it works.

“They took me to a headquarters under the water, like, a lake?” Katara safely puts her water away.

“Wait, remember what Joo Dee said?” Sokka asks. “She said she went on vacation to Lake Laogai.”

“That’s it!” Jet exclaims, “Lake Laogai.” 

“Well boys, girls and all those in between, let’s go kick some ass.” You say, “Well, if our cover is blown, at least.” you add, chuckling. 

You all stand over the lake. “So where’s this secret headquarters?” Sokka asks.

“If you could see it, it wouldn’t be secret, dimwit.” you grunt.

“It’s under the water, I think.” Jet replies. 

“There’s a tunnel right there, near the shore.” Toph points. Sometimes it’s hard to remember that she’s blind. She leads you all to a spot on the beach, where she jumps and takes on a stance and a passway becomes visible. She leads the way to a manhole.

“Well if this isn’t the place, good news is we found Atlantis.” You joke. Crickets. Screw you guys, that was hilarious. You go down the ladder one by one and sneak into the base.

“It’s all starting to come back to me.” Jet says, you pass by the Joo Dee training ground and spot Zhi Ruo in the back. There is a Dai Li going over the script and they repeat it. That blank face, that hypnotized smile, those perfectly white teeth. “I think there might be a cell big enough to hold Appa up ahead.” He stops at the end of the hall, “I think it’s through here.” He opens the door, there’s nothing. You all walk in and it closes behind you. You turn to see Long Feng and the Dai Li. 

“You have all made yourselves enemies of the state.” Feng says, “Take them into custody.” 

“It wasn’t me! It was the one-armed man!” You say with excessive dramatic flare. suddenly, a circle of them surrounds you all. “Alright, it was me, and I’m glad I did it, glad, I tell ya!” You unsheathe your sword and take a defensive stance. You watch two send those rock fists your way and in one slice, both are cut in half. You jump on one, shoving your sword into his chest, opposite his heart, then you send a swift kick to the other, staggering him long enough for you to take your sword and lacerate his stomach, then elbow him in the face. You slice a second fist from your first stab victim, and kick him in the face. You see Toph being saved by Jet and nod your thanks, he nods back and you can feel your shirt get grabbed as you’re pulled towards someone. You stab him in the foot and headbutt him, loosening his grip so that you can spin around and slam the handle of your sword into his head. 

“Long Feng is escaping!” Aang yells, you join him and Jet in following the bastard. All three of you enter the room and look for him when the wall slams shut and Long Feng stands there. 

“Alright, Avatar, Y/N. You’ve caused me enough problems, this is your last chance. If you want your bison back.”

“You do have Appa! Tell me where he is!” Aang roars.

“Leave the city right now and I’ll waive all charges and you’ll leave free with your pet.”

“You can rot in hell.” You growl. 

“Jet, the Earth King has invited you to Lake Laogai.” You start to move forward to get struck in the face by one of his longhooks, knocking you down hard, your sword skids across the ground and you get up, dodging another blow and diving for your sword. You grab it and roll into a stance as Aang gets knocked back. You both stand at equal distance from him, circling him. 

“Jet, it’s me, Aang! You don’t have to do this!” 

“I’m afraid he no longer has a choice.” Long Feng replies.

You and Aang charge him, you sheath your sword and jump onto his back, locking in a full nelson, “Come on, Jet! We’re friends!” Aang pleads, Jet falters.

“Do your duties, Jet.” Jet throws you off of him, you land on the ground hard.

“Come on Jet, he can’t tell you what to do!” Aang continues, you roll around on the ground to dodge a series of hook attacks, then you kick out his leg, putting him on one knee and roll to your feet. He charges at you with both hooks raised, you pull out your sword. “Jet, you’re a freedom fighter!” This snaps Jet out of it.

“Do it, do it now!” Long Feng yells. With a yell, Jet throws one of his hooks and Long Feng dodges, launching a pillar. You dodge, but Jet isn’t so lucky. He gets hit hard.

You look down at Jet in horror. “I’ll- I’ll kill you!” You roar, attacking Long Feng. Just before you slice him clean in two, he creates a pillar and hides in a pipe. “Get down here, coward!” you yell, “What? No honor in loss? Huh? Face me like a man!” You see him run away and curse at yourself for failing to inherit the bending genes, before sheathing your sword and running to Jet’s side. Before long, everyone else is there too.

Katara kneels down and tries her waterbending healing to no avail. “This is no good.” She says. 

“You guys go and find Appa, we’ll take care of Jet.” His friend says.

“We’re not gonna leave you.” Katara argues.

“There’s no time, just go. We’ll take care of him. He’s our leader.” Quiet bow guy says. 

“Don’t worry, Katara. I’ll be fine.” Jet manages, weakly. Reluctantly, the group turns and leaves. 

You, Toph and Sokka are in the back. “He’s lying.” Toph says, quietly. You graze her forearm with your hand and she gives you a sad smile. When you finally find Appa’s cell, he’s gone. You collapse to your knees as the emotion of the day tears you apart. You fight back your emotions as Aang speaks.

“Appa’s gone. Long Feng beat us here.”

“If we keep moving, maybe we can catch up with them.” Sokka suggests. Everyone runs the opposite way and you take a second to swallow your emotions before joining the pursuit. When you finally catch up, they’re outrunning Dai Li. you slide in with your group just before the Dai Li boxes them in. 

Momo is flying around trying to get your attention. “What is it Momo?” Aang asks. Momo flies up, and down comes Appa. “Appa!” Aang cheers. Appa flies through the two walls and you all cheer. Aang and Toph take down the guys clinging to the side of the mountain, and Appa lands right in front of Long Feng, growling. 

“I can handle you by myself.” Long Feng says, taking a stance. He attempts to attack Appa with a kick, for Appa to bite down on his leg and fling him across the lake. Everyone cheers and runs to see Appa. You stay behind the pack, still feeling guilty until Toph takes your hand and brings you towards Appa.

“Hey Appa.” you say, “We worked our asses off to find you, you know.” Appa lifts his head up and licks you, getting slobber all over your shirt. You sigh in frustration. “I’ll let you have this one.” Soon, you’re all in the air again. They all sit together on his head and you let them have their reunion as you lay on his back. You remember all the work everyone put in. All the shipments you shut down, all the black markets you and Aang ambushed in your three week tenure living in Ba Sing Se, just to find him. Now he’s right here. It’s surreal to say the least. Now you don’t have to worry about the Bison. Operation Fizzle is a go. “When we get back, we need to touch down at Bo’s.” You speak up.

“Why?” Aang asks.

“My team is ready to liberate the city of Long Feng.”

“You have a team?” Sokka asks.

“The Pass-Down Organization. It’s a group dedicated to keeping political fairness which is impossible with the state being run by a power-hungry tyrant.” You explain, “It’s time we pay Dai Li a visit.”


	8. The Earth King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very disappointing chapter for me. I was rushed through this and that is evident. I hope you all can enjoy this no less. I can't put it under a week's revision. So instead, I'll give you a treat and release the next chapter as well. I feel like this chapter has moments, but not enough to make it truly good. Thank you all for reading. Also I posted it early because I was done early.

We set down on land after a while to go over our plan while Aang plays with Appa. “I agree, we escaped from the Dai Li, we got Appa back, I’m telling you, we should go to the Earth King now and tell him our plan. We’re on a roll.” Sokka says.

“One good hour after weeks of bad luck isn’t much of a roll.” Katara argues.

“We can build on it!” Sokka shoots back, “If we want to invade the Fire Nation when the eclipse happens, we need the Earth King’s support!”

“What makes you think we’ll get it?” Toph asks, “I don’t know if you’ve noticed but things don’t usually go smoothly for our little gang.”

“‘You have me.” You say, stepping forwards, next to Sokka now, “Besides the bastardized Mercenary Tao, I’m the person Kuei trusts the most.”

“And Long Feng is still in control of Ba Sing Se!” Katara exclaims, “Even if we get your brigade, what then? We can’t beat an entire army! I think that we should just keep flying and leave this horrible place behind us.”

“I’m with Sweetness,” Toph says, “Sorry Y/N, but I’ve seen enough of Ba Sing Se. And I can’t even see!”

“I won’t give up on my city.” you state firmly.

Aang finally joins the argument, “But now that we have Appa back, there’s nothing stopping us from telling the Earth King the truth. About the conspiracy and the war.”

“See? Aang’s with us!” Sokka exclaims, “It’s the whole reason we came to Ba Sing Se in the first place. We have to try.”

“We have to have hope.” you add.

“Well I guess if the Earth King knew the truth, things could change.” Katara decides.

“I don’t trust this new, positive Sokka and Y/N. They brainwashed you two didn’t they?!”

You walk forward, take Toph’s hands and kiss her gently, “Does that answer your question, Dear?” She blushes deeply. The group doesn’t see this, they are looking at the water, more specifically, ships in the water.

“That’s probably the Dai Li searching for us.” Sokka decides. “Are we doing this or not?”

“Let’s fly!” Katara says.

First, you and Aang discreetly go in in disguises, Aang wearing Appa’s fur as a beard and a sun hat. You walk towards Bo’s shop and enter.

“Hello there.” a voice says.

“General Sung.” You greet, bowing. “You are a bold one.”

Bo steps forward. “Everything is set up, Y/N. Is Operation Fizzle a go?” You nod and Aang pulls back.

“Meet me at the palace.” You say. Aang nods and leaves as you draw your sword, “Let’s kick some ass.” The two men nod in agreement and you all make your way towards the palace, butchering any threats that come your way. Your small army meets theirs and you take front and center position, before Aang lands in front of you and starts launching pillars that take down all except one. Appa takes him down. “Spread the fire!” you order. Your men make a perimeter around the gate and you follow Aang’s group. Dai Li launch rocks at you which you, Toph and Aang take down quickly. Several men are taken down by your archers and Katara takes care of those who aren’t, apologizing as she takes them down. A group of Dai Li rushes at you, Toph lifts the ground up and drops it down like dominoes. You look back at your army to see them fighting on their flanks, when the Terra Team saves them by sending boulders at the Dai Li. While this is happening, Katara frantically apologizes.

On the other side of a stream, Dai Li are in offensive form and two statues are launched your way. Aang and Toph create a cover, the statues are destroyed and Katara works her magic, taking all of the Dai Li and throwing them into the stream and Aang freezes it. More Dai Li pour out of the palace. Toph turns the stairs into a ramp and the Dai Li start sliding down as her and Aang use the ground as a platform which they push up the stairs. You and Aang take care of the Dai Li that slide onto your platform.

“Seriously, we’re actually on you guys’s side!” Sokka exclaims. Katara calls several more apologies, which you find aggravating, as you try not to kill the men by accident. At the top, a number of Dai Li attack only to get barraged by arrows and taken down. “In there!” Sokka leads you into the palace, where even more Dai Li move to ambush. Toph sends several men on pillars into the ceiling. “Y/N, which way to the Earth King?”

“Uh… straight!” While Toph, Katara and Aang attack, you and Sokka run down the hall. He checks every door along the way while you dodge bodies of Dai Li flying towards you and go straight down the hall. Until you duck under a hail of debris. Toph runs up to check on you.

“Are you okay?” She asks.

“Never better.” You grunt, standing up.

“Now that’s an impressive door, it’s gotta go somewhere.” Sokka admires. You crawl over pieces of the building and stand up to watch Sokka attempt to kick open the door, to no avail. Toph and Aang on the other hand blow it open with ease, Launching Sokka and the doors forward. “A little warning next time?!” Sokka calls. Everyone runs forward with drawn weapons to meet the king. Long Feng and several Dai Li step forward.

“We need to talk to you!” Aang says.

“They’re here to overthrow you.” Long Feng says.

“No we’re not!” You call back, “We’re on your side.”

“We’re here to help.” Sokka adds.

“You have to trust us!” Katara tries.

“You invade my palace, lay waste to all my guards, break down my fancy door, and you expect me to trust you?” Kuei says, standing up.

“Yes, Kuei. I spoon fed you soup for a month. If I wanted to hurt you I’d have done it then.” You reply.

The Earth King looks down. “If you’re on my side, then drop your weapons and stand down.” You throw your sword on the ground first, followed by everyone else.

“See? We’re friends, your Earthiness.” Aang says, cheerily. You groan. Then the Dai Li cuff you.

“Detain the assailants.” Long Feng commands.

“But we dropped our weapons, we’re your allies!” Sokka cries.

“Don’t do this, Kuei! You’re making a mistake!”

“Make sure the Avatar and his friends never see daylight again.” Long Feng says.

“The Avatar?” Kuei asks, “You’re the Avatar?!” He points at Sokka.

“Not him, Kuei,” you groan, “The other idiot.”

“Over here.” Aang says.

“What does it matter, your highness? They’re enemies of the state.”

“Perhaps you’re right.” Kuei mutters. Bosco walks up to Aang, sniffs him, then licks him, then he sees you and pounces on you, holding you down and licking you.

“Ow, easy on the shirt, Big Guy!” You groan.

“Bosco still trusts him.” Kuei says, “I’ll hear them out.” Kuei decides. Aang walks forward and Bosco sniffs you before growling at a guard who picks you up.

“Well, sir, there’s a war going on right now, for the past hundred years, in fact. The Dai Li’s kept it secret from you. It’s a conspiracy to control the city and control you.”

“I vouch for everything the Avatar just said.” you say.

“A secret war?” He asks as if it were a ludicrous idea, “That’s crazy.”

“Completely.” Long Feng adds.

“Long Feng didn’t want us to tell you,” the Avatar continues, “So he stole our sky bison and tried to blackmail us. And Blackmail is the least of his crimes!”

“Torture, illegal hypnotism, cruel and unusual punishment, murder, conspiracy to murder, conspiracy to manipulate the throne, theft, invasion of privacy, kidnapping, assault, unwarranted capturing and manipulating of both people and mammals, all in the last two weeks.” You add, all in one breath.

“They’re lying!” Long Feng declares, “I’ve never even seen a sky bison, your majesty. Frankly, I thought they were extinct.”

“Your claim is difficult to believe.” Kuei says, taking a seat, “Even from an Avatar.”

Long Feng whispers something into his ear. “I have no idea what he’s saying, but he’s wrong!” You shout.

“I have to trust my advisor.” Kuei decides.

The Dai Li apprehend you and start pulling you away, before Sokka cries out, “I can prove it!” Sokka yells, “Long Feng says he’s never seen a sky bison, ask him to lift his robe.”

“What?! I am not disrobing.” Long Feng says, offended. Aang heaves a breath and his robe lifts from the ground, revealing the bite mark.

“Right there! That’s where Appa bit him!” Aang identifies.

“That happens to be a large birthmark, thanks for showing everyone.” Long Feng fibs.

“Well I suppose there’s no way to prove where those marks came from.” The king sighs.

“Think again!” A voice calls, you turn to see Hui Yin limping in with Appa right behind him. “Dai Li wreck my spa, I come out, see war. See men trying to subdue terrified creature. Not in Ba Sing Se.” Hui Yin breaks everyone’s cuffs and leads Appa towards the throne. “Lift robe. Now.” Hui Yin commands, and Long Feng, seeing how large the commander is, obeys resentfully. Appa opens his mouth and Aang compares the teeth to the bite marks.

“Yep, that pretty much proves it.” Kuei decides, “But it doesn’t prove this crazy conspiracy theory.”

“Yeah, but now you know that he’s willing to lie to you.” You say.

“Yes, I suppose it is worth looking into.”

“I will take leave, my Liege.” Hui Yin says, before he bows and limps back the way he came.

You all lead the king to the train and have a spot cleared. When you’d left the building, the Pass-Down Organization had already left leaving Dai Li in piles on either side of the gate to the palace. The train makes space for the king, who looks surprised by the shocked citizens. “So this is a train, huh? I didn’t expect it to be so… public.”

“So you’ve never been out of the upper ring before?” Katara asks.

“I’ve never been outside the palace.” He corrects, cheerily, “Now that’s the way to travel!” He points at Aang and Appa flying alongside the train. “So, may I ask where we’re going?”

“Underneath Lake Laogai, your kingliness. To the Dai Li’s secret headquarters.” Sokka explains, “You’re about to see where all the brainwashing and conspiring took place.”

When you get there, Toph raises the path again, to find it completely destroyed, “It’s gone.” She says.

“That’s impossible.” you whisper.

“Oh, don’t tell me-” Sokka starts, then takes a breath, “That’s okay, I’ve still got my positive attitude.”

“The Dai Li must’ve known we were coming and destroyed the evidence.” Katara says to the king.

“Hm, that seems awfully convenient.” Kuei says.

“Hey, if anything, this proves the conspiracy exists even more.” Sokka tries.

“Long Feng was right, this was a waste of my time. If you’ll excuse me, I’m going back to the palace.” Kuei says.

“The wall!” Katara exclaims, “They’ll never be able to cover that up in time!”

“Not if we continue to dilly dally.” you say, walking towards Kuei. “Your highness!” you kneel, “I’m going to make you an offer that you can’t refuse.”

In seconds, he’s clutching onto Appa and screaming. It reminds you of your first time. These past three haven’t been too much different. “First time flying?” Toph asks.

“It’s both thrilling and terrifying.” Kuei replies.

“Yeah, I hate it too.” Toph says, making you laugh.

“I can see why Y/N chose you by the way!”

“I didn’t choose her, she chose me!” You call.

“I have to be honest with you,” Kuei says, “Part of me really wishes that what you’re telling me about this war… isn’t true.”

“I wish it wasn’t.” You hear Aang say, sadly.

When you get to the wall, Aang spots it, “It’s still there!” he cheers.

“What is that?” Kuei whispers.

“It’s a drill. A giant drill made by the Fire Nation to break through your walls.” Sokka explains. You land on the wall and watch as Kuei’s existence shatters before his eyes

“I can’t believe I never knew.” Kuei says in shame.

A familiar, hateable voice speaks up. “I can explain this, your majesty,” Long Feng speaks, “This is nothing more than a construction project.”

“Really?” Katara asks incredulously, “Then perhaps you could explain why there’s a Fire Nation insignia on your construction project.”

“Well it’s imported of course! You know you can’t trust domestic machinery.”

“How about you look at the person you’re talking to?” You snap. Long Feng glares at you. “Well, Kuei. in the L/N house, we’d call this a fork in the road. Side with me, the person who nursed you back from certain death, took care of your bear and still managed to get the best grades in my class, or the scum who waited for you to die?”

“That’s not true! I am your most loyal attendant!”

“And I am your most loyal servant.”

The next few seconds are tense as you feel sweat dot your brow and Kuei looks between the two groups. “Guards arrest Long Feng! I want him to stand trial for crimes against the Earth Kingdom.”

“You can’t arrest me.” Long Feng growls as he’s cuffed up, “You all need me more than you know!”

“I would’ve put him to death.” You mutter, “But life in prison isn’t a bad punishment either.”

“Ha, looks like Long Feng is long gone!” Sokka calls after him, you smack Sokka on the back of his head. “Ow!”

“That one flat out sucked.” You grunt.

“What? I’ve been saving that one up!”

“I can tell.” Toph replies.

When you’re back at the palace, Bosco sits at the king’s feet, covered by the blanket you got him and the king looks at you all as equals. “I want to thank you young heroes, for opening my eyes. All this time what I thought was a great metropolis was merely a city of fools. That makes me the king fool. We are at war with the Fire Nation.“

“That’s why we came, your highness. Because we think that you could help us end the war.” Sokka says.

“We don’t have much time.” Aang says, “There’s a comet coming this summer that will give the firebenders unbelievable strength. They’ll be unstoppable.”

“But there is hope.” Sokka adds on, “Before the comet comes, there will be a window of opportunity. A solar eclipse is coming. The sun will be entirely blocked out by the moon, and the firebenders will be helpless. That’s the day we attack the fire nation.”

“Zei said that my place was with the Avatar to take down the Fire Nation. That he wanted me to get them here, and to stay with them throughout their journeys. This is our best shot, if we don’t take it, we’re no better than Long Feng.”

“Very well.” Kuei says at last, “You have my support.” Everyone starts to celebrate in their own way, Katara and Sokka hug, Aang does his scooter thing and Toph grabs your collar and pulls you into a kiss. The celebration is cut short by a general.

“My lord, I apologize for the interruption.”

“This is General How.” Kuei says, “He’s the leader of the council of five, my highest ranking generals.”

“We searched Long Feng’s office. I think we’ve found something that will interest everybody.” He brings you all into the king’s office and a guard brings in two chests. “There are secret files on every citizen in Ba Sing Se. Including you kids.”

The king opens the first box and pulls out a scroll. “Toph Beifong.” he says, handing the scroll to How, who hands it to Aang, who hands it to Toph, who hands it to you. You open it.

“It’s a letter from your mom.” You say, “She’s in Ba Sing Se and she wants to see you.”

Toph’s eyes widen, “Long Feng intercepted our letters from home?” she asks, “That’s just sad.”

“Aang.” Kuei says, handing him the scroll.

“That scroll was attached to the horn of your bison when the Dai Li captured it.” How explains.

“It’s from the eastern air temple!” Aang says.

“Is there a letter for me and Sokka by any chance?” Katara asks.

“I’m afraid not.” Kuei replies.

“But there is an intelligence report that might interest you.” How says.

“A small fleet of Water Tribe ships?” Katara reads.

“What?! That could be Dad!”

“Protecting the mouth of Chameleon Bay… Led by Captain Hakoda! It is Dad!” Katara cheers.

“This chest is all yours.” the king says to you, before opening it with an agape jaw you look in and see that inside is full of urns. There’s a scroll at the bottom and you grab it, setting down Toph’s. No, No, No!

“Dear Mr. L/N,” you read, “It is with great regret and a heavy heart that we send you these urns. D/N L/N, M/N L/N, S/N L/N, G/N L/N, B/1/N L/N and B/2/N L/N were all found dead this morning with severe burns to their upper bodies. These urns contain the remains of your family.” You feel tears start to form in your eyes as you grab the chest and leave. Toph grabs her scroll and follows you, as does the rest of your friends, even the king. They follow you out to a field, you snatched a shovel along the way. You start digging.

“Y/N, are you okay?” Toph asks. You ignore her and continue digging.

“Y/N, you’re scaring us.” Katara tries. Nothing will get through your head, you’re a man possessed by a goal; bury your dead.

“They didn’t want to be cremated!” You shout, “They wanted to be buried!”

“Let me help.” Toph whispers.

“No.” You reply. You continue digging. You’re a mess before long, dirt smears your clothes, your hair is mopped with sweat, your palms are covered in raw skin, but you don’t care. They all watch you solemnly as you drop the chest into the hole, cover it and kneel, Bottle it all up, so you can dish it out at the right moment. Everything is tearing you apart inside. Hatred, resentment, sadness, pain. The boy who wrote that was a juvenile fool. You feel tears force themselves out of your eyes. You try to push them back, but a sob releases them all. Toph walks towards you and hugs you into her shoulder. “I miss them so much.” you whisper.

“I know.” Toph whispers back, “I know.” Kuei soon joins you, followed by Aang, followed by Katara and Sokka. They all give you a big hug as you clutch onto Toph with every fiber of your being.

“Don’t leave me.” you whimper.

“I’d never leave you. Let’s get you back to the palace, yeah?” You nod and she leads the group back into the palace.

When they sit down, they discuss the plan and they decide to split up. Aang is gonna take Sokka on Appa to see his dad, then Aang is gonna see a Guru at the Eastern Air Temple. Toph is gonna see her mother and Katara is gonna work out the plan with the generals of Ba Sing Se. You say goodbye to Aang and Sokka before they leave and head off on your own, promising Toph to meet her at her mother’s. After a long time of walking, you sit down on a bench and start sulking. Then you hear a voice.

“There’s two types of fighters, Y/N. The kind that hide from their emotions and the kind that accepts them.”

The voice is booming. All of a sudden, you’re a little kid again, sword training with your father, he’s serious and angry. As always. Maybe he has a reason.

“You aren’t a man if you bottle everything up, Y/N. That honor isn’t for the people too weak to face themselves.”

He holds the flat of his blade to your face and you see every person you’ve killed, one by one, all with that terrified look.

“Would a real man be so insecure with himself that he has to kill anyone who wrongs him?”

“No.”

“I can’t hear you.”

“No!” you shout.

The world melts away and you stand ankle-deep in ash.

“Why are you doing this to me?”

“You’re doing this to yourself!”

He comes at you with a sword strike that you block.

“You guide your sword like a boy playing with a toy.”

You block a second strike.

“You’re reckless!”

A third.

“You’re disjointed!”

A fourth.

“You’re a danger to yourself!”

The next strike you dodge and swing your sword at his back. He disappears.

“The man doesn’t guide the sword, the sword guides the man.”

You shoot awake and see a big man sitting in front of you, Hui Yin. “I see you sleeping on bench, figure bench not comfortable, so I check. You whispering to yourself. I knew it was nightmare so I let play out.”

“I’m sorry for scaring you, I’ve just… got a lot on my mind.”

“I heard about ashes. Long Feng is terrible man. I know how painful it must be.” he looks down. “I’ve been through bad situation or two, lost men. Good men. I always find solace in thought that I don’t have to be bad man because of it. I see similar conflict in you.” He rests a giant hand on your shoulder. “You grow up too fast. I wish I could say that life gets easier, but no. Doesn’t. You make own destiny in this world.”

“Thanks.” you say, “That makes everything a whole lot more clear.”

“Glad to help.”

“Hey, would you like to meet my girlfriend?”

“Wife?”

“Right. Wife.”

“I think I have, but okay.”

When you both show up at where her mother is staying, you find it empty. There’s a clearing in the dust where a cage has fallen and large footprints leading out of the door. “Hey, would you like to go on a man hunt with me?”

“Since spa is broken, yes.” You both follow the prints.


	9. The Crossroads of Destiny

You and Hui Yin track them out of the city. “When I find them, they’ll regret the day they chose to attack her. I will tear them in half.”

“If that is wish.” Hui Yin replies, the wagon is being carried by three ostrich-horses and moving along quite fast. Hui Yin used it to travel to the Omashu port back in the day, “However I feel it wrong. They want money, no doubt. They want to make living, they go about in wrong way.”

You grunt in response and see a buggy ahead carrying a cage. “That’s gotta be them.” You say, Hui Yin nods, “Let’s make them pay.” You pull your buggy beside theirs. “Hello sir, I am looking for directions, which way to Ba Sing Se?”

“Get out of our way.” The man holding the reins says.

“Hello?! Is somebody out there?!” 

Toph. “How much will it take for you to forget this?” his passenger asks, “She is wanted back home.”

You smile, “I’ll take big guy.” Hui Yin says, then stands up, grabs the guy by his head, and slams him against the cage. You take a fighting stance with your sword and the second guy glares, creating a rock pillar beneath you, which you balance on, boost off of and land on top of him, pinning him to the ground. 

Hui Yin slams his opponent’s head into the cage three times, then tosses him backwards. The man quickly gets up and punches Hui, crushing his hand. Hui Yin kicks him in the face with his gigantic boot and steps on his neck with a glare. 

You take your sword above your head as he pleads for mercy, promising to let her go. You aren’t listening as you bring your sword down. Would a real man be so insecure with himself that he has to kill anyone who wrongs him? The sword lodges itself in the ground right next to his head. Two hard punches and he’s out cold. Then you hear the sound of metal twisting and bending. Hui Yin looks just as confused as you are. Out comes Toph. She takes a stance.

“Y/N? Is that you?”

“No, it’s the ghost of Kyoshi.” You sarcastically reply. She runs towards you and hugs you. 

“Thank you for coming.”

“Thank Hui Yin, it was his wagon.”

Hui bows to her, “It was honor. Happy to help in any way possible.” 

Toph gives him a hug and he pats her head. “Now what should we do about these guys?” you ask. 

Toph pulls away and smirks, “I have an idea.” After you shove them in the cage and Toph closes it, you chase after her in Hui Yin’s buggy while he sleeps beside you. 

After a long time, you see Appa fly beside Toph, Sokka and Aang riding him. “Hey, you guys need a ride?” Sokka asks, scaring Toph off of her rock leg… things and she flies backwards into the buggy, right between you and Hui Yin.

“Does this mean I win?” you ask, Toph punches you in response. You stop the buggy and Appa lands in front of you, Sokka and Aang slide off of him, meeting you in the buggy. “What’s wrong?” you ask.

“Katara. She’s in trouble.” Sokka says. 

You and Toph quickly leave the buggy and stand with them. “I get this back home.” Hui Yin says, “You go.” You nod and hop on Appa before flying off with the group. 

“So how did it go with the guru?” Toph asks, holding onto your arm to keep balance, “Did you master the Avatar state?”

Aang looks away for a bit, uncomfortable with the situation. “Aang, are you okay?” Sokka asks.

“I’m great! It went great with the guru, I completely mastered the Avatar state.” The lie detector determined that was a lie. He nervously laughs, “Yeah…” 

“So Toph, you’re sure you’re fine?” you ask. She seemed awfully quiet since the kidnapping, you are worried for her but she seems fine.

The lame look she gives you for asking the same question again, followed by the sigh and the sly smile tells you a different story, “Gee, if the answer was yes the last five times, I wonder what it will be this time?” You can sense the underlying sadness but you make the executive decision to leave it be. 

When you get to the palace, Kuei greets you all, “Hello everyone! To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Aang had a vision.” You say, “Where is Katara?”

“She’s safe, I think she’d be at the house by now.”

“But Aang’s vision was so realistic that he had to take Sokka from his father.” You reply.

“Trust me when I say this, Katara’s fine! There’s nothing to worry about.”

“If you have to say that, there’s usually something wrong.” you mutter.

“But… in my vision, I felt so sure that Katara was in trouble.”

“Well she met with the council of generals to plan the invasion… yeah. Since then she’s been with your friends, the Kyoshi Warriors.” Kuei recalls.

“See Aang? She’s with Suki. They’re probably back at our apartment right now talking about makeup or something.”

“Something feels… off.” You say, “I don’t know what it is, Kuei, but something is off. It’s a gut feeling.” 

Kuei shrugs and Aang says, “Okay Sokka, maybe you’re right.”

“Believe me, if there was any danger at all, Bosco’s animal instinct would detect it. He’s much smarter than your average bear.” Bosco awakens, sees you and charges, crashing you onto the ground and licking your face.

“Big Guy, you’re killing me.” you groan. He tilts his head and lays down on top of you. “Kuei did any of the Kyoshi warriors say their name?”

“I remember a Mai.” Kuei replies. That name sounds familiar.

“Alrighty then. Thank you for your time.” You say, scooting out from underneath Bosco and bowing, then you all head towards their house in the city on Appa. When you land, you run inside. Momo flies towards Aang and latches onto him. He is visibly shaken.

“There’s no one else here.” Toph says. 

“Katara is in trouble, I knew it!” Aang exclaims

“Oh no.” Sokka whispers.

“Wait!” Toph says, “There’s someone at the door.” There’s a knocking that follows and Toph’s concerned face becomes a smile, ”Actually, I know who it is! It’s an old friend of mine.” She opens the door and Mushi stands outside.

“I need your help.” You and Toph smile welcomingly and Aang and Sokka freak out.

“You guys know each other?!” Aang shouts.

“Yeah. Dude makes some good tea.” You reply.

“I met him in the woods once and knocked him down,” Toph explains, “Then he gave me tea and some very good advice.”

“May I come in?” Mushi asks. Toph nods and he enters, “Princess Azula is here in Ba Sing Se.”

“She must have Katara!” Aang realizes.

“She has captured my nephew as well.”

“Then we’ll work together to fight Azula,” Aang decides, “and save Katara and Zuko.”

Sokka throws his hands into the air, “Woah there, you lost me at ‘Zuko.’”

“Isn’t he the bastardised heir of the Fire Nation?” You ask, “Your name isn’t Mushi at all! You’re Iroh, you’re the Dragon of the West.” you realize.

“Thanks for catching up with the party.” Sokka grunts, then turns back to Iroh, who starts to speak.

“Yes, but I’ve changed. Me and Professor Zei were good friends.” He says, then turns to Sokka, “And I know how you must feel about my nephew, but believe me when I tell you that there is good inside him. He is still capable of change.”

“Good inside him isn’t enough!” Sokka yells, “Why don’t you come back when it’s outside him too, okay?!”

“Katara’s in trouble.” Aang says, “All of Ba Sing Se is in trouble. Working together is our best chance to stop it.” Sokka nods after a second.

“I brought someone along that might be able to help us.” Iroh says, leading you out front to see a Dai Li guard tied up on the porch. Toph uses earthbending to stand him up and Iroh takes off his gag. 

“Azula and Long Feng are planning a coup. They’re going to overthrow the Earth King!”

“My sister!” Sokka demands, “Where are they keeping Katara?”

“In the crystal catacombs of old Ba Sing Se.” the Dai Li replies, “Deep beneath the palace.” And so, you all make haste back towards the palace. 

Toph kneels and feels the ground. After about a minute, she smirks, “Well, whaddya know? There is an ancient city down there, but it’s deep.” She makes the start of a tunnel.

“We should split up.” Sokka says, “Aang, you’ll go with Iroh to look for Katara and the angry jerk, no offense.”

“None taken.”

“The rest of us will go to warn the Earth King about Azula’s coup.” So you, Toph and Sokka climb the staircase. It takes ages to get to the top, but when you finally do, you see a familiar person, “There’s General How.” He then pulls you and Toph behind a pillar. You and Sokka watch as How is ambushed by Dai Li. 

He struggles against his bindings, “What’s going on here?” he demands.

“You’re under house arrest.” The Dai Li replies.

“The coup is happening right now!” Sokka whispers, “We’ve gotta warn the Earth King!” You grab Toph’s hand and follow Sokka. With Sokka’s quick thinking, you are in the Earth King’s throne room. “Thank goodness we’re in time!” Sokka exclaims.

“In time for what?” Kuei asks.

“Yeah what are you in time for?” one of the Kyoshi Warriors asks. You recognize the voice, as she flips towards Sokka and You, “Cutie?” This is directed towards Sokka, you reach for your sword. 

“Uh I’m kinda involved with Suki…” Sokka explains. 

“Who?” Before you can draw your weapon, Toph rockets a pillar into her face, launching her into the air. 

“They’re not the real Kyoshi warriors!” Toph exclaims. Kuei gasps and the other one, the emo one, Mai takes a stance.

“Sorry to disappoint you.” She throws knives which Toph creates a wall to block, launches the wall that Mai dodges, but she gets caught by a pillar. The other girl is attacking Sokka and you run for the king until you see Azula, a blue flame held to Kuei’s neck and you are forced to stand back and glare, arms raised. The acrobatic girl-- Ty Lee blocks Toph and Sokka’s Chi, she moves to you and hits three pressure points, blocking yours. You crumple forward and a Dai Li takes down Momo.

“Get them out of my sight.” Azula orders, shoving Kuei into a Dai Li agent’s hands.

“I won’t let you get away with this!” you shout as you’re dragged away.

“You still have fighting spirit, huh? That’s admirable.” Azula says, mockingly, “But you’re too late, just like your miserable family, Y/N. You see, I already have.”

“I’ll kill you!”

“Sure you will, keep dreaming. Guards, I won’t ask you again.”

Soon, you’re all in a prison cell, you give an angry glare to the ground. “I can’t believe we fell right into their trap.”

“Don’t beat yourself up over it, Y/N. We’ll get out of this.” Toph says.

“Then what?” You ask. “My city belongs to the Fire Nation.” 

“Then we take them down.” Sokka says, putting a hand on your shoulder. You nod grimly and Sokka peaks out of the window on the cell.

“Do you see any Dai Li agents nearby?” Toph asks.

“Nope,” Sokka says, “all clear.” Toph cracks her knuckles, puts her hands on the door and explodes it from its hinges. “Holy moly. You weren’t kidding huh, Y/N? Let’s go!”

“I’m not leaving without Bosco!” Kuei cries.

You lead them back to the throne room and see Mai sulking and Ty Lee trying to teach Bosco how to walk on his hands. “I kinda wanna take her down.” You mutter, “But Toph can do it the fastest.”

Toph sighs sarcastically, “I swear, I have to do all the work around here.” You step out of the way to let her in front of you. As Ty Lee demonstrates, Toph cuffs her hands to the ground, Ty Lee loses balance and her feet get cuffed as well. While this happens, Bosco cheers happily and claps. “That is a nice trick!” Toph quips, picking up a chunk of rock to throw at Mai.

“Well well well, how the turntables.” You muse.

“Just take the bear.” Mai groans, uninterested.

“Bosco!” Kuei cheers as he reunites with his bear whose blanket is tied around his neck like a cape. Bosco growls happily. 

“Look. It’s mandatory that we leave. Now.” You command. “Follow me.” You run through the building, taking out a few Dai Li along the way, until you’re out front where Appa sits. “Appa! Shit, what does Cueball say? Ip ip? No that’s dumb.” You watch as Katara holds Aang and runs towards you, followed by Dai Li. “Pip pip? Whip whip?” Katara climbs on and everyone starts yelling. “Yip yip?!” Appa flies off of the ground and you hand the reins to Katara as you stand up holding your sword, you slice apart rock after rock hurdled your way until you are declared out of reach. Then you have a stare down with Zuko and Azula as Appa flies away. You take your spot beside Kuei and sigh. “The Earth Kingdom has fallen.” You say, pain swelling through you. We have to have hope. That feeling is of failure now as you slump forwards and Kuei puts a hand on your shoulder. 

Katara is working on Aang. You see her pull out a vial of water and use it to heal him. It works as you hear him groan and she pulls him into a hug. There is a burn on his back that you can tell is gonna scar as she sets him down. When you're out of Ba Sing Se’s jurisdiction, Appa lands. 

“I want to thank you all for everything you’ve done. You’re all true heroes. I’ve been thinking and I’ve come to the decision that until this war fizzles out, I want to travel the world with Bosco, something I never could’ve done without you.” He tears away his Earth King attire to reveal a traveler’s neutral getup and Bosco does too, to look like a regular bear. “Y/N, I’m so sorry I let Long Feng guide my distrust. Without you, I’d have died. Possibly twice. If-- when I return to power, expect to get a job offer.”

“Thank you, it’s been an honor getting to know you.” You say, bowing. He pulls you into a friendly hug. When he lets go, Bosco gives you a crushing bear hug, “I’ll miss you too, Big Guy.” You wheeze, patting his strong shoulder, “I found this, thought you’d like it, in case I never see you again.” You give Kuei the picture.

“I’ll defend it with my life.” Kuei says before jumping on top of Bosco and riding into the distance, “I’ll see ya!” he calls. Everyone else waves back as you find the blanket on the ground. You look at it sadly before tearing a piece off and tying it to the handle of your father’s katona. When you get back up, you’re more determined than you’ve ever been.

“Let’s kick some ass.” you growl. They smile at your confidence and you all hop onto Appa. 

“Alright, where to?” Katara asks.

“Sokka, do you remember where your father’s fleet is?” You ask.

“Yeah, they’re-”

“Kay, if you would please step back and let the chaperone take the wheel?” Katara frowns at your attempt at a joke and sighs, getting up and moving out of the way as Sokka sits next to Aang and guides the flying Bison. She looks down in guilt and shame, two emotions you’ve struggled with yourself and you guide your hand to her shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile. She weakly smiles back before going back to moping. You feel a hand gently place itself on top of yours and look at Toph with a lovestruck smile as she pretends not to notice anything. The moon shines your path as you fly over the water on Appa.


	10. Taking the Ship

You all land on a small water tribe boat met by a tall guy with pouty blue eyes, he looks like an older Sokka. “Hello Sokka, Katara.” They hug him in a touching scene that makes you smile, when they let go, he looks at you and Toph, “My name is Hakoda, Chief Hakoda.”

“Hello, I’m Y/N.” You greet, firmly shaking his hand. Toph introduces herself in the same manner.

“It’s an honor to have esteemed friends of the Avatar on board. Speaking of which, where is he?” He looks up at Aang who’s still asleep on Appa. You bring him down and carry him over your shoulder. “Follow me, there are beds in the cabin.” You and Sokka follow him into the ship for a while before setting Aang down on a wool bed. “What happened to him?”

“My guess, he got into a fight against powerful firebenders. Some have the ability to channel lightning, which is what the wound looks like.” You say.

“How is he not dead?”

“Ask Katara that one. She did some waterbending thing and he was brought back to life.” You reply, shrugging. You leave from the cabin, leaving the father and son to chat and find the deck, Toph and Katara are eating something and you sit next to Toph. “What’s that?”

“Prunes of some sort. Seriously, stay away from them.”

“Well I think they’re great.” Katara replies.

“Well you never know until you try it, may I snag one of yours, Dear?” you ask. Toph gives you a warning look before waving you on. You take one, pop it in your mouth and immediately gag. You try to pretend you like it through a series of cringes, winces and gags as you chew through it and swallow. Katara gives you an expecting look. “Yeah, it’s great.” you lie, “I would have another but I’ll just let this digest for a bit, see where my body leaves me. Toph, can I interest you in a romantic stroll?” Katara looks 

“Are you asking me on a date, Graceless?”

“Yes.” 

She holds her hand out, which you take and help her up, “Maybe it’s time we hang out for a bit. Katara, you’re in charge while I’m gone.” She squeezes your hand and you take lead, guiding her across the deck. “Maybe you should come up with a better nickname than ‘Dear.’ It makes me feel old.”

“How about Short Stuff?” She gut-punches you and you wheeze, clutching your stomach. “I deserved that one. Let’s see here… nope. All that comes to mind are jokes about your height.” She gives the ground a glare that you can tell is faked. “How about I call you my Darling. I like the sound of it.”

“I like that one. Dammit, Y/N, now I’ve gotta outdo that.”

“Okay, two things. One; language. Two; I like the old nickname.”

“Okay, two things. One; I’ll watch my damn language when you watch yours. Two; you aren’t even really graceless anymore.”

“That’s why I like it! It’s a misnomer!”

“You’re such a nerd.” she groans.

“You love it.”

“I might.” She brushes your cheek with her free hand and feels around your face. “What color are your eyes?” she asks wistfully.

“E/C. Do you know what that looks like?”

“No.”

“It feels like this.” Your free hand guides her hand to your neck.

“Soft.” She whispers, “What’s it like to see?”

“It’s like a burst of colors, all beautiful, blending together into both perfection and imperfection all at once in a stunning balance.”

“It sounds beautiful.”

“Good, because that’s what I see right now, right in front of me.”

“God you’re so cheesy.”

“I know. I can’t help it.” her hand brushes across your lips and she walks forward, steps on her tip-toes and kisses you, it’s long and fiery, like a caffeinated drink pumping through your system. When she pulls away, she turns to face the ocean. “I think I love you.” you say.

She turns around again to face you, “I think… the same. When this is all over, I wanted to start a school over by Yu Dao. I was hoping you’d help me run it.” You hesitate slightly and she finally pulls her hand away, “If you can’t, I’ll understand. I know how much Ba Sing Se means to you-”

“You kidding? Of course I’m gonna help you. Someone’s gotta look out for those poor children!” She scowls and you cup her face, “But we’ve gotta go to Ba Sing Se for at least a month, maybe two.”

“That’s fair.” Toph decides. “In the desert, Sokka gave you something, what was it?”

“A book. It’s called The L/N Tragedy. This isn’t about the ones I buried, this is the story of how my Great, Great Grandfather who was hunted down by a dragon he’d wounded that went on to kill everyone and kidnap his only son. The book ends there but after that my Great Grandfather grew up in a village that worshipped the dragons like gods and he was taught to fight the ancient Dragon Tai Chi style. From there, he had a hunger for knowledge and taught my Grandpa everything he learned before going off to fight the Fire Nation and liberate. This was at the start of the war. He was murdered in an attack on the Firelord. My Grandpa had my father and was deemed ‘too unstable’ to fight. My dad however was a natural. The sword I carry is the first and only sword he ever made, when he grew old enough, he moved to Ba Sing Se. He met a young Zei, they never became friends and he met Mom. His efforts in defending the city made him legendary. He killed the son of The Dragon of the West which led to his quick defeat. After that he moved back out to the old family house and settled down while still leaving to take down the Fire Nation. You know the rest.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah, my family are a bunch of lunatics. At least I turned out pretty good.”

“You did punch Aang in the face.”

“Yeah, but he’d been asking for it for days.” you explain. Toph shrugs, “But you might be right, I’m probably unstable, but with the shit I’ve been through, worse could’ve happened.”

Toph nods and turns back around to face the lake, you join her, leaning against the railing. “You know, most men would be scared and insecure about their girlfriend being stronger than them. You’re different, why?”

“Because I know that balance is important. I’ve learned that I have some skills you don’t. I’m a great lookout for instance.” She smiles at this, “I also know that there’s nobody on the planet who’s as worthy as you are.”

“That means a lot to me.”

You wrap your arm around Toph’s shoulders and pull her towards you, humming a tune and feeling the wet breeze of the lake fill your lungs. “We need to do this more.” you whisper.

“If it’s not on the water, yes.”

“Oh come on, water ain’t so bad. I like it.”

“Yeah, well you can also see.”

“I’ll protect you.”

“Then who’ll protect you?” You both share a laugh.

When night comes, you retire to a room you’d have to share with someone due to the shortage of beds. They were gonna pair you with Sokka until Toph spoke up about how she feels safer around you. You blushed and said that it didn’t matter to you, then noise rules were set in place which made you even more embarrassed. You’ve just been staring at the ceiling, knowing what the future has in store and fearing for the world as it is. The stress is eating you alive. You sit up and rub your eyes, grabbing your water flask and drinking from it before setting it back down and laying back in the bed, cursing the gods for the soreness. Before long, Toph comes in. She’s beautiful. Her hair is let down over her back and she is wearing a green robe that you don’t recall seeing before. She notices you staring and blushes, looking down as she continues to stroll into the room to join you in bed.

“So… this is awkward.” you say.

“...Yeah.” Toph agrees, “So what did you wanna do before this started?”

“Well I wanted to be an adventurer, but there isn’t much left to explore, so I picked up a lot of skills. I’ve learned basic potion skills as well as Fire Nation medical studies and folk remedies, I have experience in retail, cooking, teaching, commentating, massaging, a little bit of acting and writing.”

“You can massage?” Toph asks cheekily.

“I picked up quite a bit from this skinny bald guy named Hakmin. He teaches language at the university and has a masseuse license, in case he gets bored of teaching. Do you want me to show you?” You ask, kindly.

“I’m kinda inclined to take up on that offer, my feet have been killing me all day.”

You sigh, “You’d better be glad that I still remember anything. Do you want me to clean them too? Or are you gonna blow me through a wall like the last person?”

“You know about that?”

“Yeah, Hui told me ‘Don’t worry, it was wife. Your wife.’ And I’d forgotten about the lie for a moment, but it spread all over Ba Sing Se that I’d married you. Also, I was right down the hall.”

“Well, I stand by my decision.” Toph decides, “And a rinse would feel nice…”

“Alrighty then, one rinse coming up.” you stand up and leave the room, bumping into someone, “Hey, watch it!” you growl, before looking up to see a tired Sokka. “Oh. Hey.”

“Hey, Y/N.” he yawns, “Katara’s on the deck, could you talk to her?”

“You see, I’m getting something for Toph-”

“Go ahead, I can wait!” Toph calls.

“Well then, I’ll be right on that. Take care now, bye bye, then.” You pat his shoulder and walk around him, going onto the deck to see Katara sulking at the railing, “Hey. I came out here to see if you need anything?” She shakes her head, “Come on, Tooth Fairy, you’re griping on something. You can tell me. Even if it’s about Toph, I guarantee I wouldn’t tell her. Unless she beat it out of me.” She smiles a little bit. “Is it Cueball? Did he confess?”

“Confess what?”

“Not my place to say.” You shrug, “That’s not all that’s on your mind is it? Is it Sokka? I’ll kick his ass…”

“No, it’s… it’s stupid.”

“If feelings were stupid, I’d be the biggest idiot on the planet. Since Sokka is around, that ain’t the case. Lay it on me.”

“Promise you won’t laugh?”

“That’s a L/N’s guarantee, with an up to three year warranty.” 

“I’m kinda mad at my Dad.”

“For what?”

“When my mother was killed, he went off to fight. It was like he abandoned us.”

“You looked happy to see him.”

“I was! Now the feeling just hurts worse. I’m sorry, I-”

“Hey, don’t apologize to me. You wanna know what’s pitiful? When my entire family died, do you know what the first thing I felt was? It wasn’t grief, it wasn’t despair, it wasn’t guilt, I actually felt betrayed. It’s how the brain processes emotion. It isn’t normal to not feel anything. When you lost your mother, you lost your dad too of his own accord. I get it. Everyone’s been through shit, Kay. We gotta use that understanding to push ourselves and others forward.” Katara hugs you and cries into your shoulder. “See? Let it out girl, let it out.” 

When she’s done, she pulls away, “Thanks, I see why Toph likes you so much.”

“I see why you like Aang so much, so we’re even.”

“Why then?”

“He’s hard-headed, I know that better than anyone.” You say, shaking your fist with emphasis.

“WelI was about to call you kind, but that kinda ruined it.”

“I stand by my decision.”

“You hang around Toph too much.”

“Maybe. Anyways, I need to get some warm water, a bucket and a rag, got any ideas where to find them? It’s for Toph.”

“Why does she need it?”

“I’d rather not say.”

“Fine then, keep your secrets. Follow me.” Katara leads you down into the boat and grabs you a bucket of clean warm water that would’ve been used for the deck and a clean rag from her bag. You give your thanks and return to your room.

“What was she upset about?” 

“Just Aang.” you fib. You’re not a good liar, and she opens her mouth to speak before you cut her off, “Look she just has family problems okay, nothing concerning you or me.” She accepts this answer and lays back down as you wet the rag and start to clean her feet, you sense that she enjoys the feeling as you continue, thoroughly cleaning before getting to the warmup twists, prepping for the massage, you feel her shiver at the contact and before long, you start to properly massage her, cupping her left foot in your left hand and rubbing from the toes, the gentle pulls, twists, squeezes and rubs each receiving their own cute reaction, down the soles and to her heels, paying extra mind to the arches, just like you were taught. Then you pay mind to her ankle, continuing to rub, massaging the pressure points. Throughout the massage you repeatedly ask questions like “Does this feel good?” or “Would you like me to press more?” always receiving some form of satisfied grunt that resembles a “yes.” Then you do the same to her other foot. When you are done, You look up and see the most relaxed Toph that you’ve ever witnessed, you know that your slight training paid off with a kind of satisfaction that can be summed up as pride. Then you climb into bed. “I’m beat.” You whisper, closing your eyes. Before you go to sleep, you feel a hand on your chest, a head on your shoulder and loosely wrap your arm around the small figure holding you. “Goodnight, Darling.” You whisper before going to sleep, not needing to hear her response.

“A real fighter wouldn’t soil his hands in the spoil of an endless war.” 

It’s your brother.

“It’s the right thing to do.” 

“How would you know the right thing to do? You’re a murderer.”

“Yeah, but I’m not gonna let them win.”

“They already have. If you don’t stop, they’ll make you watch as they torture that girl on your arm. You already lost. Father could protect Ba Sing Se, why can’t you?”

“Because I am not Father. You couldn’t either, you couldn’t even beat me in a fight using earthbending, so I don’t wanna hear your shit.”

“You were always Father’s least favorite.”

“I didn’t have to suck up to him to get his respect.”

“How dare you talk to me like this?!”

“Simple, you’re not my real brother.” 

With that, you bow and take your leave.

“Y/N, wake up! You’re gonna wanna see this!” You hear a voice shout as it enters the room and sees you and Toph, you’re sprawled out on the bed with a dribble of drool running down your face, with Toph curled up next to you, snoring quite loudly into your chest, her hair a mess again. You see that the intruder is Sokka and debate whether to sigh in relief or scream in abject terror. “Well, looks like you two had a long night, can you wake her up?” 

“I don’t know, she sleeps like a rock. Let me just pull away.” You manage to do so without waking her up, grab your sword and follow Sokka outside, seeing a giant Fire Nation warship, not long after, you realize that it’s still night, meaning you got maybe two hours of sleep. “What are we gonna do?”

“We’ve gotta take down the ship, I suggested that we do it from the inside and keep the ship as a disguise.” 

“I like that idea.” you nod, “What about the crew?”

“We can’t have them telling the Fire Nation our business.” Sokka says sadly, “I wanted you to go up with me and Dad. I can trust your skill.” You’re silent. Would a real man be so insecure with himself that he has to kill anyone who wrongs him? “I get that you don’t want to kill them, but they’d kill us in a heartbeat-”

“And by being the same, we’re better than them?”

“That’s not what I mean. I’m saying that the Fire Nation has killed millions. They chose this life. I know you’ve killed, you can see it in a man’s eyes. I just need that you one last time. Think about what they did to your family.” 

“I guess you have a point. We do need this ship.”

“Trust me, I hate this just as much as you, but it’s the only way.”

“I’ll help you this once.” 

Hakoda and a man of a similar build walks towards you two, “I’m glad you could join us. Your family held the war on their shoulders for many years, it’s an honor to have such an esteemed and remarkable soldier in my presence.” he bows. 

“Great.” you reply, lamely. “Let’s just get this over with so I can get some sleep. And I’d better wake up on my own or I’m gonna be pissed.”

“Yes sir.” Hakoda says.

“Alrighty then, just us?”

“With less people stealth is a better option.”

“That makes sense. Let’s kick some ass.”

They launch two grappling hooks which you and Sokka climb behind them. “We’ll take the deck and move inside.” Sokka whispers, “You start inside and take control. We’ll join you after a while, fully by then, we’ll all be safe.” Hakoda nods as you all stand on the deck. You draw your sword and move towards the front of the deck, you find a few on the railing who taste cold steel as you come to the nose of the ship. You see two guards chatting. Moving into a well-hidden space, you whistle. This arouses the guards’ attention and one of them comes towards you. You stab him in the chest, your sword cutting through his armor like butter and kick him off of the edge. The other one shows up to see the commotion only to be beheaded and meet his friend in the ocean. Then you start working inwards, your sword’s quick, deadly strikes make it easy to take out one Fire Nation soldier after another until you and Sokka meet in the middle. “Your side all clear?”

“Clear as a baby’s ass, you?”

“Yeah, it’s all cleared out. Let’s head inside.” You both enter the building and go through it, finding dead Fire Nation littering the floor. You find the other two at the top floor. When you two show up, they enter and find a big burly man waiting. “Well, I think they’ve got this-”

“Don’t be a pussy.” You grunt, joining his father and fellow Water Tribe, sheathing your sword. “Hey Super Soakers, do your shit while I fuck up this ass clown.” They nod, leaving you and the giant soldier in a stare down. “Hey Porky, you want an ass beating worse than yo mama could’ve ever dreamed? Let’s go a couple rounds, yeah?” You take a fighting stance, slide beneath the charge and punch him right in the back of the head before locking in a headlock which is easily broken with a toss, landing you on the ground right in front of him. You roll left, dodging a stomp, sweep his leg, which barely does damage but startles him long enough for you to pop up, body rush him and hit an uppercut. He staggers more and attempts to grab you which is evaded and he eats a kick to midsection. This almost takes him down, as he doubles over, you run and hit a jumping curb stomp, smashing him face first into the ground with the force of a stick of dynamite. “And that’s the way the cookie crumbles.” You quip, nudging him over with your foot. He looks at you with intense fear. “How many people have you killed?”

“None.”

“Don’t fucking lie to me!” You shout. He lowers his head. “Good boy. Now answer the damn question.”

“Hundreds.”

“And why should I let you live?”

“My baby boy at home, he wants to see his Dad again. Please don’t kill me.” 

“Don’t worry, I won’t kill you.”

“Really?”

“If you answer this next question right and don’t fucking lie to me. I’ve killed twenty men with this sword today, I wouldn’t mind making it twenty-one. So riddle me this, why are you a soldier?”

“My father forced me into the military. He said he’d disown me.”

“Congrats, you passed. Remember, you stab us in the back, I have no problem stabbing you in the back. Comprende?”

“Yessir.” he says, meekly.

“Woah, woah, wait a second, we’re not taking a Fire Nation soldier onto this trip, we can’t trust him.” Hokada exclaims.

“I think we can. The moment I was put on this suicide mission, I was put in charge, I have more battle experience in one limb than you have in your entire life time, Fish Brain. If we wanna have a chance at beating Ozai, we need intel, we need information into the Fire Nation, which is where Creme Brulee here makes himself useful. If he doesn’t, father and son may never cross paths again.” The man nods. “See? We may not like it, but when it comes to Fire Nation shit, I’m the most experienced. Before I left my home I was taught everything on their strategies, A through Z, 1 through fucking infinity. You aren’t winning without me, and without him, I’m leaving.”

Sokka gets between you two, “Alright, there’s a bit of an ego clash, but I’m with Y/N here. This guy probably gets several notices and being the head of the ship, he probably gets intel, so if we keep him on a short leash, he could be useful.”

“I don’t like this.” Hakoda decides, “But I suppose you’re right. Sokka, stay here. Keep a sword trained on him. The rest of us will get the others.” You follow him to the Water Tribe boat, and start transporting people, Aang is set in the captain’s den and you get Toph last. 

She’s still asleep. “Toph, Darling, wake up.” you whisper, gently nudging her. Eventually, she groans into consciousness. 

“What now?”

“We’re switching to another ship. I’ll put you to bed there and join you.” 

“You drive a hard bargain.” She says, sarcastically, “Can you carry me?”

“Fine. But you owe me.” You grab her headband, stuff it in your pocket, then pick her up bridal style and she has the gall to fall asleep in your arms as you use your climber’s gear to get to the ship, then you head to the lower den, where the captains stay when their lives are threatened. You lay Toph down in the bed, which is ironically the most comfortable on the ship, before moving back upstairs to the bunk room. Katara spots you and waves. You lazily wave back and head to the control room where Sokka waits with Kentucky Fried Cheesecake. “I found keys in the captain’s den. We can put him in the jail for now.”

“That’s a good idea.”

“Those happen from time to time. Let’s just get him there and raise anchor.” You say, grabbing the captain by one arm and Sokka grabs the other, together, you two drag him down three flights of stairs and throw him into the cell before locking it up. “You hold onto the keys, we may need them. If the ship is sinking, I’m down the hall and to the left.”

“Wait!” he tosses you his bag, “Toph asked me to hold onto those for her. Give them to her when she wakes up. Also, give me back my bag.” 

“Alright. Sleep well, Nimrod.”

“What?”

“Nothing. Goodnight.” You walk back to your room and collapse onto the bed before pulling Toph closer, taking the headband out of your pocket and falling right to sleep.


	11. The Awakening

After weeks of Fire Nation roleplay with the gang and nights of seeing your dead father and brother, sometimes waking up in a cold sweat with force, waking up a frequently grumpy Toph who always comforted you through the worst ones. It was a chain, one could say. You lamented to Toph, Katara lamented to you. You being a wreck and understanding that, always took the time to listen and give advice. Like a good friend does. Today the cycle is broken as while you feed Momo with Toph, you hear the clunk of a body on metal and look over to see Aang on the ground. Momo jumps onto his shoulder and starts licking his face.

“No shit.” you whisper.

“Twinkle-Toes!” Toph cheers, “That’s gotta be you!” 

“Aang, you’re awake!” Katara joins in, everyone rushes towards him and surrounds him.

“Are you sure? I feel like I’m dreaming.”

“Shore as the beach.” You quip, taking off your Fire Nation helmet. Nobody laughs except Sokka. “Okay, screw you guys, that was clever.”

Katara pulls Aang into a hug, scaring Momo away and onto your shoulder. “You’re not dreaming, you’re finally awake.”

Next is Sokka, who gives him a quick bro hug, “Aang, good to see you back with the living, buddy.” The mask distorts his voice giving it a robotic sound.

“Sokka?” He asks, confused. Before you see him get woozy and rush over as he faints, barely catching him. Katara grabs him and sits him up before Appa joins the gathering. You sit him up against the giant bison as you look him over. 

“He’ll need cold water and some food. No meat of any kind, he’s vegan and it could make him sick. Make sure it isn’t too salty, my cholesterol level has been through the roof for the last week. We don’t both need to die before we’re fifty. Sokka, get me my bag. Toph, stay here with me. Move, move, move!” And so they do, you check Aang’s temperature, not out of the normal. Oral check, aside from the missing tooth where you decked him, no issues. Pulse. A little fast, but not enough to cause alarm and eyes, he’s reacting. “Yup, seems good.”

“Why’d you need me?”

“Emotional support.”

“I’m back.” Katara says, giving you a bucket of water. 

“Thank you.” You say, taking it and splashing him in the face, he wakes up with a start and Appa roars his displeasure. “Could I get a refill.” You don’t don’t really ask it as Katara sighs and walks away with the bucket. Then some guy comes back with Sea Prunes. “Are you trying to kill him? Get him some fecking food! Don’t you have carrots or some shit? Grass? Anything with a remotely tolerable taste?”

“Yessir.” The Water Tribe warrior replies, running back into the cabin. 

“Maybe I am a bad influence.” Toph notes as Sokka comes out with your bag.

“Toph wants a sandwich.” 

“Right on it!” Sokka exclaims, turning back around.

“Woah, you grew a beard.” Aang notes.

“Yup! Do you like it?”

“You look weird.”

“You do too.” You chuckle.

He glares at you and you smile, scratching the long stubble. He sighs and looks at you with a bit of fright, “What’s happening?”

“We took Captain Shuku here’s ship. Converted him.”

“How?” Aang groans.

“I’m persuasive.” you chuckle. “How do you feel?”

“Tired.”

“Doesn’t everyone?” You ask. Before long, Sokka, Katara and the food guy are all back at once. You take a ladle from your bag, fill it with water and offer it to Aang who happily accepts, you give Toph the sandwich, she takes a bite and nods with a thumb up. You grab Aang’s vegetable soup and offer him a spoon. He takes the bite and nods. “Good. Kay, you feed him until he can feed himself. He seems pretty okay to me, other than a slightly fast pulse.” She nods and takes your position. 

“Why are we on a fire nation ship? Why is everyone dressed this way? Why am I the only one who’s completely out of it?”

“You need to take it easy, okay?” Katara asks. “You got hurt pretty bad.” There’s an awkward silence. “I like your hair.”

“I have hair?!” Aang exclaims, feeling his head, “How long was I out?”

“A few weeks, Y/N and Dad took care of us mostly. They aren’t bad joint leaders surprisingly, although it didn’t start out easy.”

“It never does with Y/N.” Aang rubs his cheek.

“I can still hear you, jackass.”

“Sorry!” Aang laughs. 

“Everything okay?” Hakoda asks. 

“We’re fine, Dad.” Katara says, looking away. You sense hostility and sigh. You tried to help, but you failed. Again. You feel Toph’s hand brush across your arm and you smile at her before returning the favor, grabbing her hand.

“I’m Hakoda, Katara and Sokka’s father.” He extends his hand.

“He knows who you are.” Katara snaps, “I just called you ‘Dad’ didn’t I?”

“I guess you’re right.” Hakoda looks down sadly. You remember what your mother told you once about your father after he’d beaten you for staying out late, A father’s love, no matter how far from perfect, is still a father's love, there is nothing in the world that can replace that. He wants to be a good father, you can make it easier by just meeting him halfway.

“Well, it’s nice to officially meet you, Chief Hakoda!” Aang greets, extending his hand. They share a quick greeting.

“Great, great. Now you guys have finally met, now would you mind giving us a little privacy?” 

“Of course.” Hakoda says, walking away. 

You squeeze Toph’s hand, “Come on.” You lead her to a place separated from the group. “I’m too tired for this shit.” You grumble as Toph finishes her sandwich, “Are you ready to face the Fire Nation?”

“Yes.” Toph confidently states, “Are you?”

“I don’t know.” You admit, “I used to fight them all the time but something doesn’t feel right about this eclipse, almost too good to be true, y’know?”

“You do know that good things can happen for us, right?”

“Yeah, every time I look at you.” She smiles. “Maybe I’m just stressed. I could go for a steak. Like actual bull-deer steak”

“Yeah, next time we stop, I’m getting a chocolate cake.”

“Didn’t take you for a sweets person.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know.” Toph shrugs.

“I do love a mystery.” you say.

“You also love me.”

“Toph: International Woman of Mystery.”

“I like that.”

“I like you.”

She smiles, “You are such a sap.”

“Yeah,” You walk forwards, “But you seem to like it. I think we’re becoming more like each other. That’s quite the prospect.”

Toph shrugs, looking up at you, “I’ve become better and you are still arrogant, but you just keep impressing me.”

“Thank you. Let’s sit down for lunch, maybe it’s edible.”

“If not, sandwich boy will fetch you and me a sandwich.” You can sense that she wants to pull you instead and you allow it, falling back behind her as she guides you into the cafeteria where a man gives you both some sort of fish. You both bow in thanks and walk out onto the deck where you see your group and join them.

“Ay, Not-So Cueball, it’s good to see you again!” You greet, putting a firm grip on his shoulder and shaking him rather than clapping his shoulder and potentially hurting him. Aang smiles weakly as you sit down next to him. “So, how are you feeling?” 

“Tired.” Aang admits, wearily, “But I could be worse. How’re you guys?”

“Alive.” you say. Toph hits you playfully and you wheeze, “More alive than ever, I mean.”

“I’m good too.”

“What happened while I was out?” Sokka starts to fill him in as you eat the lunch you were given, sitting down on the ground as Toph leans onto your shoulder. Shuku and Hakoda idle on either side of Sokka, nodding along to his story and you hardly listen when Sokka’s monologue is finished, Aang wearilly asks, “So what now?”

“We’ve been working on a modified version of the invasion plan.”

Katara cuts in, “It’s Sokka’s invasion plan.” You realize that you did all you could to help and only one man can settle her anger. Hakoda. 

He shies away from conflict and corrects himself, “Yes, Sokka’s plan. We won’t be able to mount a massive invasion without the Earth King’s armies, but the solar eclipse will still leave the Fire Nation vulnerable.”

“So we’re planning a smaller invasion.” Sokka explains, “Just a ragtag team of our friends and allies from around the Earth Kingdom. We already ran into Pipsqueak and the Duke.” 

He gestures towards the large guy with a smaller boy perched on his shoulder. You distinctly remember finding them trying to steal from the ship after waking up in the middle of the night to take a piss. “Good to see you again, Aang.” Pipsqueak says, cheerilly.

“And the best part is: the eclipse isn’t our biggest advantage. We have a secret.” His eyes glance left and right, “You.”

“Me?” Aang asks.

“Yep! The whole world thinks you’re dead! Isn’t that great?!” Sokka cheers triumphantly. Aang’s face is filled with shock, similar to yours, but for an obviously different reason. Aang’s shocked because of the realization, you’re shocked that Sokka would be stupid enough to bring that up right away and not even attempt to ease Aang into it. 

“The world thinks I’m dead?!” he demands, standing up. “How is that good news?! That’s terrible!”

“No, it’s great! It means the Fire Nation won’t be hunting us anymore, and even better, they won’t be expecting you on the Day of Black Sun.”

“No no no no no, you have no idea. This is so messed up.” Aang is experiencing a crisis. The foghorn of another boat blares and everyone snaps their attention towards another ship. You put on your helmet. “No. I’ll handle this. The Avatar is back.” He whips out his glider then grunts in pain.

“Aang, wait! Remember, they don’t know that we’re not Fire Nation.” Aang reluctantly puts the glider away.

“Everyone be calm. Bato, Hakoda, Shuku and I will take care of this. Hide Appa and Momo. Toph, Katara, Aang, wait inside. Make sure our cover isn’t blown, I need Sokka to be my eyes and ears inside. We’ve only got one shot. We can’t fuck it up. Shuku, take lead. They’ll know you. Don’t even try to code anything or that ship will be at the bottom of the lake. You’ll probably be on it. I won’t hesitate.” Shuku nods at your command and takes the lead. When they pull up alongside you, they drop a bridge. Three men walk towards you.

“Captain Shuku.” he bows.

“Lee.”

“Why are you off course, Shuku? All western fleet ships are supposed to be moving toward Ba Sing Se to support the occupation.” 

“We were ordered by General Fei to deliver supplies and come back. He said that another matter needed to be attended to back home.”

“Fei isn’t ahead of the Admiral.”

“I’m doing as I was ordered by the leader of this fleet. Surely you can miss out on fifty soldiers.”

“Fine. Although I wish I’d get notice about these things.”

“Our private fleet is none of your concern, Private. Good day, sir.” 

Lee looks down, slightly dejected. “Good day, Captain Shuku.” Shuku motions for the ship to move forward before it does. No conflict arises.

“Good job, Shuku. I’m glad we can trust you.” You whisper. Shuku nods and you continue on your merry way. Eventually you pull up to a dock, where you momentarily station. You, Sokka, Toph and Katara find Aang resting restlessly in the captain’s den. 

“Hey, Aang. We’re going into town to find some dinner.”

“Well, Me and Toph are gonna break off after you guys find a place. We have specific food in mind.” You add.

Aang rubs his stomach, “Well I am pretty hungry.” He admits, “Maybe dinner’s a good idea.”

Sokka walks forward, holding a bandana. “Here, tie this around your head, it’ll hide your arrow.”

“I’m not going out if I can’t wear my arrow proudly.” Aang retorts.

“Bud, you can wear it all you want after we kick the Firelord’s ass.” You try, semi-cheerily. He gives you a plain look and you get defensive, “Just trying to cheer you up a bit but fuck me, I guess.” You say in sing-song.

“You guys go ahead without us, we’ll catch up with you.” Katara suggests. You shrug before grabbing Toph’s hand and leading the way, being sure to keep pace with her. You lead the way towards the restaurant district, Katara catches up with you there. Katara and Sokka eat at a noodle place and you take Toph to the grill. You and toph both get a bull-deer steak that’s about the size of your head. You pay and lead Toph away, holding yours in your hand and she carries hers. You lead her towards a baker where she orders a small cake and you throw up a gold piece. She gets her cake and you both settle down in a quiet place just outside of town. A small bench overlooking a large crater. At the bottom is a world unseen by man, just beyond a beach at the bottom. The hole is as deep as Everest is tall.

“This is The Portal Through Time.” You say. "It was carved by ancient dragons. The sand at the bottom is said to contain the most beautiful treasures ever found. The only way down is to jump.”

“Why hasn’t anyone gotten it?” 

“Your bending stops working halfway down. There’s no way down. No rope long enough, no knot strong enough. Rumor has it that the dragons have been hibernating down there, considering the impossibility of entry by a human,” you take a bite of your steak, “it’s possible. This crater is an extremely sacred site to these people. They meditate here, they sleep here, they mourn here. This place is more than a hole. Spirits are said to live here. hundreds of them. Can you feel it?”

Toph nods, “Yeah.”

“This place is the second-most beautiful thing on Earth.” She punches you in the shoulder and you laugh heartily, before taking another bite of your steak. “But really, this is the first place Zei ever took me. We took a ride disguised as Fire Nation to get here, and the world came to life. It’s said that if you die here, you become one with this place, living eternally in the spirit realm. It’s also said that if you die in the arms of a lover, you share the embrace in eternity. That one’s a little more shifty, I’ll admit.” He takes another bite of his steak. “This is a little bland. I could’ve done it better.”

“You’re a complainer.” 

“That I am, Darling, that I am.” You finish your steak slowly, keeping pace with Toph. You both finish at a similar time. Toph starts to eat her cake, with her head laid on your shoulder. Occasionally, she’ll feed you a bite and you both sit in silence, letting the feeling of the place wash over you.

“How do you have so much money?” Toph asks. 

“Unfortunately because I was a liberator, I made money through that. They always insisted on paying me and I declined several times, so now I just have a whole bunch of coins. More than I know what to do with.” You kiss her head, “Without you guys, I don’t know what I’d do when Zei died. You gave me the will to fight another day. Without you I’d-”

“Don’t focus on the ‘what if’s Graceless. Just shut up and kiss me.” You oblige.

After a few seconds, you feel the ground rumble as Appa sets onto the ground. “Y/N, Toph, it’s an emergency!” Sokka calls, you look at him expectantly. “Aang ran away.”

“Son of a bitch.” You grunt, standing up. 

“Yeah, Katara demanded that I get you and head back to the ship.”

On the ship, you see Katara crying in her father’s arms. He catches your eye and gestures you towards him. Katara is still in his arms as he speaks, “Y/N, we may have differences, but what you’ve done for us, for my family, I will never forget. You truly have the dignity of your father. Unfortunately, You got your mother’s snappy, foul mouth attitude.” He lets one arm drop from his daughter. “I haven’t been entirely honest, Y/N. I knew your family. Your father and I were pen pals, he told me that you’d be the one to carry on the bloodline. He somehow knew that from the moment you were born. He made work harder for you because he wanted his grandchildren to be strong even if he never got to see them.” You feel tears leaking down your face. “When I first met you, I thought you’d be huge, I didn’t expect such a lanky kid to be the son of a man I looked up to my entire life. Then I saw you fight, I saw you spare and I heard your advice. You are truly the makings of a great leader, Y/N. I’m proud to have met you.”

“And I’m proud to have met you, sir.”

“Good. How are you gonna find the Avatar.” 

“You said you knew my mother right?” You look at Katara, “Are you ready?”

“Yeah let’s kick some ass!”

“Language!” You, Hakoda and Sokka shout in unison.

You have been flying for Appa for several hours as Toph sleeps in your lap. “How do you even know that he went here?”

“If he didn’t, he’s dead.” You say, poking Toph awake until she glares at you. “I’ve gone over every variable, every numerical solution, this is the only island he could’ve possibly ended up on. You hover low over the erupting volcanic island and spot Aang. “Ooh, it hurts to be right!” You exclaim, landing down on the island. Momo flies towards Aang and licks him until he stirs from his sleep, seeing everyone with wide eyes. “You didn’t think you’d get rid of me that easily, did ya?” You ask as Katara hugs him. 

“I almost did.” He groans.

“Motherfucker, I knew you were here before your ass washed up.” Everyone else joins in on the hug, “I’m glad you’re back, Not-So Cueball.”

“Glad to be back, Pubic Beard.” You smile as Appa joins the hug. Aang is the first to retract. “I have so much to do.”

“I know. But you’ll have our help.” Katara ensures.

“I’m not gonna let your stupid ass have all the fun.” You joke. Aang smiles.

“Yeah, you didn’t think you could get out of training just by going to the Fire Nation, did you?” Toph asks.

Aang’s smile shortly fades, “What about the invasion?”

“We’ll join up with my dad and the invasion force on the day of the eclipse.” Sokka explains.

Something pokes Toph’s feet in the water. Water spiders? You shudder at the thought. Luckily, it was just Aang’s staff which has been unfortunately destroyed. Everyone gives him an apologetic look, “It’s okay.” He says after a moment, “If someone were to see it, it’d give away my identity. It’s better for now that no one knows I’m alive.” You place a hand on his shoulder, giving him the you’ve got this look, he nods before shoving it into a crack where it erupts into flames as you all leave this island behind.


	12. The Headband

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late chapter, had a rough past few days.

You travel forward on Appa as Katara covers you in a cloud. “I think I see a cave below.” Aang says, lowering towards the cave.

“Shh! Keep quiet!” Sokka exclaims. Katara clears the cloud and everyone jumps off. “Great job with the cloud camo, but next time, let’s disguise as the type of cloud that knows how to keep its mouth shut.”

“Yeah, wouldn’t want a bird to hear us up there and turn us in.” Toph replies sarcastically.

“Hey, we’re in enemy territory. Those are enemy birds.”

“How… how stupid are you?” You ask, dumbfounded. A bird jumps onto his head and squawks, prompting the other three to laugh. Everyone starts to walk past him and he somehow manages to leap over everyone and take lead. You bump past him. “It’s clear.” You say. Everyone follows you inside.

“Well, this is it. This is how we’ll be living until the invasion. Hiding in cave after cave… after cave… after cave…”

“Hey Dimwit, you do know that motels and shit exists, right? Or abandoned houses? Or literally any place outside?”

“Y/N’s right, we don’t need to become cave people. What we need are some new clothes.”

“Yeah, blending in is better than hiding out.” Aang agrees. “If we get Fire Nation disguises, we’ll be just as safe as we would be hiding in a cave.” 

“Plus, they have real food out there.” Toph adds, “Does anyone wanna sit in the dirt and eat cave hoppers?” She punches the wall and hundreds come hopping out of it. Momo Takes one and eats it contently.

“Looks like we got outvoted, sport.” Sokka sighs, “Let’s get some new clothes.”

“Aang, you’re the expert on this, you lead the way.” You say. Aang shrugs and takes the lead, as you strap your sword onto Appa. Eventually you spot a house after a good hour of searching and duck into cover. They are doing laundry, so swiping some should be easy. “Guys, over here!” You whisper-shout. “This looks like our best bet.”

“He’s right.” Sokka agrees.

“I’m with him.” Toph adds on.

“Guys, I don’t know about this, these clothes belong to someone.” Aang starts.

“I call the silk robe robe!” Katara cheers.

“Looks like you’re outvoted, flyboy.” You shrug, “And I just spotted a linen tunic that is crying out to me, gotta blast!” You quickly follow Katara’s lead and the rest aren’t far behind you. You pick out your covering and wrap it over your gray shirt, and snag a hair clip from the ground, pinning your hair out of your face. You meet back up with Aang and Sokka. Aang’s in some kind of uniform and Sokka’s in… a long shirt? (Will fix if someone tells me wtf he’s wearing.) 

Toph walks towards you, “Well, Graceless, how do I look?”

“You’d hit me for being too sappy.” You say.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“How else could you take it?”

“You’d be amazed at a genius’ mind, Y/N. Too much so to comprehend what I’m saying.” Then she looks down. “I should probably wear shoes, huh?”

“Is that a problem?” you ask as she sits down.

“No… but I won’t be able to see that well.” She pops off the sole of the shoe she has on, “Sorry shoe!” you dodge the projectile as it flies through the air, nailing Sokka in the face. He doesn’t look too happy. You look back at Toph and see her testing out the soleless shoes, “Finally, some stylish shoes for the blind earthbender.”

Next is Katara who shows up in her silk dress. “How do I look?” Even you have to admit that she looks good. She’s no Toph, but she pulls it off. You give her a thumbs up. 

Aang’s mouth is agape and his face is flushed red. “Close your mouth kid, you’ll catch flies.” You say, Toph and Sokka giggle.

Aang is about to tell her she’s beautiful before he stops. “Your Mom’s necklace…”

“Oh. Right.” Katara sounds almost shameful as she takes it off, “I guess it’s pretty obvious its water tribe isn’t it?” She holds it in her hand as Aang places a hand on her shoulder with a comforting smile. She smiles back.

“Aang here will buy you another necklace in town.” You say, sneakily sliding some coins in his pocket before walking forwards, And the piggy bank has run on empty. “If you want me to, I can hold onto that one, keep it safe.” She hands you her mother’s necklace and you put it away, before looking around. “There was a sign back there that said to follow the trail to get to town. It shouldn’t be too far away.”

“That’s our only option.” Aang decides. 

Katara finds a red necklace she has a taste for and puts it on and Aang pays for it. Toph grabs a golden headband, similar to her old one, before putting some of her own coins on the table, and Sokka puts his hair into a similar clip and fashion to yours. Aang shoves Momo into his vest.

“I actually know this place.” Aang says, “I used to visit my friend Kuzon here 100 years ago. So everyone follow my lead and stay cool.” He tries to be charismatic, saying, “Or as they say in the Fire Nation, stay flamin’.”

“I don’t know how… modern that is?” you ask, scratching your beard before catching up to them.

“Greetings, my good hotman!” He cheers. You physically cringe and the guy he was talking to seems to be having an existential crisis of confusion. Sokka takes lead after a second and guides everyone towards an eat-in. “Oh, we’re going to a meat place?”

“Come on Aang, everyone here eats meat. Even the meat!” He points at a boar-cow as it eats a pile of steaks.

Aang looks uncomfortable, “You guys go ahead, I’ll just get some lettuce out of the garbage.”

“Well… try not to draw attention.” You reply, clapping him on the shoulder and walking into the eat-in.

Eventually dusk comes with no signs of Aang. “This is getting ridiculous, we need to find him!”

“Y/N, come on. We need to wait.” Katara sighs.

“I’ve been waiting for three hours, Kay, I’m about fucking done.”

“Y/N, no.” Toph commands with furious intensity. 

“Fine.” you decide after a period of silence. You sit down next to her, “I’ll wait thirty more minutes.”

“That won’t be necessary.” Toph replies. Suddenly you hear a sliding sound and watch as Aang lands at the mouth of the cave. “I know those little footsteps anywhere.”

“Where have you been?” Katara demands, “We’ve been worried sick.”

“I got invited to play with some kids after school.”

“After what?!” You and Sokka shout at the same time.

“I enrolled in a Fire Nation school. I’m going back tomorrow.”

Again, you and Sokka share the same reaction, “Enrolled in what?!” Sokka faints and you wear a look of genuine confusion. You all sit around the campfire before long, you sitting between Toph and Aang. Sokka speaks up first. “Look, I’m trying to be mature here and not immediately shoot down your idea but it sounds… really terrible.”

“Yeah!” Toph agrees, “We got our outfits, what do you need to go to school for?”

“Every minute I’m inside that classroom, I’m learning new things about the fire nation nation! I already have a picture of Firelord Ozai.” He shows it to everyone. “And here’s one that I made out of noodles.”

“That’s actually not bad.” You note.

Sokka nods, “I’ll admit, that is impressive, but I still think it’s too dangerous.”

“I guess we’ll never find out about the secret river then, it goes right to the Firelord’s palace.”

“How secret could a river be? They’re teaching about it in a public school.”

“We don’t know about it, though.” Toph shrugs.

“We’re supposed to be learning about it in class tomorrow.”

“I am a fan of secret rivers… Fine. We’ll stay a few more days.” Sokka decides.

“Flamey-o hotman!” Aang cheers, running into the cave.

“Flamey-o?” Sokka asks.

You and Katara shrug. Sokka begins to indulge in a conversation with Katara and you follow Toph out of the cave and to the shore. “It’s been a while since we’ve had time to ourselves.” You say, sitting down on the dirt out of reach of the water. She sits next to you. I miss being so close to you without the awkward looks.”

“We just spent time together yesterday.”

“Yeah, but Sokka ruined it.” You hug her close to you. “I hope that kid knows what he’s doing.”

“I’m sure he’ll be fine. He’s dumb, not stupid.” Toph says, comfortably leaning into your embrace. “Sometimes I forget what it’s like to be held like this.” she whispers. “I wish I could see your face right now.”

“I know.” You kiss her softly, “I know.” She pushes her lips onto yours as the sun whispers its final lights before disappearing on the horizon and letting the moon have its turn to rule the sky. 

“You’re turning me into a sap.” she lazily accuses.

“They say that as time goes on, you become more and more like the person you love the most in the world.” You place your chin on top of her head and hum a song as you cuddle with her, taking off her headband, putting it in your bag and running your fingers through her hair. “God, I love you.” You whisper.

“Why are you telling Him?”

“He needs love too, Darling.” She punches you and you laugh. “We should get inside.”

“I’ll protect you from the cave spiders.” Toph jokes. You bite your lip. “I can’t wait till this is over, we can do this all the time.”

“Me either, darling.”

Suddenly Aang storms into the cave with alarming speed, you and Sokka are discussing strategy and Katara and Toph are discussing… something. “The school said that I need to bring my parents!”

“What did you do?” You ask. 

“I was talking to a girl and her boyfriend attacked me!”

“You… you do realise that Fire Nation men are the most territorial creatures on Earth, right?”

“That isn’t the point, I’ll be punished if my parents don’t come.”

“Alright, me and Toph-”

“No!” Sokka cuts in, “You’re a member of a family famous for fighting the Fire Nation, they’ll recognize you in an instant. Toph is a Beifong.”

“Sokka’s right.” Toph sighs, “We have easily identifiable faces.”

“Right, so it’s up to you guys.” Aang decides, looking at Katara and Sokka. They look at each other and cringe. “We need to do this, or Fire Nation Guards could get involved.” 

“I guess you’re right.” Katara decides, “But we’ll need some disguises.”

“Well I could pitch in.” You declare.

“That settles it, no more school for you, young man!” Sokka exclaims, stroking his fake beard.

“I’m not ready to leave, I’m having fun for once.” Aang replies, “Just being a normal kid. You don’t know what it’s like, Sokka, you get to be normal all the time.”

“Ha ha.” Toph interjects sarcastically, receiving a scowl from Sokka.

“Well, what about Y/N?”

“I’m a liberator with a long past and an even longer body count, nothing’s normal about me.”

“Listen, those kids at school are the future of the Fire Nation. If we wanna change this place for the better, we need to show them a little taste of freedom.”

“What could you possibly do for a country of depraved little fire monsters?” Sokka asks.

“I’m gonna throw them a secret dance party.” He does a dance, and everyone stares at him with agape mouths.

“I take it back, I know why Sokka’s the idea guy.”

“Go to your room!” Sokka orders.

Over the next hour as Aang sends invitations, you, Katara and Toph set up the room and Sokka mopes. “I can’t believe that we’re actually going through with this.” You mutter.

“Hey, it could be worse. Swallow your pride.” Katara says.

“Yeah, if you be good, I might treat you to a dance.” Toph says.

“I hate being a third wheel.” Sokka whines.

“I think they’re cute.” Katara interjects.

“I legitimately think they’re psychopaths.”

“You aren’t wrong.” You reply, smugly, as you light a candle. 

“I’m blind, not deaf.” A pillar of rock knocks you into the ceiling Aang has shown up giving you a questioning look while you lay crumpled on the ground. Toph then stomps on the ground and a stage forms. 

“I seriously can’t believe we’re doing this.” Sokka complains, “It seems so… silly.”

“Don’t think of it as a dance party, think of it as a cultural event celebrating the art of fancy footwork.” He does another dance.

“Okay, Graceless, that’s a little melodramatic don’t you think? Get up.” Toph says, holding back a grin. 

“Maybe you could give me a hand?”

“I’m not falling for that again.”

“Aw, you’re no fun.” You push yourself to a seated position. “When are the lackeys coming?”

“Right now!” Toph calls, “Everyone stop bending!” Aang puts away Appa as you brush yourself off. “Not gonna complain about your shirt?”

“It all got caught on the tunic.”

“You’re wearing a tunic?!” Toph blushes deeply.

“Over my other clothes, yes.”

“Oh, right. Yeah.” She laughs nervously as the Fire Nation kids show up and set up their instruments before playing a weird hymnal. And more shuffle into the cave. “We’re gonna get busted.”

“Well, you do hate authority.”

“That is true.” she shrugs before pecking your lips. “Let’s have fun tonight.”

“Ladies and gentlemen, the flamey-o’s!” Aang calls. Nobody moves and Aang gets confused.

“Now what do we do?” a kid asks.

“This is when you start dancing.”

“I don’t think my parents want me dancing in a cave.” Another says.

“Yeah, what if we’re found out?” A third agrees.

“Oh boy. Listen guys, dancing isn’t something you think about. It’s a form of self-expression that no one can ever take away from you.”

The first kids walks forward, “Maybe it was different in the colonies, Kuzon, but we don’t do that here.”

“Sure you do, you have for generations! It just so happens that I know several classic fire nation dances.” He starts performing. “A hundred years ago, this was known as the Phoenix Flight.” He starts a second, “and this was the Chamelephant Strut.” You chuckle and sit at the table with Toph and Katara. 

“Who knew Twinkletoes could dance?” Toph laughs.

Katara watches him and smiles, “I don’t know how anyone could dance to this kind of music.” You shrug.

“It isn’t so bad.” Katara argues.

“You’d think so. I like slower, melodic music. This sounds like a swarm of angry bees.”

“Oh come on. There’s worse.” Toph says. “You’re a complainer.”

“Well as long as you like it.”

“And this is how they do it in the ballrooms of Ba Sing Se!” Aang cheers, showing a girl a simplistic dance. You look at Toph and she nods. You both stand. 

“That may be how they’ve done it in the past, but I have more recent tastes.” Cue dance off. You and Toph enjoy a fairly simple swing. When you finish, everyone cheers and claps. “But his is better for beginners.” You say, wiping sweat off your face. As he continues, Toph leads you back to the table.

“Where’d you learn to dance?”

“Right here.” You both laugh.

“I love you.” she says, shaking her head and pushing her forehead against yours.

“I love you too.” Before long, everyone’s in on Aang’s dance and he pulls Katara away for a dance with him. “You guys have fun. I’ll keep an eye on the Dimwit for ya!” They engage in a classic fire nation swing and everyone cheers and claps. Even you join in on the clapping. “They look good together.” You laugh.

“Eh, if you like that sort of thing.” Sokka replies, stroking his beard. Suddenly the party dies and you see a group of adults at the mouth of the cave.

“I don’t think they’re lost.” You mutter.

“He’s the one we want! The one with the headband.” Aang pushes through the crowd and everyone moves under cover towards the back exit. You make sure that Toph is unseen. Aang follows right behind you and Toph as you dart out of the exit and Toph closes off the cave. You all climb onto Appa and fly into the night.

“We’re safe Sokka, you can take off the mustache now.” Katara says.

“Oh no I can’t. It’s permanently glued to my skin.”

Toph says to Aang: “Way to go dancy pants, that’s the most fun I’ve had in a while.” She grabs your hand. “And I think you really did help those kids. You taught them to be free.”

“I don’t know, it was just a dance party, that’s all.”

“Well that was some dance party, Aang.” Katara says before she kisses him on the cheek. 

Sokka claps for his friend, “Flamey-o, sir. Flamey-o.”


	13. Sokka's Master

(I’ll be skipping several episodes in the third season, to better pace the story or if I have nothing of interest to add. For instance; The Painted Lady still happened but it has no bearing on this story.)

You lay with your group hand in hand with Toph as you watch the meteor shower. She lays on your chest as you hum softly, your arm draped across her chest and rubbing her shoulder. She snuggles into you, finding comfort in the silence of the night.

“This is amazing to watch.” Katara whispers.

“Kind of makes you realize how insignificant we are.” Sokka says.

“Eh, you’ve seen nothing once, you’ve seen it a thousand times.” Her hand clutches yours. 

“Uh Toph, you might wanna get up.” You say watching a meteor heading right for Earth, “Like now.” She sits up and you do too as the meteor streaks right over your heads, “Shit. That was lucky.” It lands with an explosion into the nearby mountain range. You all fly towards the wreckage on Appa. 

“The fire’s gonna destroy that town!” Katara shouts.

“Not if we can help it!” Aang replies with confidence. 

You all stop at the fire and slide off- except for Katara. “There’s a creek over here, I’ll bend the water onto the fire!”

“Toph,” Aang says, “Let’s make a trench to keep the fire from getting any closer. Y/n, wait by the town, just in case this gets out of hand.”

You nod before grabbing Toph and kissing her. “Let’s kick some ass, Darling.” You whisper she smirks and nods in agreement before you both start running. Before you’re out of range, you hear one final exchange.

“What should I do?” Sokka asks.

“Watch Momo.” Aang replies, making haste towards the fire. You don’t even have time to make it halfway before the three ridiculously powerful benders are finished with the fire and you make your way back. “How was your run?” Aang asks.

“Oh fantastic.” You reply sarcastically, “Good work, though.” You feel something hit your head and smile, “Shit dude, you made it snow!” You watch Sokka pop unenthusiastically out of a pile of it. “Pretty cool, huh?”

“Your horrible puns won’t make me laugh, Y/N.”

“Would you say he’s on thin ice?” Toph jokes. You laugh together.

“Seriously guys, this isn’t funny, I’m freezing!”

“Oh come on Sokka, don’t give them the cold shoulder.” Katara jokes, now all three of you are laughing. Sokka groans.

“Sokka’s right guys, this is SNOW laughing matter.” Aang tries, bursting out in laughter. Everyone else is silent. “Oh come on, that was funny. Oh forget you guys.” he blows the snow off of Sokka while you start a quick fire from gathered sticks put onto Appa. You draw your katona and use it as a poking stick.

Toph and Sokka sit on either side of you, the former leans her head on your shoulder, the latter is thawing out, sitting the closest to the fire. “You guys work well together.” You say.

“Thanks.”

“Alright guys, it’s time we hit the hay. Sokka, put out the fire before you pass out.” You say. Sokka nods and everyone else moves for their sleeping supplies.

“Welcome back, child.”

“Father.”

“I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Have you? Why don’t you ever give me advice?”

“If you would’ve listened to me when I was alive, I wouldn’t have to.”

That hurt

“I used to think my purpose was to make you happy, Father. I realize now that that’s impossible. I used to want to make you proud, Father, but you never were.”

You’re getting choked up.

“I’ll never fucking understand why you always looked down on me, Dad! You only respected me because I could win in a fight! I have to hear from everybody else that you care, why didn’t I hear it from you?! And why the fuck can’t I hate you?! I want to with every fiber of my fucking being!”

You turn your back to him, tears streaming down your face.

“I used to think that there was something wrong with me, Dad. You never hugged me. You were distant, when I left, you barely said goodbye. I’m done, Dad. I tried everything. You never loved me, you never cared.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Even if you were my real Dad, it’s too late for that.”

You leave him alone.

“Y/N?” You open your eyes to see Toph worriedly hunched over you. You feel streaks on your face. “Another bad dream?”

“Yeah?”

“What was it this time?”

“Dad. I told him everything that I’ve kept inside for a long time.”

“Good. You’re okay?”

“I think so.”

She drops her head into your chest. “You had me so fucking worried, you know that? It’s not proper relationship etiquette to worry me this much.”

“I’m sorry. I love you, thank you for putting up with my shit.”

“Are you kidding? I’d rather put up with your shit for an hour a day then not be with you at all. I love you too much to do that.” She kisses you, “I will never leave you. You're stuck with me.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“These people have no idea how close they were to getting toasted last night.” Aang realizes.

“Yeah. The worst thing about being in disguise is we don’t get the Hero Worship anymore. I miss the love.” Toph says. You kiss her on the side of her head. “I appreciate the thought, Graceless, but I meant a different kind of love.”

“Boo hoo, poor heroes.” Sokka says. He’s sitting alone.

“What’s the problem?” Katara asks, “You haven’t even touched your smoked sea slug.”

“It’s just that you guys can do this cool bending stuff and have an epic legacy or fantastic instincts, you guys can do literally anything! I can’t do that kind of stuff. I’m the only one here that’s useless.”

“Don’t say that.” You abruptly command, standing up and sitting next to him, “Let me tell you a story. Everyone in my family wanted to fight. They had grandiose personalities, bending powers, muscle mass that’d make The Boulder shit himself, and look at me. I’m seperate, I’m different, I’m unique. I made people take me seriously. Believe it or not, Sokka, your circumstances don’t command your life. You do. You are funnier than I’ll ever be, you’re kind and compassionate, you have the makings of a warrior already, you need to bring that power out of yourself. None of us see you as worthless or stupid, I joke around too much. You are the son of General Hakoda, the best leader in the Southern Water Tribe’s long history,a man whose efforts have helped shift the fate of the war. Your sister is the greatest waterbender I’ve ever seen and you Sokka, you have all the potential to be the greatest non-bender I’ve ever met.” This speech cheers him up, “Atta boy, now how about we go shopping, huh?”

As Sokka excitedly rushes through the street, you stay at the back of the pack. “How did you become such a good talker?” Toph asks.

“Talking to you during my breakdowns helped.” She laces her fingers and yours as you all walk towards a weapon shop.

“Shopping!” Sokka cheers once he’s inside, you follow him towards a wall of weapons, as he tries using a nunchaku until he thwaps himself in the head. 

“Maybe try a weapon a little less complicated. Besides, this is how you do it: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H98MLmW5tYw 1:16 - 1:20)

“Jeez, dude! You’re like a ninja.” You put everything away.

“I was trained to fight with more than just a sword.” You reply as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Sokka proceeds to try several more weapons, failing with each one. You don’t even bother demonstrating proper use, because he fails at literally everything. Then he spots a sword. Toph shows up again and everyone listens to the store clerk who appeared out of seemingly nowhere.

“You have a good eye, that’s an original from Piandao, the greatest sword master and sword maker in all of Fire Nation history. He lives in the big castle up the road from here.” The sword looks familiar. Very familiar. 

“That’s the same sword that Zei used!” You exclaim.

“No, this is a new piece. However it is possible that you are referring to one of his older designs, he loves that mold.” The store clerk bows before leaving. 

“That’s it! That’s what you’ve needed all along, Sokka!” Aang cheers.

“A sword?”

“Not the sword, Sokka. A master.” Aang explains as Sokka grabs the sword. “We’ve all had masters to help us get better. You should see if you can study with Piandao.”

“That’s a great idea!” Katara agrees, “I could’ve never gotten to where I am without Master Pakku, everyone needs a teacher.”

“I learned from badgermoles. They don’t talk but they’re still good teachers.” Toph adds.

“I’ll bet, look at you now.” you whisper into her ear. She blushes.

“It would be nice to be a master sword fighter.” Sokka mutters, “Alright, I’ll talk to him.”

“I’ll join you.” You decide. “I need to discuss something with him. You might want to keep secret, I’ll butt in a little after you do.”

When you arrive, Sokka is being shown different stances. “What now, Fat?”

“This boy wants to meet you. He knew Zei.”

“Sokka, take five.” Piandao says quickly. “You’re Y/N. Zei told me everything about you.” You hand him the White Lotus piece from Zei’s basement. “You know?”

“No. But I want to know everything.”

“About Pai Sho?”

“About the White Lotus.”

“So you do know?”

“I’ve only cracked the name.” You admit.

“Well Mr. L/N, rest assured that you’ll learn soon enough. As a friend of my star pupil, I must ask you to stay. Where is he, by the way?”

“He died finding his life’s ambition.”

“He found the library?! All this time I thought it was fake.”

“He’s now buried with it hundreds of feet underground.”

“I’m terribly sorry for your loss. He was a good man. I’ll miss him.” He smiles weakly, “Stay. I just got a new pupil, he reminds me a lot of Zei when I first met him.”

“Alright.”

“Sokka! Break’s over.” They go through practice and different arts such as calligraphy, sword practice with Fat, landscape painting, more sword practice, rock gardening and finally sword practice, which Fat loses. This surprises you. “He’s getting good. Really good.” Piandao notes, sipping from his drink. “You pick a good crowd.”

“How do you know?”

“Do you think you’re the only person who has heightened observation?” he laughs, “Don't tell him I’ve found out his facade, though. I have a test in mind for him.” You nod and he stands, leading everyone onto a flat platform. He gives Sokka a warm smile, “You’ve had a good first day of training.”

Sokka is confused, “I have? But I thought I messed up on every single thing we worked on.”

“You messed things up in a very special way, in ways only a person destined to a life by his sword would. You are ready for your own.”

Sokka gasps, “Are you giving me one of yours?”

“No.”

“Aw.”

“Your sword must be an extension of yourself. So tomorrow, you will make your own sword.” Piandao says. “Fat, show Sokka to his room.” Fat does as he’s told and Piandao leads you to a secret room. “This was where the White Lotus would meet on several occasions, before the blockades. When under my wing, Zei followed me in here once as Iroh showed us all how to make his tea. I showed off my signature sword mold. This is the first sword he’d ever made, he made me help him trek to a volcano to melt diamonds onto its edge. It worked, but he never used the damn thing. The sword he used later is basically this with a more heavily diamond-coated edge.” He hands you the dust-covered weapon. “Now we use this as a wine cellar. But this is where Zei showed his first true curiosity. He became my star pupil. Eventually, he left for the Earth Kingdom, his father was dying, so I let him go. He never came back. You’re the person who can carry on his legacy, and from what he’s said through his messages, you’re the only person he trusted.” He gives you back the White Lotus tile. “To know for sure, I’m gonna need to challenge you to a game of Pai Sho.”

You both sit at the old table, several lanterns feeding you light. “I haven’t played in a long time.” you warn.

“That shouldn’t matter.” You realize that your stack is missing a piece, the one in your hand. The White Lotus. You place that piece first just as Zei taught you, he follows. You both go back and forwards until you’re out of pieces.

“It’s a draw.” You say moving to grab your piece, but stopping to realize what’s happened, “The tiles-- they’re--”

“A lotus.” Piandao finishes, “That Traveling Circus Act taught you well, Y/N. You are a member of the Order of the White Lotus.” 

“Choosing the correct material is the most important step in crafting a sword, you must trust your steel with your life.” Sokka looks long and hard at the different options. “Choose carefully.” 

Sokka seems displeased with his options, “Master, would it be possible if I could leave and bring back a special material for my sword?”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way. Take Master L/N with you, no diamonds.”

“What-”

“Don’t ask.” You reply, following Fat out of the castle. When you and Sokka reach camp, you are ambushed. Toph, Aang and Katara all engulf you and Sokka in hugs, as if you’d both come home from war. Toph pulls you into a rough, needing kiss. When you pull away to catch your breath, you chuckle nervously, “Hey Darling, good to see you.”

“Sokka, say something funny!” Aang cries.

“Funny how?” Sokka asks. Everyone laughs.

“So when I make a clever joke, nobody laughs, but when he doesn’t do anything-”

“Less talking, more kissing.”

“Yes ma’am.” Toph pulls you in for a much gentler, yet still needing kiss. “I’m going to wager a bet and say that you guys missed us.”

“Well you keep me warm at night. I had to huddle up with Appa all night.”

“I didn’t even sleep.” You reply, “I’m running off of Jasmine Tea right now.”

“But otherwise, I barely noticed you were gone.” She says smugly. You can tell that she’s lying and you smile and shake your head.

“Anyways, I need you guys’ help with something.” Sokka says. With everyone’s help, you all manage to roll the meteorite to the front gate of the castle. Sokka knocks and Piandao answers. 

“Who’s this?” he asks.

“These are some friends. Other good Fire Nation folk.”

“And my girlfriend.” You state proudly, your hand on Toph’s shoulder. Piandao bows. 

“Do you think we can make a sword out of meteorite?” Sokka asks. 

Piandao touches the rock and bows his head. “We’ll make a sword unlike any other in the world.” He looks at you. “Take these fine people inside.” 

“Will do, Master Piandao.” you bow before leading the group into the house and into the living section. You plop yourself onto the sofa and Toph joins you. “You’re awfully clingy for someone who ‘barely noticed I was gone.’” She doesn’t respond so you pull her closer and rest your head on hers. “Well I’ll admit that I missed you.” She blushes.

“Well of course you missed me.”

You sigh and smile, “Because I love you.”

“I love you too.” She whispers back.

The group and Sokka kneel in front of you, Fat and Piandao. Piandao smiles in pride before speaking, “Sokka, when you first arrived, you were so unsure. You even seemed down on yourself. But I saw something in you right away, something I hadn’t seen in twenty years. I saw a heart as strong as a lion-turtle and twice as big. As we trained, it wasn’t your skills that impressed me.” He takes the sword from Fat, “No, it certainly wasn’t your skills.” Sokka grimaces. He looks off. You sense that Piandao’s plan is coming along. “You showed something beyond that. Creativity, versatility, intelligence. These are the traits that define a great swordsman.” Piandao looks at Sokka with the most respectful smile ever sent Sokka’s way, “These are the traits that define you.” He kneels and offers Sokka the sword. “You told me you didn’t know if you were worthy. But I believe you just might be more worthy than any man I’ve ever trained.”

“I’m sorry, master.” Sokka says, “You’re wrong. I’m not worthy.” Piandao looks to you and nods. “I’m not who you think I am. I’m not from the Fire Nation, I’m from the Southern Water Tribe.” Your group seems to have simultaneous aneurysms at this, they are shocked. “I lied so that I could learn swordsmanship from you. I’m sorry.” He offers the sword back.

You look at Piandao as he summons fake anger, “I’m sorry too.” He swings the sword and Sokka barely dodges and swings again. Sokka parries this and the fight becomes a standstill as the team runs towards Sokka to help.

“Stop!” Sokka growls, “I have to do this alone.” They move to the battlefield, both holding stances as you watch from an overlook.Piandao lunges forward and Sokka retreats quickly, getting space to block a hard blow from his master. Several more follow, each high strike is easily blocked by the younger swordsman. It quickly shifts as Sokka and Piandao jab at each other but their speed makes it easy to see that neither will get the upper hand as they trade dodges. Sokka gets cocky and attempts a lunge, Piandao easily dodges this and shoves the less experienced fighter to the ground before taking a stance. Sokka leaps onto the ledge of the bridge to get the high ground, but Piandao doesn’t falter, slashing at Sokka’s feet, Sokka retreats to the other side, jumps further in on the ledge, falls off and scrambles to his feet, blocks another slash and boosts off of the ledge to make room between himself and his assailant.

“He’s doing great.” You say.

“What do you mean? He’s losing!” Aang exclaims.

“If Master Piandao wanted to kill him, Sokka would be dead.” You reply.

Sokka parries three more strikes from his opponent, fails to counter one and almost loses his sword as he gets pinned against a wall. He dodges a flurry of slashes that each leave imprints of the blade on the brick. Then he lunges off of the wall like a bullet, Piandao dodges and Sokka climbs the opposite wall, once again trying the high ground. He blocks a strike, sends one of his own which is countered, the knockback almost making him miss the next parry and nearly lose his legs as a result. Piandao jabs and Sokka catches the sword, using his own body weight to hold it down, until Piandao forces him back with brute strength as Sokka staggers into a bamboo forest.

Piandao sends a furious blow that Sokka dodges before scrambling to his feet as the tree falls behind him. Sokka runs deeper into the bamboo, you pull out your binocs and watch Sokka cut a line of trees down to block Piandao’s path, none of them have any effect on slowing the old master down as he easily cuts through them. You narrate to your friends. Sokka pulls back a piece of bamboo and hits his mentor with it. This does little in the means of damage as the two lock swords twice more before Sokka leaps away and tries the same trick again. Piandao sees it coming and cuts the trees before they hit him. Sokka runs back through the bamboo and you stash away your binocs once more. 

Sokka ducks beneath an attack from Piandao. The younger fighter shoves his sword into the ground and rakes up dirt into his older opponent’s face. Piandao resorts to sound, not being able to see and Sokka tries to sneak away, he almost succeeded too, if he hadn’t stepped on a tree branch he’d left out from rock gardening. Soon, Piandao is on the offensive, he sends a jab which is blocked, whirls Sokka’s blade around three times and the younger opponent has over-extended his arm, making it easy for his teacher to disarm him, sending the sword several feet away. Sokka lunges away from a vicious slash, landing on the ground, bested. The experienced swordfighter points his sword in his opponent’s face.

Aang, Toph and Katara leap over the edge, ready to fight. You stay with Fat. “Excellent work, Sokka!” Piandao cheers, pulling the sword away from his student. He sheathes his sword before turning his focus to Aang’s fighting squad. “I think I’m a little old to be fighting the Avatar.”

“How did you- Y/N!” Aang accuses.

“It wasn’t him, I figured it out on my own. I only know that my last student was his surrogate father. Which kinda makes me his surrogate grandfather. We know each other well, but he didn’t rat any of you out. I didn’t even know he had a girlfriend. You two fit, I can tell it from the look in your eyes.”

“Well if Y/N didn’t tell you, how did you know?”

“I’ve been around for a long time, you learn to pick up things as you grow older. Of course, I knew Sokka was Water Tribe from the beginning.” Sokka averts his eye as Fat attends to his master, “You might wanna think of a better fire nation cover name. Try ‘Lee.’ There are a million Lees.” You are with your group now.

“But why would you agree to train someone from the Water Tribe?” Katara asks. You and Piandao lock eyes and he shakes his head. 

“The way of the sword doesn’t belong to any one nation. Knowledge of the arts belongs to us all.” He hands Fat his sword and pulls Sokka’s from the ground. “Sokka, you must continue training on your own. Master L/N will help guide you, but this is a journey that you must pave for yourself.” He hands the sword to his pupil, “If you stay on this path, I know that one day, you’ll become an even greater master than I am.” They bow to each other. While Fat guides the rest to the gate you stay behind a little longer. “Y/N, you were trained by both Zei and D/N, you’re fully capable.”

“I know, it’s not about that.”

“Do you want advice?”

“Yes, Master-” 

“Please, call me Dao.”

“Well Dao, when I have a battle and I have to choose, which sword should I save?”

“That’s a matter for you to figure out alone, I’m afraid.” He puts a hand on your shoulder, “But I’ll tell you this, Zei put his work first because he was scared. Scared to connect. Don’t ruin what you have, okay?”

“Yessir.”

“Promise me.” You can see the despair in his eyes that he’s been holding back all this time.

“I promise I won’t make the same mistakes as Zei.” You say after a moment.

“Good. Let me show you out.” He guides you to the gate where your friends wait. He bows once more to you all before you leave and walks in the opposite direction, and Fat hands Sokka a pouch.

“The master wanted you to have this as something to remember him by.” He bows and returns to the castle.

Sokka opens the pouch and finds a Pai So piece. It’s Piandao’s Pai Sho piece, it’s a darker shade than Zei’s which you left with the master. “It’s a Pai Sho tile.” Sokka says.

“The White Lotus.” Aang nods. 

“What does it mean?” Katara asks.

“I have no idea.” Sokka says, “Y/N?”

“I have a theory or two. It’s the master tile in the old way of playing, maybe he’s trying to push that message.”

“Ooh, that reminds me!” Sokka remembers, grabbing something from his bag, “Toph, I thought you might like this, since you’ve probably never had the chance to bend space-earth before.” He hands her a piece of the meteorite.

“Sweet.” Toph says, taking it, “Check this out!” She makes different shapes out of the rock.

“You tryna steal my girl?” you ask with mock-toughness. You and Sokka jokingly shove each other around a bit before laughing it off as Katara tries to discuss the logistics of space-earth, falling onto deaf ears. You all proceed to walk back towards camp, more prepared for the inevitable fight than ever.


	14. The Beach / The Runaway

You are all at a pond. You’re teaching Sokka to meditate, Toph is sitting on a rock with her feet dipped into the water, Katara is washing her hair and Aang is swimming around. Toph sighs loudly, attracting everyone’s attention, “Aang, I know swimming is fun and all, but do you really think you should be exposing yourself like that? Cover up!” This breaks your meditation and you sigh in slight frustration until you see Sokka continuing to hold his and smile.

“What?” Aang asks incredulously, “I’m wearing trunks.”

“I know. It’s your tattoos I’m worried about.” Toph replies, “What if someone sees you?”

“There are walls all around us. It’s completely safe.” Katara replies.

Then you watch Aang go into a cave. “B-e-a-utiful.” You sigh. “Good work, Sokka. For your first time, that wasn’t bad. Do this exercise thirty minutes every day, your brain will be clearer.” Sokka nods confidently and bows. You move towards Toph and sigh, sitting down next to her, taking off your boots and rolling up your pants, soaking your feet next to hers. “He’ll be fine. Like you said; he’s dumb, not stupid.”

“How do you remember this stuff?”

“You’re impossible to forget.”

She groans, “You’re such a sap.”

You put your arm around her, “Only for you.” Then she playfully shoves you into the water. “Oh come on! Why do you always attack my poor shirt?!” You take it off and throw it on the beach with your tunic and bag, before grabbing Toph’s leg and pulling her in. She starts to yell about how she can’t swim until she realizes that you’re holding her. Now you feel guilty. “Darling. I’m sorry, I thought it’d be funny, I’ll put you back-”

“No. While that was shitty of you, just hold me.” You do as you’re told doing a sort of waltz through the water with her in your arms. You feel her trace your lean frame with her finger and you both blush. “You have a good build.” she says, almost as a squeak, she doesn’t know how to say it. “I like it…?”

“Thank you… you too?” You try. Yeah, nerves suck. Suddenly, Aang is back. “Hey, Not-So Cueball, how was it?”

“Awesome! I’m gonna go again!” And he does.

You laugh and continue to waltz around the pond.

Toph shoots awake in the middle of the night. You feel her arms tear away from you as she does so, “Guys, you’re all gonna think I’m crazy, but it feels like a metal man is coming.”

You see a beam of light flash onto Aang and your eyes widen. It’s an assassin. “Move!” You shout as he launches a blast, it explodes a chunk of the hill in front of you and the shockwave blows everyone backwards. Toph sends an avalanche in the trained killer’s direction, but another blast blows right through it. You move to shield Toph, as it impacts, Aang holds back the blast but again, the shockwave launches both of you away. You attempt to flip the momentum onto you, but Toph holds you still, crashing into the ground herself. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Just repaying the favor.”

Katara sends a wave at the Assassin that he blasts into once more, creating a steam cover for you guys to duck behind a rock. “This is crazy! How can we beat a guy who blows things up with his mind?” Sokka exclaims.

“I don’t know, all I know is that he’s a contract killer. He killed Governor Pak.”

“We can beat him. Jump on Appa, I’ll try to distract him!” Aang orders. You all oblige and climb onto Appa. You take the reigns.

“Shit, what does he say? Ship ship? No. Kick flip? That’s dumb.”

“Yip yip!” Everyone shouts behind you and Appa roars, flying upwards. 

“Everyone on board?” 

“Just fly towards the battle!” Sokka cries. You do as Aang flies into the air with the help of the blast’s momentum, landing onto the saddle and collapsing into Katara’s arms.

“I’m okay.” he groans, “Although, you could’ve been a bit faster.”

You stroke your beard thoughtfully, “No, no I don’t think I could’ve.”

“That was random.” Toph grunts.

“I don’t think so. Y/N said that he’s a hit man, right? He seemed to be focused on Aang. He could still be trying for that bounty.” Katara replies.

“How would he know where we are?” Sokka asks.

“Someone must’ve spotted Aang.” Toph decides. 

“I know one thing for sure; he doesn’t quit. He’ll keep attacking and attacking until either Aang or him is dead.” You say, bowing your head. “Let’s put some distance between us and this place and get some rest.” You crack your neck. “We’re a long way from the capitol.”

You and Sokka practice counter attacks while Toph and Katara help Aang practice. In every exchange Sokka lets his guard down. Over and over. You continuously remind him about his guard, but he makes the same mistake. So you sigh, put your katona away and pick up a long, thick branch. “We’re gonna do this a little differently, sheathe your sword.” Sokka does so and you toss him a branch of similar weight and structure to his sword. “Let’s try this again.” He lunges forward, you dodge and smack the branch into his waist, before shoving him down. “Never lunge at an uninjured opponent, you lose balance easily and one swipe is all it takes.” 

He backs up and you both take stances. After a quick advance, he sends three hard swipes your way, you block them, go for a high strike slashing downwards towards your opponent’s head, he blocks it and while his attention is on the “swords,” you kick out his leg and bring the sword to a stop at his neck.

“You cheated!” Sokka accuses.

“You’re fighting for your life. You think a soldier will falter just because of sportsmanship? Swordfighting is a physical sport, Sokka. It isn’t always fair. Now do you want to continue this or sulk?”

Sokka stands up, seeming to have a new understanding before he confidently nods. “I’m not finished until you are.” Then he furiously attacks, you counter one and shove him back before striking your sword against his three more times. With a slash at the head, he ducks away and rolls out, swiping your leg. You quickly turn and see Sokka in a stance. “Is that it?”

“Good. But I’m still standing.” You both lock swords once more, he jumps over a kick and kicks you in the chest, when he lands, he attempts a jab that you dodge and attempt to elbow him in the ribs before he shoves you away. You roll out the momentum, take a stance and charge him with a barrage of slashes, none of which connect with his body. A good counter and a pulled slice for the neck later, Sokka has you beat. “Good. Now demonstrate with swords.” The next match goes well, you letting Sokka have the win after a hard fought struggle. “I think that’s enough. Keep up like that and you shouldn’t need my help much longer, yeah?” Sokka nods. “Good, let’s see what Aang and the girls are up to.”

As it turns out, Toph and Katara are fighting. Sokka takes this as the perfect opportunity to sneak attack, with the rather curious method of yelling, “Sneak attack!” Aang miraculously sees the imbecile coming and Sokka eats a pillar to the face.

“Sokka, sneak attacks don’t work if you yell it out loud.” Aang explains to the fallen fighter as he moves the bandana back to his forehead. Your attention turns back to the two ladies wrestling in a small pond of mud. 

“Hungry for a mud pie?” Toph asks before blasting a shot of it straight into Katara’s face. You look at Aang who shrugs and you start to walk forwards and they follow.

“I’ll give you a mud pie!” Katara whips Toph face first into the mud. Toph sends a pillar at Katara, knocking her against a wall and Toph charges. 

“That’s enough!” You shout. They stop instantly.

“Guys, I thought we were supposed to be training me.” Aang says.

“Very well pupil.” Katara says, gathering herself and walking forwards, “I believe we’ve had enough training for today.” Katara walks away and Toph runs towards you. 

“While she cleans up,” She bends the mud off of her, “let’s have some fun.” Aang and Sokka cheer and you shrug, stretching. You four walk into the city.

“Ugh it smells like Zei’s sock drawer here.”

“Yeah, that’s because of the coal.” Toph shrugs. Suddenly, a group of messenger hawks fly into and around a mail outlet. 

“Wow look at all of them.” Sokka whispers, “You know, I’ve been thinking about getting one for myself. That way, I wouldn’t have to talk to anyone, I could just send them messages.”

“I gotta say, I like the idea of not talking to you.” Toph says. Sokka scowls and you laugh. 

“So guys, what are we gonna do with our last silver coin?” Aang asks.

“Wait, Y/N’s out?”

“Yep, gave the last of my coin to Aang.” You shrug.

“We can get more money.” Toph replies, stopping. “Right there!” she points at a small table. You’ve seen the same type in Ba Sing Se. 

“That man’s a scam artist, he’ll screw us out of our money.”

“Oh, Graceless, have you no faith?” She smiles, “I’ve been scamming scam artists for years.” She leads everyone down towards the table, “This is where you seeing people are at a disadvantage, everyone guesses wrong because the dealer moves the rock at the last minute, but I can feel it with my earthbending.” The person in front of you loses and you can’t help but feel bad for him. The man stares hungrily at Toph and you take a defensive stance. Men like him deserve to be in jail.

“You there! Want to play a friendly game?” he asks. 

“How could I possibly play? I’m blind.” She waves her hand in front of her face for emphasis.

“You don’t have to see to be lucky!” he cheers. Toph sits on the ground and fakes being unaware of where the table is. You frown. You hate seeing her pretend to be helpless, even knowing how strong she is, it pains you. She puts the silver piece on the table and the conman starts moving the bowls. You quickly realize something, you can sense the rock. In the end, Toph picks the right bowl, the same one you would’ve guessed. You ignore this thought and watch Toph intensely as she wins once more, using her earthbending to keep the pebble in the bowl. The scam artist is shocked as Toph takes the money and runs off along with Sokka and Aang. You take one last look at the enraged man and he cowers in fear. You frown before running after your friends, they buy a whole bunch of groceries.Toph doesn’t carry any as you, Aang and Sokka carry the baskets. You all set it by Katara. She’s confused.

“I thought Y/N was broke?”

“I am.”

“Then where did you guys get all the money for this stuff?”

“Toph got us money.” Aang says, “She scammed one of those guys who move the shells around all sneaky like.” 

“She used earthbending to win the game!'' Sokka adds.

“You just let her do this? You’re supposed to be the responsible one!” She demands of you.

“We needed the money. I figured that just this once-”

“But it won’t be just this once, will it?” Silence. “Look, I’m just saying that we shouldn’t make a habit out of doing this.”

“Why? Because it’s fun? And you hate fun?” Toph retorts.

“I don’t hate fun!” Katara picks up Momo and puts him on her head. “See? Fun!” Momo slides off of her head and falls onto the ground. He hisses before scampering away.

“Maybe not so fun for him.” You mutter.

“Katara, I’ll personally make you an Avatar promise that we won’t make a habit of doing these scams.”

The lie detector determined…

“Okay.” Katara says, “Y/N, why don’t you spend time with Toph, I can do dinner alone tonight.”

You nod and walk with Toph to an overlook. “You look beautiful in the sunlight.”

Toph blushes, “Thanks.” She leans into a hug. You feel the breeze pick up your breaths and lift them into the sky. “You know that we’re not gonna stop, right?”

“Yeah. I hate it. You know I do, but it’s your choice.” You sigh, “The minute I believe we’ve taken it too far, I’m done. That’s fair, right?” Toph is silent. “I know that you think this is fun, but I don’t. Every scam we commit puts you closer and closer to getting a bounty on your head. I love you too much to help you do that to yourself.” 

After a long time, she nods. “I get it. I love you too.” She kisses you. “Did I ever tell you the story about how I met the badgermoles?”

“No.”

“At that time, I was really blind. I was six and my parents treated me like I was a toddler. So I ran away. I ran for a long time. Eventually, I ended up in a cave, curled into a ball and crying. That’s the only time I’ve ever been afraid. I was hungry and thirsty. Then the badgermoles show up. They treated me like one of their own. I stayed in that cave for a month, surviving off of what little I could find. They taught me how to earthbend in that time. When I went home, my parents treated me like a baby and covered up my existence from the rest of the world.”

“That sounds terrible.” You whisper, turning her and yourself so that you’re face-to-face, then you stroke her cheek, “I’m sorry that that happened to you.”

She smiles and puts her hand on top of yours. “Don’t be. If that didn’t happen, I would’ve been married off to some nobody I don’t even like and I wouldn’t even know your name.”

“Don’t put that thought in my head.” You whisper before kissing her, “It’s too unbearable.” Then kiss her again, and again, and again. You and Toph’s feverous kisses are cut short When Sokka comes through the brush. 

“Hey guys, Katara said it’s- oh.” He sees you and Toph really close and blushing madly. “Is this a bad time or…”

“No!” Toph says, quickly.

“Well Katara made vegetable soup. Finish up… whatever you’re doing and meet us at the fire.”

“Okay, thank you.” You say, he nods and leaves back through the bush before Toph pulls you in for one last long, perfect kiss. 

“We should get going.”

You linger momentarily, “Yeah.” You nod, standing up, “Yeah, we should.” You take her hand and you both walk together towards camp.

You wake up to the feeling of being shaken, before shooting up and looking at Toph, almost headbutting her. She’s smiling wide with a finger to her mouth. She gestures with her head to the trail into town, Aang and Sokka are waiting there already. You sigh before nodding and standing up, before following them down the trail. When you get into town, you start with an odd game where you have to roll two sticks on a certain side to win. Toph swindles them with ease. You feel the sad shock in the two men as they give up a bag of cash. After that, you go to a festival of sorts. 

“Ooh, let’s get cotton candy!” Toph says, excitedly. (I am well aware it didn’t exist yet, but neither did spas, just roll with it.) 

“If that’s what you want.” You say. You and Toph walk up to the guy in the stand. “I’m not too huge on cotton candy, so one?” 

“Coming up.” The man says, When he comes back he says, “By the way, wicked beard, dude.” 

“Oh, I’m flattered. My girlfriend here can’t wait until I shave it.”

“Well, little miss, wait till it’s viking size. That will be your favorite thing about him.” He smiles as you pay him, “Two silver tip? Righteous!” you hear as you walk away and Toph eats her cotton candy.

“How is it, ‘Little Miss?’”

“Really good, actually, you want some?” 

“Fine.” 

“Open.” You roll your eyes and open your mouth before she sets a piece on your tongue. Then she sees a hammer challenge. “Hold this, I’ll be right back.” As expected, she wins, destroying a tent in the process. Then she makes a plan that you refuse to help with. 

“No! That is blatantly wrong! I’m not gonna help with this.” 

“Come on Y/N, we’re having fun!” Sokka says.

“You might be, but I’m not. I don’t get anything but shame out of this. And I get the scam artists, but this is too much. This is a regular person!”

“It’s a rich person.” Toph mutters.

“Class doesn’t matter. I was rich and you were rich at one point or another.” Toph looks away. “I’m not gonna stop you, but I won’t encourage this. I’ll be back at camp if you need me.” And you leave. You go back to find Katara glaring at you. “Go ahead, tell me I fucked up. Scream it so loud that the whole town can hear!” You shout. She flinches and you shake your head. “I shouldn’t yell, I’m sorry.”

“What’s wrong?” 

“These fucking scams. They’re breaking me.” You reply, sitting across the fire pit from her. “I don’t want her to do this shit. Toph’s jeopardising this entire mission. I want to tell her to stop but-”

“You want her to make her own decisions.”

“Exactly! I love her so much that it fucking hurts but the pain is starting to get to me too.”

Katara purses her lips slightly before responding, “She’s more lucky to have you than she knows. Ever since you’ve joined, she’s been happier, kinder and smarter. Three months pass by fast, huh?”

“Yeah.” 

“And you’ve grown more and more disheveled, why?”

“I haven’t slept right in a month.”

“Why?”

“Regrets. Sadness. Grief.”

She nods, “About your family?”

“Yeah.” You admit. “My dad was… cold to me. He never hugged me, he never regarded me the same way he did my brothers, I don’t think he ever told me that he loved me. He only spoke to me with respect after I saved his life. I couldn’t bend so my Dad thought I was lesser than him. I lived like that for years, until Zei took me away and trained me. Mom was the opposite of him, but despite her efforts, he got to me.”

“I never knew…”

“Nobody does.” You say. “I wish Zei were here, he’d know what to do.”

“I’m sorry.” Katara says.

“Don’t be. He chose the fucking library over me.” You look down and grab the book Zei gave you, before throwing it into the fire and walking away, laying down in the woods. Toph and the rest are back shortly.

“Where’s Y/N?” She asks. Katara’s reply is inaudible. “Did he come back?”

“Yeah. He was worked up.”

“Oh.” Toph says.

“He is tearing himself apart, you know? Not just about this, granted, but this is stressing him out. Bad. It needs to stop. He won’t say it to your face, he loves you too much, but I will. This won’t last much longer.”

“Would you stop being such a sourpuss and just lighten up? I’m sure Y/N’s fine. You’re not helping with your negative attitude.”

“What? You want me to be more like you?” Katara fires back, “Some kind of wild child?”

“Yeah! Maybe! Maybe then you’ll see how good we have it. I mean look at us! We’re travelling around the world, making easy money, having fun, with no parents to tell us what to do!” Toph replies.

“Ah, I see. You’re acting like this because of your parents.”

“Whatever.”

“They were controlling over you so you ran away. Now you act like they don’t even exist. You act like you hate them, but you don’t. You just feel guilty.”

Toph gets defensive, “I do hate them.”

“I don’t think so. I think you miss them.” Katara says, “But you don’t wanna deal with that, so you act like this crazy person and you don’t even realize you’re hurting people.” 

“Look, I ran away to help Aang!” Toph shouts.

“You know what? It doesn’t matter. What does matter is that Y/N’s life is in shambles and you are only aiding his negative thoughts acting like this.”

“Then he should tell me.”

“Maybe he’s tried to. He just threw his book into the fire. That was the last thing Zei ever gave him. Maybe if you’d give him as much attention as he gives you-”

“SHUT UP, KATARA!” Toph roars. Then there’s talking that you don’t hear. You’re busy leaving the area. 

You hear something land behind you and turn to see Aang. “Hey man, you alright? Everyone’s worried about you.”

“Not everyone.”

“You know that Toph isn’t good with emotions.”

“But why does she have to act so cold?”

“You don’t know what she’s been through.” Aang shakes his head. “You know how much she loves you, right?”

“...Yeah.”

“She’s crying in her tent right now.” You look down in shame. “I know you’ve been through stuff. Maybe even more than she has, but you had people. You had friends. Toph didn’t. She had nobody to confide in but herself. She isn’t good at showing her emotions like you are because she wasn’t taught how. She grew up isolated from the world, nobody her age to speak of. You grew up searching and helping the world. You had money through work and pain, Toph did because her parents were rich. You two are polar opposites. That’s probably why you love each other so much.”

“I get that.”

“Come back, then. Talk to her.”

You sigh. “Okay.” Then you smile at Aang, “You’re not as bad as you were when I met you.”

“Neither are you. You’re worse.”

“Oh fuck you.” You laugh quietly. Aang laughs too before guiding you back to camp. You knock on Toph’s tent.

“Go away.”

“Toph, listen-”

“No, you listen.” She comes out of the tent with a furious look on her face, “You didn't tell me anything about this ‘emotional stress’ Katara’s talking about! You never said anything about your life ‘being in shambles!’ How can I help you feel better if you don’t tell me what’s wrong?!” Her voice cracks and she has the most heartbreaking look on her face. Tears stream from her eyes and down her cheeks. You walk towards her, but the next line stops you. “Don’t!” You frown. You hate seeing her like this. “Just don’t.”

Before she walks back into her tent you say, “You aren’t straightforward with me either. Do you know how often I see pain in your eyes that I wish I could just take away? Or understand? I hate hurting you and I’ll do better, but don’t act like you’re a hundred percent innocent yourself.” She turns, “I wish I could just kiss you and my trauma and your trauma would go away but it won’t. We are both fucked up! All I want to do is be fucked up with you.” 

She walks towards you and you mentally prepare yourself for what’s next, she grabs you and pulls you into a tight hug, she cries into your shirt. You let her continue to sob as you sit down in the tent with her. Aang closes it behind you. When she cheers up, you both share your full stories. You gain insight and come to the same conclusion as Katara, by the end of your stories, you’re both emotional messes.

“Look, I know that you’re not gonna stop with the scams. I know you well enough for that. You’re too stubborn for your own good. So promise me this one thing; you’ll be careful.”

“I will.”

“And I promise that I’ll be more open.”

“Me too.”

“I love you, Toph.”

“I love you too.”

Sokka comes back as Toph counts the money. “Toph, I found something that you’re not gonna like.” He shows her a wanted poster and your eyes widen.

“Well it sounds like a sheet of paper, but I guess you’re referring to what’s on the sheet of paper?”

“It’s a wanted poster. Of you.” Sokka warns, “They’ve nicknamed you ‘The Runaway.’”

“Really?! A wanted poster?! That’s so great! The Runaway. I love my new nickname!”

“You’re excited about that?” You ask, incredulously.

“I’ll keep my promise, I’m no stickler for the rules like you are.” Toph says, “Is there a picture of me? Does it look good?”

“No.” You say.

“Yeah, actually.” Sokka says, “But you’re missing the point. Maybe Katara was right. These scams are drawing too much attention to us!”

“Don’t be such a worrywart like your sister and Y/N. Think of it this way, now you have plenty of money to help with the invasion plan.” She says.

“Well… that is true… I had this idea of making armor for Appa.” 

“Here’s a little extra so you can get yourself a nice map of the fire nation.” She hands him a few coins and stops before handing him the pouch, “You know what? Make it an atlas.” She’s got charisma, I’ll give her that.

“I do like expensive atlases.”

“Of course you do. And that’s why this little poster is gonna be our little secret. Ditto for you, Graceless.” You reluctantly nod. Eventually, Sokka and Toph are off again. You meditate alone for a while, until you sense them coming back. You help Katara with dinner until they arrive.

“Well, look who showed up. Where’ve you been? Off scamming again?” She asks, leaving you alone at the pot. 

“As a matter of fact, I was.” Toph replies.

“And I assume you don’t think what you’re doing is dangerous at all?”

“No, I don’t.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really.”

“Well then, what’s this?” She whips out the wanted poster and your eyes widen drastically.

“I don’t know! I mean seriously, What’s with you people? I’m blind.” You chuckle at this.

“It’s a wanted poster of you!” Katara snaps, “The Runaway. Is that what you’re called now? Does Y/N even know? Are you proud of this?”

“Where did you get that?” Toph growls.

“It doesn’t matter where I got it, the fact is-”

“You went through my stuff. Y/N you let her go through my stuff!”

“I was meditating, thank you. Aang’s my alibi.” 

“Your stuff was messy and I was just straightening up and I happened to stumble across it.” Katara says.

“That’s a lie.” Toph accuses, pointing a finger in the waterbender’s face, “You’re lying, Katara.”

Katara bats Toph’s hand out of her face, “Fine, it’s a lie. But you’ve been so out of control lately that I knew something was up. “I knew you were hiding something, and you were.” Toph takes the poster from her hand and throws it aside before storming off. “Don’t you walk away while I’m talking to you!”

“Oh really, mom?” Toph replies snarkily, “Or what are you gonna do? Send me to my room?”

“I would if I could.”

“Well you can’t, because you’re not my mom and you’re not their mom!” She gestures at Aang and Sokka fiddlidling their thumbs as if their parents were fighting.

“I never said I was!” Katara argues.

“No, but you certainly act like it. You think it’s your job to boss everyone around, but it’s not. At least Y/N is courteous enough to give us a choice!” Toph steps forward, “You’re just a regular kid like the rest of us, so stop acting like you can tell me what to do. I can do whatever I want!” You whistle as you add garlic to your stew. 

“I don’t act that way.” Katara says after a second of silence, “Sokka! Do I act motherly?!”

“Hey, I’m staying out of this one.”

“What do you think, Aang? Do I act like a mom?”

Aang rubs his eye, “Well, I-”

“Stop rubbing your eye and speak clearly when you talk!” 

“Yes ma’am!”

“And Y/N-”

“You are aware how easy it is to give you all food poisoning for a week, right? Leave me out of this.” You continue slouching over the pot and lazily stirring it.

“Katara, I can’t be around you right now.” Toph declares, walking away. 

“Well I can’t be around you either!” Katara walks the opposite direction.

“How do you guys feel about celery?” You ask. No response. “Alrighty then. I’ll add it anyway.” You take out a clipboard and use it as a cutting board and you use Zei’s sword to cut the celery, before moving the cuts into the pot and continuing to stir.

“Food’s done!” You call. Neither Toph nor Katara get up. So you grab your ladle and serve the boys first. 

Sokka takes one bite and smiles, “It tastes like chicken!”

“It’s only flavored that way, Aang don’t worry. I just mixed white wine, water and olive oil. It’s a great substitute for vegans without any harm done to animals.” Aang hesitantly takes a bite. “How is it?”

“I expected it to be worse.” 

“It’s an old trick, I’ll admit.” You say. “But it never fails to impress. Just don’t eat too much. The wine might give you a bit of a buzz.” You smile and pat his shoulder before delivering Toph’s. “Hey, darling. I finished dinner. It’s faux chicken noodle soup.” You offer. She smiles and takes the bowl. “Hey, I love you, okay?”

“I love you too.” She says. You kiss her on the cheek before getting up, getting another bowl and delivering it to Katara.

“Hey, Kay. Dinner.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Frankly, my dear, I don’t give a damn. You’ve had a long day. We all have. Eat.” She reluctantly takes the bowl. You walk back towards the pot, make Momo a bowl, grab a bowl of your own and Aang bends half of the remaining food to Appa. You take a bite. “Not enough salt.” You add more sea salt to your bowl and taste, “Perfect.” Soon Aang and Sokka show up. “Yes?” 

“Can we have seconds?” Sokka asks.

“Why the hell not? Pace yourselves, though.” They both have two more bowls and get the bright idea to send Katara a letter addressed from Toph. You of course see the issue, but they send it anyway. 

“I know this is from you, Sokka!” Katara yells. You snicker quietly, “Toph can’t write. Ugh, you’re all driving me crazy!” She tears up the letter and walks down the hill towards the lake.

“I can’t believe we forgot Toph can’t write.” Aang groans.

“That’s why I told you to take it easy on the soup, but does anyone listen? No.” 

“I guess plan B is to send a note to Toph, saying it’s from Katara.” Oh yeah, this is big brain time. 

“I think we’re gonna run into a similar problem.” Sokka says. “I’ll talk to her.” 

“You’d better not lay any moves on my girl.” You joke.

“Yeah, I don’t want to be fileted, thank you.” He laughs, “Wish me luck.” he waves before walking towards Toph and then walking off with her.

“Can I have-”

“No. The rest is for Appa.” Appa roars happily behind you.

“Okay.” Aang says, bending the last of the soup into Appa’s mouth. “You should cook more often.”

“Or Kay should season more. Either way, it’ll taste better.” You say. After a while, Katara comes back. She looks like she had a good cry. “Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah. Just thinking about my mom.” She’s lying.

“Okay. If you need anything, tell me.” She nods and walks over to Momo, petting him. Soonthereafter, Toph and Sokka walk back up the trail.

“Hi Toph.” Katara says, walking towards them, “Look, I wanna-”

“Katara, stop. You don’t need to apologize. I was the one being stupid. These scams are out of control and I need to stop.”

“You two must’ve had one hell of a talk.” You say to Sokka. Sokka smiles and shrugs.

“Actually,” Katara says, “I wasn’t going to apologize. I was gonna say ‘I wanna pull a scam with you.’” Everyone’s jaws drop. 

“What?” Toph asks, cautiously, “You wanna pull a scam?”

“Not just any scam, the ultimate scam.” Aang and Sokka both collapse. “Whaddya say, Toph? Just me and you. One last go. You in?”

“You know I’m in.” Toph says, excitedly, “Now what’s this idea of yours?” As they walk away you look at the ground blankly. I guess I am the responsible one. You sigh and walk towards an empty space on the ground before lying down. When Toph shows up, she lays next to you. “I’m guessing that you’re not too thrilled about the scam?”

“Nope.” You say.

“Do you even wanna hear about it?”

“Not really. I just wanna lie with you and get some sleep.”

“Okay.” Toph decides.

“Look, I’m just worried, okay?”

“You have every right to be.” Toph agrees, “But I don’t break promises.”

“Yea? Well, sometimes shit happens. Take it from personal experience.” You say.

“The soup was good.”

“Thanks.” Toph rests her head on your shoulder. “When this is all said and done, I wanna go to the mountains. Have a little trip. Just you and me.”

“That sounds nice.” 

“Yeah.” You look down at her. “I love you.” you say.

“I love you too.” You both share a kiss and go to bed.

“Do you think this scam of theirs should be taking this long?” Aang asks. 

“I was just wondering the same thing.” Sokka agrees. 

“Something isn’t right.” You say, “I’m not gonna wait here all night.” 

“We’re coming too.” Sokka says, then to his hawk and Momo; “You two behave. Appa’s in charge.” With that, you leave. 

The town is empty. “Where do you think they might be?” Sokka asks.

“Where do you think anyone is?” Aang asks.

“I think I might have an idea as to what’s going on. Keep your eyes open. I’m going to the jail.”

“Why the jail?” Aang asks.

“It’s a gut feeling.” You reply, ducking behind a building. Soon you hear an explosion and start running as fast as possible, checking every building, trying to find the jail. Finally you find it. A guy stops you at the entrance. You catch a punch, snap his arm and deliver a hard knockout blow. The next charges you with a sword. You dodge, kick him in the stomach, making him lurch forward, dropping the sword, and knee him in the head so hard it cracks the wall he gets knocked into. You hear a crash inside and take out several guards along the way, barely breaking a sweat, to find Toph and Katara free. “Well I came to save you, but you have me beat at that too.”

Toph wraps her arms around you and kisses you, “A for effort, now let’s get out of here.”

“I cleared a path for you.” You say, leading them out of the jail. You come out to see the assassin with Aang cornered against the fountain. Katara encapsulates his head in sweat ice. “Guess who’s back.” You quip as Katara runs to get Aang. 

“Aang, get up!” She shouts.

“Let’s get out of here.” Toph says, quickly. He breaks free of the ice as you all run away. He sends an explosion your way which Toph blocks with a chunk of rock. Something must’ve hit him, because he lurches in pain. When he recovers and shoots again, it backfires, sending him crashing into a building. You run away and catch up with the group. 

“Hey, I got it, the perfect name for that guy!” Sokka exclaims, “Combustion Man!”

“Good job Sokka.” Aang says, you sigh and decide to go with it.

“Now let’s get out of here before Combustion Man catches us!” Toph shouts.

“See? It fits so well!” Sokka cheers.

You land in a canyon a while away from the village and everyone gets off of Appa. “You tired, Hawky?” Sokka asks. The bird squawks, “Yeah, you’re such a lazy little bird.” You slide down to help him and Aang set up camp while Toph asks Katara for help. Before you all rest, Hawky is sent to Gaoling with a letter for Toph’s parents. 

You hug Toph and watch him fly off. “Well, it’s time we get some sleep.” You declare. “We have a long day ahead of us.”


	15. The Puppetmaster

You all sit around the campfire telling stories, Toph started it off with The Man with a Sword For a Hand, Aang passed it to Sokka who told the total bore fest, The Blade of Wing Fun. You decide to go next. “I experienced this one myself.” You say, “Me and Zei were walking through Ba Sing Se when from a door, we heard a man gasping for breath, like there was none in his lungs, we go in. The man is on the floor, convulsing. Me and zei act quickly turning him on his side, letting him seize it out and helping him spit up flem when he was done... well, that was what it was supposed to be, instead he was coughing up blood. He clutched onto me with dead eyes, his skin as pale as the moon. I knew he was gonna die, but I kept calm as Zei rushed to get a doctor. I asked him what’d happened, what caused this? He was so weak. He whispered in his last raspy breaths, ‘Red eyes... pale skin... vampire.’ And with that, he passed away in my arms. When they did the autopsy, his skeleton had collapsed inward. Nothing can do that, sure as hell wasn’t The Bride of Corinth. We looked for months. Nobody fit the description. I don’t know what attacked him to this day, god help us, it could still be out there.” 

“Now that’s a scary story.” Toph says, “Take notes, Sokka.”

Sokka acts cool, “It wasn’t that scary. You’re only scared because it was real.”

“Well I’ve got another real story that might change your mind, it didn’t happen to me, though.” Katara says.

“Is this one of those ‘a friend of my cousin knew some guy that this happened to’ type of stories?” Sokka asks, lazily.

“No, it happened to Mom.” Katara says seriously. Sokka tenses up. “One winter, when Mom was a girl, a snowstorm buried the whole village for weeks. A month later, Mom realized she hadn’t seen her friend Nini since the storm. So Mom and some others went to check on Nini’s family. When they got there, no one was home. Just a fire flickering in the fireplace. While the men went out to search, Mom stayed in the house. When she was alone, she heard a voice.” In a small voice, she whispers, “‘It’s so cold and I can’t get warm.’” Back to her normal voice, “Mom turned and saw Nini standing by the fire. She was blue, like she was frozen. Mom ran outside for help, but when everyone got back, Nini was gone.” 

Aang covers his ears with Momo’s in terror, you pull Toph a little closer instinctively and Sokka hides behind a tree. “Where’d she go?” The Water Tribe boy asks.

“No one knows.” Katara says, gravely. “Nini’s house stands empty to this day, but sometimes, people see smoke coming up from the chimney. Like little Nini is still trying to get warm.”

Toph gasps, “Wait! Guys, did you hear that?!” Katara, Aang and Sokka huddle together. “I hear people screaming under the mountain.”

Sokka seems to think it’s a joke. Maybe it is. “Pfft, nice try.”

You close your eyes and sense the area as they continue talking. “No, I’m serious. I hear something.” Toph insists.

You reach the blood-curdling screams of what would seem like the damned, deep beneath the ground. “You’re probably just jumpy from the ghost stories.” Katara dismisses.

“No, she isn’t. I can feel them.” You whisper, “Anguish, fear, loneliness.” You look up, terror in your eyes, “I think something is terribly wrong.”

“It just… stopped.” Toph says. 

“Alright. Now I’m getting scared.” Aang says. 

Suddenly, you hear a voice from the woods, “Hello, children.” The group shifts sides, huddling around Toph as you step forward, pulling out both of your swords, ready to fight if need be. “Sorry to frighten you, my name is Hama.” An old lady says, revealing herself. You hold your swords steady. “I will not hurt you.” Reluctantly, you put them away. You can sense something sinister radiating from the woman. A wicked energy, a killing instinct. “You children should not be in the forest by yourselves at night.”

“I can say the same for you.” You reply cautiously. 

“I know a thing or two to keep me safe.” She smiles, “I have an inn nearby, how about you come back with me for some spiced tea and warm beds?” 

“Yes please.” Sokka whimpers. She leads the group away.

Katara and Aang sit at one side of the table, you and Toph on the other, and Sokka at the foot. Hama pours you all cups of tea.

“Thanks for letting us stay here tonight, you have a lovely inn.” Katara compliments.

“Thank you kindly, young lady.” Hama says, smiling. “You know, you should be careful. People have been disappearing in those woods you were camping in.” 

“Whaddya mean, disappearing?” Sokka asks.

“When the moon turns full, people walk in and they never come out.” Hama explains with grave sincerity, then she gets cheery, “Who wants more tea?” Everyone looks at her with worried eyes. You sip your tea and physically cringe at the flavor of it, setting it aside. She gives you a questioning look. You’re not like the rest, are you? “Oh, worry not. You will be completely safe here. How about I show you to your rooms and you can get a good night’s rest?” She stops in front of the first room. “For the fellow with the swords and the blind girl. This is the couple’s room. No noises louder than a conversation after ten.” You and Toph both blush as you enter the room. While Toph changes in the bathroom, you take your boots off and set them by the door, then your shirt and tunic and your pants to put on some pajama pants from the back pocket of your bag. You lie in bed, groaning pleasurably at the comfort of an actual bed for a change. Toph comes back in the robe you haven’t seen since the ship and joins you in bed.

“I missed seeing you in that.” You whisper. She blushes, cuddling closer to you. 

“I missed feeling you without your shirt on.” Toph admits. This time, your face heats up. “What do you think of Hama?”

“I think I don’t trust her. She has a black… aura I guess.”

“You can see auras?” Toph asks, incredulously. 

“I don’t know. Maybe? It’s weird. I don’t actually see them, it’s more like-- I feel them. Like the screams. I didn’t hear them, I sensed them.”

“What color is mine?”

“Yellow-orange, bright, vibrant, wild, a little harsh but not overbearingly so, occasionally sinister. It’s beautiful. Just like you.” 

“Yours?” 

“Light blue. Bright, calm, occasionally solemn and thought out, collected, yet disastrous. Well-kept yet self destructive. Same as Aang’s.” You wrap your arm around her and pull her closer. “You still scared?”

“No.”

“Well, I’m going to sleep then.” You kiss Toph softly. “Goodnight, Darling. I love you.” 

“Love you too.” She says. It doesn’t take long for you to both fall asleep. 

“Y/N. What happened to you? You used to be a hero. You’re a coward now.”

“B/2/N. What do you want from me?”

“You’re scared of Ozai. You’re scared to lose Toph. You’re scared of your own shadow.”

“By that definition, you yourself are a coward. You were a better bender than me, sure. But you were afraid to face me in a fight. You were afraid Father would treat you like me when you lost, so there was an excuse every time. You’re the biggest coward I’ve ever met.”

“You won’t make it far making enemies of everyone.”

“My only enemy is myself.”

“Your girlfriend will die because of your weakness.”

“And you died because of yours.”

“You’re a failure to Father, you’re a failure to everyone. You weren’t there when we needed you. It’s your fault we’re dead.”

“If I were there, I’d be dead too. I’m not. Whether you like it or not, I am the last L/N. It’s my right to carry on the legacy. I wish you were still around, B/2/N, I really do, but… this is goodbye.” 

You take your father’s katona and slice the image in two.

You wake up with a slight start, not recognizing the environment before seeing Toph beside you and you calm down. Now you piece together last night’s events and remember, pulling free of Toph and standing up, moving to the restroom to look in the mirror. You have bags under your eyes, your beard is long enough to move separate from your face now. Your hair is still in that awful clip, you take it out and redo it, it looks less sloppy now. You already look like you’re Fire Nation. You change back into your everyday clothes and stretch, your joints crackle and pop like tap dancing on bubble wrap. Just like that, you’re ready to start the day. When you’re out of the restroom, you see a stirring Toph. 

“Hey darling, how’d you sleep?”

“Mmm, good for once.” She laughs. “The best I’ve slept since the boat.”

“I’ll give it to her, Hama knows how to make you comfortable.” You caress Toph’s cheek for a second before she gets up and goes to the restroom to change. You grab your boots, your bag and your swords before walking out of the room and finding Katara, Aang and Hama at the table. “What, are you guys plotting against me?” You joke. Toph comes out after you and grabs your arm. “So what’s the plan?”

“We’re gonna help Hama pick up groceries.” Katara says. 

“I told her she did not have to, but she insisted.” Hama smiles. I can smell a bad egg from a mile away, she’s a bad egg.

“Here, let’s wake up Sokka.” Katara decides. Once she does, you’re all on the road. You sort of autopilot through it. Sokka and Aang discuss the spirit world for a bit while you focus on trying to make sure Toph doesn’t drop the basket she insisted to carry on her head. Then you all make it back to the inn, without Hama.

“That Hama seems a little strange.” Sokka says, setting down what he’s carrying, “Like she knows something, or she’s hiding something.

“I’m with Sokka on this. I don’t trust her.” You agree.

“You’re both being ridiculous. She’s a nice woman who took us in and gave us a place to stay.” Katara argues, “She kinda reminds me of Gran Gran.” You take the basket off of Toph’s head and Aang drops his.

“In my experience, people like her are unpredictable.” You say.

“Your experience is specifically with unpredictable people!”

“Fair point.”

“What did she mean by that last comment; ‘mysterious children?’” Sokka asks.

“Gee, I don’t know. Maybe because she found five strange teenagers camping in the woods at night?” Katara asks sarcastically, “Isn’t that a little mysterious?”

Sokka shakes his head, “I’m gonna take a look around.”

“Woah, ain’t that a bit much off of a hunch?” You ask. Sokka ignores you and walks upstairs. “Alrighty then.” You follow him upstairs behind Katara and ahead of Toph, Aang is at the back.

“Sokka, what are you doing, you can’t just snoop around someone’s house!” Katara exclaims. 

“It’ll be fine.” Sokka says.

“She could be home at any minute.” Aang warns.

“Dude, come on. There has to be a better way.” You try.

“Sokka, you’re gonna get us all in trouble.” Katara says, “And this is just plain rude!”

“I’m not quite finished yet.” Sokka replies, attempting to open a closet. “Come on...” he growls as he pulls. When it comes open, several puppets pop out, scaring Sokka half to death. 

“Okay, that’s pretty creepy.” 

“You think that’s bad? I had to fight my way out of a room filled with thousands of dolls. That ain’t shit.” You laugh.

“So she has a hobby.” Katara agrees, “There’s nothing weird about that.”

“I wouldn’t go that far, Kay.” You say, “Puppeteering is inherently weird.”

Sokka moves into the attic. “Sokka, you’ve looked enough! Hama will be back soon.”

“Just an ordinary puppet-loving innkeeper, huh? Then why does she have a locked door up here?”

“For the same reason you lock up a briefcase? It probably has important shit, Dipshit.”

“What he said.” Katara agrees.

“Sokka you’re about to commit a crime you can’t undo, I’d suggest you think this over.”

“I already have.” Sokka says, looking through the keyhole. “It’s empty, except for a little chest.”

Toph gasps excitedly, “Maybe it’s treasure!”

Sokka starts to pick the lock with his sword and you lean against the wall, “Sokka, there’s an old saying. If it sounds too good to be true, it probably is. This is not gonna get you anywhere.” Sokka gets the lock and everyone shuffles into the room. “Nobody ever listens to me.” you whisper before following the group. 

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” Aang says. You’ve given up trying at this point and lean miserably against the wall.

Sokka tries the chest and it’s locked. “Maybe there’s a key here somewhere.”

“Oh! Hand it over!” Toph says, turning the space rock bracelet into a key and trying to open it.

“Come on, come on!” Sokka hurries.

“This isn’t as easy as it looks.” Toph retorts.

“Guys, I don’t know about this.” Aang says, but he himself is biting his nails in anticipation. You sense Hama enter the house but don’t utter a single word. You’re done with them right now. 

“This is crazy, I’m leaving.” Katara says.

“Suit yourself, do it Toph.” Toph unlocks the box and the four huddle around it. You know that they won’t find much of anything in the box. 

Then Hama comes in and looks at you, surprised, before seeing the other four and sighing, “I will tell you what is in the box.” Sokka hands the box over and Hama opens it and shows them what they what Sokka just risked prison time for: a fucking comb.

“An old comb?” Sokka helplessly asks.

“It is my greatest treasure.” Hama explains, “It is the last thing I own from growing up in the Southern Water Tribe.”

Sokka and Katara’s jaws drop at this revelation. “You’re from the Southern Water Tribe?” 

“Just like you.”

“How did you know?” Katara asks.

“I heard you talking around the campfire.” So she stalked us? No red flags? Alrighty then.

“But why didn’t you tell us?” Sokka asks.

“I wanted to surprise you. I bought all this food today so I could fix you a great water tribe dinner. Of course, it is impossible to get all the ingredients I need here, but ocean cumquats are a lot like sea prunes if you cook them long enough.” You, Aang and Toph have simultaneous ‘Nam flashbacks. 

“I knew I felt a bond with you straight away.” Katara says, excitedly.

“And I knew you were keeping a secret, so I guess we’re both right.” Sokka says. The secret she’s truly hiding is much more sinister. Katara hits him, “But I’m sorry we were sneaking around.”

“Apology accepted, although… is he always that quiet?” She points at you.

“Only when he’s being condescending.” Sokka says, “He’s pretty cool once you get to know him. Aren’t you, buddy?!” You glare holes through him and he laughs nervously. “And when he’s not angry.” 

“What do you mean you’re not coming to dinner?!” Toph hisses. 

“I feel like I made a pretty clear message with what I said.”

“This is big for Katara and Sokka, and you’re just not gonna show up? Because you don’t like the vibe you have?”

“One of the last things Zei ever told me was to trust my gut. Every time I don’t, shit goes south. I need to know.” 

“You know what? Fine. Go ahead on this awful scavenger hunt. I’m not covering for you.”

“Okay. Tell them that I left. Tell them that I don’t trust the witch, I don’t give a fuck. The only thing I’m worried about right now is your safety. I will make damn sure that you’re safe. Even if you hate me for it.” You sigh, “I don’t have to say the three words. You know my lines.” With that, you climb out of your window and walk into the pre-nightfall world. You see a guy from the market. You put on a detective voice, “Sir, my name is Detective Lee E. Firelord Ozai sent me here to investigate the disappearances.”

The man looks around, “Okay.” 

“So, how long has this been going on?”

“Since before I was born.” 

“How old are you?”

“Thirty.” 

“Has anyone you know been taken?”

“Yes, a lot of good people.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Don’t be. It’s a part of life now.”

“How many people here have owned properties for over thirty years?” 

“I don’t know, sorry.” 

“That’s okay. You’ve done more than help me.” You pat his shoulder and walk away dropping the detective voice and picking up one of a surveyor, grabbing your clipboard and knocking on the door. “Hello sir, I’m here to take the decennial Fire Nation pride test.”

“Okay…”

“Question 1: Who rules the Fire Nation?”

“The Firelord Ozai.”

“Correct! Question 2: Can you recite the Fire Nation national anthem by wrote?”

“Maybe?”

“Recite the Fire Nation national anthem by wrote.” He does as asked. “Correct! Question 3: Do you love your nation?”

“Um… yeah?”

“PUT SOME HEART IN IT!”

“Yes sir, I love my nation!”

“Correct! Question 4: Who in this city has owned a property for thirty plus years?”

“Well… I…”

“Guards!”

“Wait! Um… there’s uh… Mr. Bato, Old Man Ding, Tao and Hama, those are the only names I know.”

“Correct! Question 5: Do you love Firelord Ozai?”

“Yes!” You can tell he’s lying.

“Correct! You have passed the Fire Nation Patriotism Test.”

“Oh cool, what do I get?”

“Nothing!” You cheer before slamming the door in his face. Then you walk away, now with a mental list. Three witnesses, one suspect. You could crack this case in your sleep. First you visit Mr. Bato. After asking around, you find his modest home. He sits on the porch smoking a pipe. “Hello. You’re Mr. Bato?”

“Who’s asking?”

“My name is Bao, I’m from the colonies. I’m here because of the disappearances.”

“The disappearances? Oh. The moon disappearances.”

“How long have you been living here?”

“Seventy-two years.”

“How well do you know Hama?”

“The innkeeper? Not well. She came here when I was ten with the look of an insane person. She rented a room at the hotel, married the owner. One day, he disappeared. That’s when they started. She may seem like a sweet old lady, but I know better. You do too from the looks of it. Be careful. She can’t be trusted.” 

“Thank you, sir. Your contribution is appreciated.” 

“Thank you, Bao, for giving an old man some good company.” 

You shake his hand before walking away. Tao is next. You meet him at his stand. “Hello, Tao.”

“Oh, hey. You were with Hama! Here, I have a gift for her.” 

“Uh, no can do, I’m afraid.” You reply, “I have a big thing I have to go to. I just wanted to ask a question about her. What do you think of Hama?”

“She’s kind, smart, beautiful, honest, she’s a good person.”

“Hm. How long have you known her?” 

“The entire thirty-two years I’ve lived here.”

“Hm. Okay, thank you.”

“Glad to help.”

You bow and move around asking about where Ding lives. He is the hardest to find, but that doesn’t deter you. You catch him just before the sun rests, but he also has other visitors. “Well I didn’t expect to see you here.” You say. Aang and Sokka glare at you. “Ironic how we both ended up at the same witness. You must be Mr. Ding. I’m Cheng, I report for the Fire Nation Newsletter, I was hoping I could get an interview.”

“I’m gonna be in the news? Yipee!” The old man cheers, “I’d love to give a polite young man like you an interview.”

“Great!” You say, “How long have you lived in this town?”

“Oh, seventy years or so.”

“How long have these disappearances been occuring?”

“Maybe… sixty years?”

“Now the inn-”

“I heard that you saw the spirit, did you get a good look at it?” Aang cuts in. 

“Didn’t see no spirit. Just felt something come over me, like I was possessed. It forced me to start walking toward the mountain! I tried to fight it, but I couldn’t control my own limbs. It just about had me into a cave up there and I looked up at the moon for what I thought would be my last glimpse of light. But then, the sun started to rise and I got control of myself again. I just high-tailed it away from that mountain as quick as I could.”

“Why would a spirit want to take people to a mountain?” Sokka asks.

You and Toph both have a moment of realization. “Oh no!” Toph exclaims, “We did hear people screaming under the mountain. The missing villagers must still be there!” 

You all look at the mountain. “Whether it’s the spirits or not, I’m not gonna let people sit around and suffer.” You say, before starting to run forwards. The rest of the team follows.

Toph leads you towards a cave. “This is the place, let’s go!” She says, before jumping in.

“I can’t see anything down there.” Sokka whispers.

“Don’t be a pussy.” you grunt, shoving him in before jumping in yourself. You all run towards a door with torches on either side. Toph uses her metal bending to blow the door off its hinges before you all run into a chamber where people are chained up. “Last time I checked, spirits don’t do this.” You whisper in disgust. 

“It was no spirit.” A lady says as Toph frees someone, “It was a witch.”

“What do you mean?” Sokka asks.

“She seems like a normal old woman,” Toph frees her. “But she controls people like some sort of dark puppet master.”

“Hama.” Sokka growls.

“And another point on the scoreboard for me.” You mutter.

“I knew there was something creepy about her, we wouldn’t have known it was her if I hadn’t searched her house.”

“You can tell by the calluses on her hands that she’s a puppeteer, don’t give yourself too much credit.” You grunt.

“We have to stop her!” Aang yells. 

“You guys go, I’ve got it from here.” Toph says. She quickly gets up and kisses you. “For luck.”

“Of course.” You nod, “Come on, guys. Let’s kick some ass!” You, Aang and Sokka run back the way you came and you stop at the exit, closing your eyes and sensing out the area. “Follow me.”

You find Hama getting up after being knocked down by Katara. “We know what you’ve been doing, Hama!” Sokka yells.

“Give up, you’re outnumbered.” Aang says, taking a stance. 

“No!” Hama replies, “You’ve outnumbered yourselves.” Then she does something that takes control of your bodies. You, Sokka and Aang are launched at Katara. You feel a burning sensation in your chest before you roar in a mixture of pain and power, gaining control over your body. With a grunt you kick Aang aside. And Katara punches Sokka. “You are a very powerful young man. But it is still three against two.”

“Y/N, you’re glowing.” Katara grunts, attacking Hama before Sokka draws his sword and flails it wildly.

“Kay, thanks for the compliment, but we’re kinda in a life or death situation.” You reply, punching Aang in the gut and pinning him against a tree. 

“No, I mean you’re actually glowing!” You dodge out of the way of a blast that freezes Aang to the tree. “Sorry Aang!”

“It’s okay!” Aang assures her as she does the same to Sokka.

“You would never hurt your friends, right Katara?”

“She might not, but I would.” You reply.

“Gee thanks, Y/N, you’re a real stand up guy.” Sokka says, lamely

“And do not let them hurt each other!” Hama finishes, sending Sokka and Aang at each other, but she stops them right before they hit each other and that burning feeling is gone. Hama tenses up and you realize what’s happening, Katara is doing to her what she did to you. You collapse to the ground, having wasted all of your energy and look at the moon. Sokka rushes to your side to check on you. Soon, Toph is hovering over you.

“Is he okay?”

“Yeah.” Sokka says, “He’s just weak.” 

Hama’s last words before she’s taken away ring in your ears as you numbly watch the moon overhead, “Congratulations, Katara, you’re a bloodbender.”

Katara starts to sob when you hear a voice you’ve never heard before. “So you’re training my Sokka to sword fight?”

“Yeah, finishing what Dao started.” People look at you weirdly.

“What’s your name?”

“Y/N… what’s yours?”

“Yue.” 

“Yue? That’s Water Tribe.”

“Yeah, yeah it is. I will give you some of my energy.”

“Will that make me part spirit?”

She laughs quietly, “No.” Then you feel energy rush through you as you jolt upright. 

“I think I just met the moon.” You say, “Sokka, did you… did you fuck-”

“No! We didn’t get that far…”

“She called you hers.” You reply, rubbing the back of her head. He blushes. “She gave me some of her energy.

“Was she nice to you?” Toph asks

“I think so?” you reply, “She wasn’t rude.” You get up and put a hand on Katara’s shoulder. “You good?” You ask. She wraps her arms around you and cries into your shoulder. Soon, your entire group is in the hug. You feel the weight of your current predicament as you look up at the moon. “The day is almost here.”


	16. The Day of Black Sun Pt. 1

(I’m not doing Nightmares and Daydreams because I physically can’t watch it all the way through again without getting a migraine. Sorry.)

As Sokka goes over the plans, you sharpen your hunting blade with a stone provided by Toph. “This works really well, Toph. Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome, Graceless.” 

“Today is gonna be a historic day.” You grab your razor and put it to your face. “Sure you won’t miss this thing?” 

“Positive.” 

“You’re so mean.” You tease, before grazing your skin with the razor and starting to cut. When you’re finished, you put the razor away and grab your hunting knife. With that, you cut your long, shaggy hair and toss the hair clip down onto the beach. Katara gives sokka a cup of water and Aang shows up, cheery.

“Top of the morning, Momo!”

“Well it sounds like you slept well.” Katara says.

“Like a baby Moose-Lion.” Aang says, “I’m ready to face the Firelord.” 

“So what’s your strategy for taking him down?” Toph asks, “Gonna get your glow on and hit him with a little Avatar State action?”

“I can’t. When Azula shot me with lightning, my seventh chakra was locked, cutting off my connection to all the cosmic energy in the universe.” 

“Do you know what I just heard? Blah-blah, spiritual mumbo jumbo, blah-blah, something about space.” Toph mutters. You laugh and she hits you in the shoulder. Then you spot a cloud of fog in the distance. 

“Oh no.” Katara says, “Sokka, do you think that fog will delay with the invasion?”

“No. That is the invasion.” Sokka says, looking forwards. When the ships are closer, Aang and Toph earthbend docks that the Water Tribe ships steer into, and when Hakoda gets off his ship, Katara and Sokka ambush him. You spot old friends of your own. 

“No fuckin’ shit. Bo?! Hui?!” 

“We weren’t about to let you take on the Firelord alone.”

“And I got few day off from work.”

“Where do you work?” You ask.

“I work in theater now.”

Toph finds you, “Well, if it isn’t the giant himself.” 

“Great see you again, Mrs. L/N.” Bo greets as Hui waves.

Then Toph tenses up, “No way, is that-” She gets picked up and hugged and your jaw drops.

“Hippo happy to see Blind Bandit!”

“You guys here for a rematch?” Toph asks. 

“Negatory. The Boulder and The Hippo no longer fight for others’ entertainment. Now, we fight for our kingdom!”

“Sweet!” Toph exclaims.

“You’re the boulder?! I used to go to all of your shows when I was younger, I am a big fan!”

“The Boulder is happy to hear that, especially from his old rival’s husband.”

“Old rival? Toph was a wrestler?”

“She beat The Boulder like he was nothing. Twice.” The boulder says. 

Hui Yin and The Hippo look each other up and down. They are a similar size, Only Hui Yin is all muscle whereas The Hippo… isn’t. “Friend of Mrs. L/N is friend of mine.”

“The Hippo agrees.” They shake hands. Suddenly, there’s an explosion. You, Aang, Hakoda and Sokka run towards the ship to hear coughing and see a kid in some sort of wheelchair roll down the ramp. An old man comes out next, followed by The Duke, Pipsqueak and Shuku.

“Was that a new invention?” Sokka asks.

“Yes. But, unfortunately, the incendiary capabilities of peanut sauce proved to be a failure.”

“You’re making peanut-sauce bombs?” Sokka asks, incredulously.

“They’re destructive.” Pipsqueak says.

“And delicious.” The Duke adds.

“And messy.” Shuku grumbles. Momo flies over and licks peanut sauce off of his face and the former Freedom Fighters laugh.

“Were you able to complete work on the plans I sent you?” Sokka asks the old inventor.

“Yes I was!” the old man cheers, “And I think the fire nation will be quite surprised.”

“Aang, my dad and I made this for you!” The boy in the wheelchair says, handing Aang a staff. The Air Nomad whips out a glider.

“Wow, a new glider! This is amazing!”

“And as a special feature, I added a snack compartment.” The man with a total of one eyebrow counting both says before demonstrating.

“Oh. Well I’m sure that’ll come in handy.” Aang says.

The kid rolls up to you, “We haven’t met. I’m Teo.”

“Y/N.” You reply, shaking his hand. “And Shuku! It’s great to see you again!”

Shuku scratches Momo behind the ear. “It’s good to see you too. You’re less scary now.”

“You’ve lost a couple pounds, good for you.”

“Yeah.” He slaps his gut, “Yeah it is.”

“So where’d the warship go?”

“Oh… yeah… the Fire Nation sank it.” Shuku laughs nervously. “Luckily we had allies nearby with old Water Tribe ships, how’s the girlfriend?” 

“Toph? She’s good.” You say, “Speaking of which, I should get back to her. It’s good to see you again.” 

“You too.”

You walk back the way you came and meet up with Toph who is separated from the group. “Hey, Darling. What’s up?”

“Just too many people. It makes me nervous.”

“I get it.” You say, wrapping an arm around her. “I didn’t know you were in the tournaments.”

“I only did them the last three years. The Boulder went to Earth National Tournaments at the time, because they were more popular. I was a good champion.”

“I’ll bet you were the best.” You reply, leaning your head on her’s, “Are you happy to be back in your Earth Kingdom clothes?”

“You don’t know the half of it.” Toph chuckles. Soon, Shuku, you, Toph, Katara, Aang, Hakoda and Sokka are sitting in front of the anticipated crowd. Sokka is jittery.

“Don’t worry. You’ll do great.” Sokka’s father encourages.

“It’s like sword fighting, Sokka. You’ve just gotta focus and keep your mind on the task.” Sokka gulps and takes the stage, tripping immediately and dropping everything.

“Um… as you know, today we’re invading the Fire Nation. I mean, I know you know that because otherwise why else would you be here?” He nervously laughs, “Anyway,” He drops his stuff again and puts up some sort of picture, “The Firelord’s palace is here.” He points to it as if it were a map, then he realises it isn’t before flipping through the papers, “Wait, no, uh...” He finds it, “It’s here! And uh… there’s an eclipse today! And Aang’s going to fight the Firelord, and the firebenders won’t have any fire to use, so that’s good for us. And um… I’m sorry, let me start from the beginning. Katara and I found Aang frozen in an iceberg, now I didn’t like Aang at first, but I grew to love him over time. Then we went to the Southern Air Temple, where Aang used to live, then we met Suki, who is a Kyoshi warrior…”

“Wow, when he says the beginning, he means the beginning beginning.” Katara says.

“I got this.” You say, standing up. 

“...and then Katara got Haru arrested, and then now he’s grown a full mustache. Which if you look in the front row you’ll see-”

“That’s a good story, Sokka, you’re doing great, allow me to… how do you say… speed shit up.” Sokka walks sadly off the stage. “Alright motherfuckers, listen up! Today is the Day of Black Sun. For you swamp people, that means the moon hides the sun. You are all here for a noble cause because today we disband and unravel the tyrannical government that has enslaved, raped and pillaged millions for a hundred long, painful years and plans to continue to do so!” You look at the map, “We need to get here. This is where the Firelord lives, and to do so, we will need to work on two fronts: naval and land. To get to the Fire Nation capital, we’ll face our first obstacle here.” You point at the map. “The Great Gates of Azulon. Next, the land. We’ll fight past the battlements and secure the Plaza Tower.” You look at Hakoda who motions for you to flip the page. You oblige. “We do that, then we attack the royal palace. That’s when the eclipse will happen.”

“Excuse me,” The Boulder raises his hand, “The Boulder is confused. Isn’t the point to invade during the eclipse? When the firebenders are powerless.”

Hakoda joins you on stage, “The eclipse will only last eight minutes. Not enough time for the whole invasion and the royal palace is heavily guarded by elite firebenders, so that’s where we’ll need the eclipse advantage the most. When this is finished, the Avatar will have defeated the Firelord. We will have control over the Fire Nation capital, and this war will be over!” The crowd cheers, even you clap. “You set ‘em up, I knock ‘em down.”

So you start getting set up when Bo shows up in his warrior outfit, Hui Yin behind him. “They burned down Zei’s house. Cheng grabbed this before they looted Zei’s home.” Hui Yin drops a sack on the ground you look inside of it to find B/1/N’s armor. Armor that he once used to infiltrate the fire nation. It's black and red. It's sturdy and strong. Made entirely out of well-treated leather “He said it was something Zei was told to give you when you turned eighteen, but he lost the note.”

“Thank you.” you say, grabbing the sack, “I’m gonna change.”

You come back in the armor and look at them expectantly. “You look like you’re about to kick some ass.” Bo says.

“Good, because I am.” You sling your bag across your chest and walk towards Toph. “I love your gear.” You compliment.

“You’re heavier.”

“I got armor of my own.” You reply. 

She touches it, “Leather. Nice.”

“Thanks, it was my brother’s. I didn’t even see it when I grabbed the sword.”

“Don’t be too hard on yourself, I didn’t see it either.” 

You share a laugh. “Yeah, but I think there might be a reason for that.” You sigh, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Toph says. 

When Sokka shows up, you set sail. The waterbenders try to be stealthy and use a fog cover, but the alarm goes off anyway, and a giant net rises between the three statues before it gets lit on fire. You see Sokka look on in disbelief and Hakoda calls out; “Everyone below deck!” You follow behind Toph, she grabs your hand and Sokka and Hakoda follow you two. You move into the sub and detach from the ship, moving under the gate. Inside, you sit next to Toph who looks a little queasy. You don’t need your weird sixth sense to know what’s gonna happen shortly. “You’ve really outdone yourself this time, son.” Hakoda says.

“Yeah.” Toph groans, “Congratulations, Sokka. You managed to invent a worse travel than flying.” 

“Helmet?” The Duke offers. Toph takes it, and you hold her hair out of her face as she vomits into it and you rub her back. When she’s done, she slumps back and groans. 

“Thank you.” You say for her. Then you offer her your water flask. She takes it and chugs it down before giving it back.

“Thanks, Graceless.”

“No problem, Darling.”

“You two make such a cute couple.” The Duke says.

“Thanks.” You say as Toph slumps onto your shoulder.

“Well I just came up with the idea.” Sokka replies to his father’s earlier question, “The Mechanist did all the work.”

“But don’t sell yourself short, my boy. It was your idea to use waterbending to make the subs sink and float. Brilliant! Though your original designs were a bit difficult to decipher.” He looks at a scroll probably having one of Sokka’s drawings on it, “Unfortunately, there’s one problem I couldn’t fix. The subs have a limited air supply. Before we land on the beaches, we’ll need to resurface.” 

“Yeah, Toph’s gonna need some fresh air.” You say, dropping your flask back into your bag. “You feeling better?”

“Mmhmm.” Toph replies. You comb your fingers gently through her hair, in the way that you know always calm her down. “You’re too good to me.”

“Well I try.” You reply.

The subs resurface and Katara refills your flask with drinkable water, Toph gets a chance to breathe, The Duke cleans out his helmet and you find Aang. “Damn, I just got used to seeing you with hair.”

“And I got used to you having a beard. Now both of our dreams are crushed.” You both laugh. 

“Sure thing, Cueball.” You laugh, patting him on the shoulder, “Hey, hit that fucker once for me, yeah?”

“I’ll hit him twice for you.” 

“Atta boy.” You look at Katara, “This is your chance, kid.” 

“Now?” Aang asks. 

“No motherfucker, tomorrow. Of course now! Trust me. I’m like eighty percent sure that you should kiss her right now. Unless you want pretty boy over there to kiss her for you.” Aang looks at Haru, then back to you. “He’s been giving her those ‘I want you’ eyes all day. You gonna take that?”

“No.”

“Come on, boy this ain’t modest wins the race, this is acting on your emotions time, motherfucker, so if you’re gonna go over there and sweep that pretty little lady off her feet, give me a hell yeah!”

“Hell yeah!” 

“That’s the shit I’m looking for, fucking confidence!”

“Don’t let him fool you Twinkletoes, I did all the hard work to start our relationship. I kissed him and asked him.”

“That may be true.” You say, “But still, something tells me that if you don’t make a move, loverboy over there will, so it’s time to grow a pair of fucking stones.”

“Alright.” Aang nods, then takes a breath and walks towards Katara. 

“Three silver coins on her rejecting him.” Toph says.

“You’re on.”

“Everyone listen up, next time we resurface, it’ll be on the beaches, stay alert and fight smart. Now break time’s over, back in the subs.”

“Let’s kick some ass!” You call, and the small army whoops and cheers as you all climb into the submarines. You and Toph watch out of the control window as Katara and Aang talk. Then he kisses her. “Ha! I win!” Toph sighs and moves for her pocket, but you snatch her hand out of the air, close it to a fist and kiss it. “Keep it. You can get yourself a nice map of the fire nation.”

She sighs humorously, “You’re such an asshole.”

“Yeah. I know.” 

Soon, you’re almost in position, you feel your mouth dry and your legs weaken. “You’re nervous.” Toph says. 

“Aren’t you?”

“Yeah, but… you’re never nervous.”

“I don’t want you to worry about me. No matter what happens.”

“Everyone in position!” Hakoda calls, “Earthbenders, into your tanks, this is gonna be a rough ride.” Before she runs off, you grab Toph and pull her into one last, long kiss.

She blinks, “What was that for?”

“In case I don’t get to later.” You whisper, “Now go. Don’t die on me.”

“You don’t either.”

“Okay.” She runs off and you take a deep breath. 

“Are you ready?” Hakoda asks.

You do a stretch and feel your joints crackle and pop before walking forward. “As ready as I’m getting.”

You stand next to Sokka, he’s shaking. “Hey. Focus on the present, what happens happens, this is it.” You tell him. Sokka nods. “When we win, we’ll get a hot cup of tea. My treat.” The gates open. “CHARGE!!!” you shout, the army roars and runs out onto the field. Rockets fire all around you, you know that all it’ll take is one good shot to take you down. You continue to push forwards as Toph, The Hippo and The Boulder all take down one battlement. Soon, the Fire Nation tanks show up. They fire all around you. You watch some people get hit, undoubtedly, some just died. The Earth Kingdom tanks aren’t pushovers, however, they roll over and crush the Fire Nation tanks. When more enemy tanks flank the rear, the swamp people show their waterbending prowess, blocking fire and attacking the tanks. Soon a giant swamp monster shows up and starts to aid your fight. The next Fire Nation assault comes in the form of Komodo Rhino riders. You jump up, draw Zei’s blade and slash a projectile in half. 

Sokka takes one and you take another, drawing your second sword and beheading its rider. You charge into the last two rhinos with your own, taking down their riders by impaling them with your swords, leaping off at the point of impact, you stand to see Sokka riding off with his father and you spot a foot soldier running off, you sheathe a sword, grab a spear and throw it, missing your target entirely. You pick up a second and that misses him too. You curse and move towards a Fire Nation tank and hop in through the opening. With a slash across the chest, the gunner is down and a stab through the seat of the driver takes him down too. You take the wheel and drive the tank straight into another, diving out of it just before the collision, ironically, you land right in front of Toph. She stomps on the ground quickly and a pillar brings you to your feet, no questions asked. When you spot another tank, you decide to try your luck and do it a second time, but Appa beats you to it, smashing the tank with ease as Sokka jumps onto the bison’s back.

“Listen up, everyone!” Sokka calls, “I want the tanks in wedge formation! Warriors and benders in the middle!” You all abide Sokka’s demands, “We’re taking that tower and heading for the royal palace!” Sokka takes the head, “CHARGE!!!” With that the tanks start forwards. Toph catches up to you, smirking.

“You getting tired?”

“You kidding? I could do this all day.” The foot soldiers prove no match for the army as You all power through them. A truck of explosives is floored right into their wall and you charge through. Toph impales a tank and you get blasted in the chest by fire, you fall back slightly before realizing that you're fine. “Shit, this is fireproof? Well fuck me sideways in a rubber boot, people gonna die today.” You charge forward and pounce on a soldier as Toph takes down another, you stab yours in the throat, spin around and cut another’s head off. You soon realize that the Fire Nation is falling back. The tower is yours.


	17. The Day of Black Sun Pt. 2

You and Shuku huddle beside Sokka as he looks over the route. “This is the fastest road up the volcano, however we will encounter heavy resistance here and here.” Shuku says, pointing at the map. “Those are safe slots where they keep supplies for the soldiers. You will need to overpower them. In terms of men, I’d put Y/N and Hui Yin at the front line.” A blast hits the tank behind you and shakes the ground. “...Because they are the most intimidating.”

“Hold that thought.” Sokka says, looking in another direction, you see Katara leading Hakoda forward. You follow Sokka and Toph follows you. “You’re on your feet!” Sokka cheers, hugging his father.

“The hell happened to you?” you ask. 

“It’s a long story.” Hakoda says, “I got careless, but thanks to Katara, I’m able to walk. I’m in no condition to fight, but maybe there’s some way I could help.”

“Everything’s going smoothly and the eclipse hasn’t even started yet.”

“Let’s hope our luck holds out.” Hakoda says as Katara looks into the distance and walks away. “Katara, you look distracted. Is something wrong?”

“Yeah.” Katara says. You turn and look up into the sky as well. “Is that- is that Aang?”

“What?” Sokka asks as Aang lands in front of you. “Please tell me you’re here because the Firelord turned out to be a big wimp and you didn’t even need the eclipse to take him down.”

“He wasn’t home.” Aang says, “No one was.” Aang scowls. “The entire city and palace was abandoned.”

Sokka has a moment of realization. “They knew.”

“It’s over. The Firelord is probably long gone. Far away on some remote island, where he’ll be safe for the eclipse.”

“He wouldn’t do that.” Shuku says, “His ego wouldn’t allow it. He’s probably hidden in the catacombs.” Everyone cringes. “They aren’t actual catacombs, that’s just what they’re called to keep people out. It’s a tunnel system in the volcano.” 

“He’s not kidding.” Toph says, kneeling on the ground, “There miles of tunnels down there.” 

“So what’s the plan?” you ask. 

“We’ve got about ten minutes until the eclipse.” Sokka says. “So me, Toph and Aang will go into the catacombs to find the Firelord. You’re gonna lead the army while I’m away.”

“Wait, if they knew we were coming, it could all be a trap. Maybe we should use the time we have to make sure that we all get out of here safely.”

“Everyone who’s here today came prepared to risk everything for this mission.” Hakoda says, “They know what’s at stake. If there’s still a chance, and there’s still hope, I think they would want Aang to go for it.”

“What do you think?” Sokka asks Aang, “You’re the one who has to face the Firelord. Whatever you decide, I’m with you.”

“I’ve gotta try.” Aang says.

You make sure to kiss Toph before she leaves, “Toph, I love you, don’t get yourself hurt.” You whisper, cupping her face in your hands

“Ditto.” She replies before pulling you into a second kiss by your chestplate and hopping onto Appa. When they’re gone, you, Shuku and Hui Yin then take the front line. 

“Let’s kick some ass!”

The army roars in approval and the tanks roar to life. You pull both swords, Hui Yin cracks his knuckles and Shuku pulls out a machete. Shuku cuts one soldier across the chest and another across the face. Hui grabs one guy by the face and throws him hard into another guy, knocking them both out and you slice a girl’s nose off and elbow her in the side of the head, before skewering a catapult guy on your swords. Hui kicks the guy on his catapult in the chest and he is hurdled ten feet away from your giant friend. The girl at the third is stabbed through her chest. With them out of the way, you are free to attack as you please, your preferred method is head on. 

It doesn’t take long to reach the first outpost. You make sure everyone is covered by the shields as more rocks are fired until the wrestlers, Not-Johnny-Depp and his dad, and Bo and another Earthbender take the outpost down and its catapults with it. Suddenly, they start retreating. You look up and realize why.

“Keep pushing! The eclipse is coming!” you order. The men oblige. It doesn’t take long to ascend to the top. “By the end of the eclipse, the Fire Nation will have been defeated and we will have control over the palace!”

“Everyone put on your eclipse glasses, it’s starting!” The Mechanist cheers. Everyone except you obliges. You won’t need to look at the eclipse, also you never got eclipse glasses.

“Everyone spread out! We need this done before the eclipse is over!” Your group meets another that is ready to fight. “Surrender, or you’ll meet your fallen comrades.” You order them.

“We’ll never surrender!” the guy in front says, before attempting and failing to firebend. Hui Yin glares at him and cracks his knuckles. “Okay, we surrender.”

“Good call.” You say, shoving past him. You all wait, when the eclipse is finished you find Hakoda. “So… what now?”

“I don’t know, but now that the eclipse is over, I’d expect some firebenders at any minute.” Then you see the rising blimps of the Fire Nation. Your heart drops, your eyes widen and your jaw nearly unhinges.

“My own invention. Oh this is terrible!” The Mechanist says, on the verge of tears. You are about to say that you can take them when five more show up, difference is: they’re as big as a hundred of the smaller ones.

“They’re back!” Katara shouts pointing at the incoming Appa

“It was all a trap!” Sokka exclaims. “Azula knew we were coming and she’s plotted out every move!” He hops down from Appa. We’ve just gotta get to the beach as fast as we can. If we can make it to the submarines, maybe we can get away safely.” You clench your fist at the mention of her name. She took everything from you, and now this? This is too much. This isn’t fair. You want to kill her. Toph’s fingers graze your hand with a soothing grace. You feel some form of relief or another at her touch. 

“They’ve got air power,” Aang declares, “but so do I. I’m gonna do what I can to slow them down.” He says before taking off on his glider. 

“Appa, you and I can help too.” Katara says, climbing onto the sky bison, “Yip yip!” She flies off. 

“Everyone, let’s get back on the subs!” Sokka exclaims. He starts leading you all down the volcano. When Katara and Aang are back, the big ones start dropping bombs.

“Oh what the fuck?” You groan. Toph creates a cover out of the cliff and struggles under the force of the explosions. When the bombs stop, they fly past you. “Why aren’t they doing a double pass?” Then you see where they’re heading. “Shit.”

“They’re gonna destroy the submarines!” Aang shouts.

“How are we all gonna escape?” Sokka asks, weakly.

“We’re not.” Hakoda replies, Shuku is carrying him.

“Then our only choice is to stand and fight.” Sokka says, “We have the Avatar, we could still win!”

“Yes, with the Avatar we could still win, on another day.” Hakoda says, “You kids have to leave. You have to escape on Appa together.”

“What? We can’t leave you behind!” Katara exclaims. “We won’t leave anyone behind.”

“You’re our only chance in the long run.” Hakoda says, “You and Sokka have to go with Aang somewhere safe, it’s the only way to keep hope alive.”

“They’ll kill Shuku!”

Shuku swallows dryly, “If they do, tell my children that their father was a hero.” He hands you a picture of his family. “You should take the other kids in the group, they shouldn’t have to experience prison.”

Long-haired Tony Stark’s dad puts a hand on Shuku’s shoulder. “I’ve been in a fire nation prison. It’ll be tough, but we’ll survive.”

Toph helps Teo onto Appa and Bo and Hui Yin smile. “We’ll be fine, worse things have happened to me than jail.” Bo says.

“Be safe, we meet again soon. I better not get bad report from Mrs. L/N.” Hui warns.

You chuckle and hug them both. “I’ll miss you both.”

“We miss you too.” Hui responds.

“Now kick some ass for us all.” Bo says, smiling.

“Language.” You say, climbing on top of Appa. “It was great to work with you! You are all heroes of the people! Each and every one of you have proven to me that it doesn’t matter who you are, if you have the will to live and hope. Hold onto this fire I saw today, and when you get out, we will overthrow these heathens!” Whoops and cheers follow as you sit down next to Toph. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“I’m glad you’re okay. You must be one hell of a leader.”

“Well everyone seems to think I’m batshit insane, so that helps.”

“You have a style of leading that’s unpredictable, like-- why were you and Hui in front?” Teo asks.

“It was a suggestion that worked out.” You admit.

Toph hits you on the shoulder, “You were the frontline? Were you trying to get killed?”

“Not necessarily.”

“But that is pretty badass.” 

“Well something good came out of it.” She shakes her head before pulling you into a kiss. 

“Just don’t do something stupid like that again, okay?”

“Fine.” 

With that, you fly away. Aang says, “I know just the place for us to go where we’ll be safe for a while. The Western Air Temple.” You sense someone following the group with good intentions, so you decide not to look back, taking Toph’s hand and closing your eyes. You just want everything to be okay.


	18. The Western Air Temple

When Appa gets tired, you all have to walk under a beating sun. Toph leads the pack and you follow right behind her, beside Teo and Haru, who you’ve decided is actually pretty cool. “Whatever happened to my hat?” you ask, wiping sweat from your face on your sleeve. 

“Funny story about that.” Sokka says, “It might have fallen off while I was dragging you through the desert.”

“Wow, you’re awful.” You reply, laughing to yourself. Everyone else is silent, sulking over their crushing defeat at the hands of the fire nation. You nod and go back to being silent yourself. 

“This is so humiliating.” Katara says at last.

“Do you mean getting thoroughly spanked by the Fire Nation or having to walk all the way to the Western Air Temple?” Sokka asks.

“Both.” Katara groans. 

“Sorry guys, but Appa gets tired carrying all these people.” 

“That’s okay. There ain’t no use in complaining, we need to be positive. It’s easy to sulk, I’ve been sulking for four months. We need to be able to continue forward or our friends’ sacrifice is for nothing.” You say.

“I wonder how they’re doing.” Teo says.

“They’re probably on their way to a prison. Seems like my dad just got out, now he’s going back in.” Haru says, sadly.

“I miss Pipsqueak.” The Duke says. 

“I miss not having blisters on my feet.” Sokka complains.

Suddenly, Toph stops. “Hey, we’re here. I can feel it!” she cheers. You close your eyes to sense it.

“Uh… I think your feet need their eyes checked.” Katara says.

“No, she’s right. I can feel it from up here. The place is rich with spirits.”

“You have contact with the spirit world?” Aang asks.

“No, but I can sense it.” You reply. 

Aang nods before smiling, “They’re right, this is it.”

“It’s amazing!” Toph says, admiring it. You can’t see it like she can, only being able to sense the abundance of spirits in the location below you. You all climb back on the weary sky bison as he flies everyone except Aang and Momo. You set down near a fountain and everyone gets off, Appa lays down to rest. “This place is huge.”

“And beautiful. It’s in harmony.” Then you sense the aura of the person who was following you. You snap your head in his direction and meet his eyes-- eye. The other you can’t really see because of a scar. You don’t need a picture to know who he is, Prince Zuko. You debate over warning everyone before deciding against it, based on gut instinct. “You and I should walk around here sometime. Soon.”

“Yeah.” Toph says, walking forwards and grabbing your arm, “You're taking the loss really well.”

“I know what happened. Long Feng betrayed his nation again. He told Azula. He was the only one who would’ve.”

She sighs as if asking a question she’s held in for a long time, “Does being blind make me a hassle?”

“Who put that idea in your head?”

“Nobody. I just feel like it gives you trouble.”

“Even if that were true, I’d never feel that way. You are the one person that keeps me sane, so I.”

Toph smiles at this as you both walk back towards Katara, Aang and Sokka and Toph climbs up an overturned carved seat and helps you up. You both sit side by side, dangling your feet over the edge. “So what’s the new plan?” Aang asks. 

“Well, if you ask me, the new plan is the old plan. You just need to master all four elements and defeat the Firelord before the comet comes.” Sokka says as if it’s the easiest thing ever.

“Oh yeah, that’s great. No problem. I’ll just do that.” Aang says sarcastically.

“Aang, no one said it would be easy.” Katara says.

“Well it’s not even gonna be possible!” Aang whines, “Where am I supposed to get a firebending teacher?”

“We could look for Jeong Jeong.” Katara tries.

“Yeah. Right. Like we’ll ever run into Jeong Jeong again.” Aang mutters.

“Who’s-- oh, nevermind.” She sassily crosses her arms in a movement that, while simple, is one of the cutest things you’ve ever seen. “If it’s important, I’ll find out.”

“Oh well, guess we can’t come up with anybody. Why don’t we just take a nice tour around the temple?” Aang and Momo fly off.

“What’s up with him?” Toph asks.

“He’s a teenager, that’s what’s up with him.” You shrug, then you look at Toph, “I’m a teenager too. I acted like him at one point. Granted, I was eight, but I did eat a lot of protein.”

“...There’s gotta be someone who can teach him firebending.” Sokka says, thinking. You scoff and push yourself off of the rock, before clapping him on the back.

“Have you been meditating?”

“Not for a couple days.” 

“Alright, then do it now.” Sokka gives you a look before realizing that you’re being serious and he sits down and does as you ask. “Atta boy. Katara, what’s our food supply look like?”

“A lot of cabbage.”

“Any potatoes?”

“Yeah.”

“Pasta?”

“Looks like it.” 

“Butter? Garlic?”

“Yes and yes.”

“Give me thirty minutes, a fire and a pot of water, I can make a perfect Pizzoccheri.” They look at you as if you used a slur, “It’s a signature dish on Whaletail Island.”

“Okay, why are you good at everything?” Sokka asks.

“I’m the son of the greatest actress to have ever lived and the greatest warrior. Talent’s in my genes.” You reply, “And who said you could stop meditating?!” Sokka quickly goes back to it and you gather the ingredients.

They land back on the platform as Aang yaps away about stuff they could do. Finally Toph cuts him off. “I think that’ll have to wait.” She points at Zuko as Appa moves out of the way.

“Hello. Zuko here.”

“Oh, Zuko. Come for dinner?” you ask, “Katara, drain.” She pulls the boiling water out and throws it at Zuko who yelps and dodges. “It’s a Pizzoccheri.”

“Do you even know who this is?” Sokka asks as you move the pot aside and pull out a pan from one of the bags strapped to Appa.

“I’m not here for dinner.” Zuko says awkwardly as you casually cook, “So I uh, heard you flying around down there, and I uh, just thought I’d wait for you here.” Appa roars at him before licking him.

“Oh I knew you were there, that’s why I chose to cook over here. I was hoping to lure you out with my food.”

“It does smell good.” Zuko says. “I know you must be surprised to see me here.”

“Not really. Since you followed us all over the world.” Sokka says.

“Right… well… uh… Anyway, what I wanted to tell you about is that I’ve changed. And I uh, I’m good now. And, well I think I should join your group. Oh, and I could teach firebending… to you.” He looks at Aang. “See I uh-”

“You want to do what now?” Toph cuts in. 

“You can’t possibly think that any of us would trust you, can you?” Katara demands. You throw the cabbages on the pan and add salt and pepper, before grabbing your ladle and stirring, “I mean how stupid do you think we are?”

“Yeah, all you’ve ever done is try to hunt us down and capture Aang!” Sokka agrees.

“I’ve done some good things.” Zuko argues, “I mean, I could’ve stolen your bison in Ba Sing Se, but I set him free. That’s something.” Appa licks him again and you whistle a song Zei used to sing, Leaves From The Vine. Zuko looks dead at you and freezes for a second, “How do you know-”

“Appa does seem to like him.” Toph says.

“He probably just covered himself in honey or something so that Appa would lick him.” Sokka says.

“Impossible. Flying Bisons hate the taste of honey.” You reply..

“...right, my point remains.” Sokka says, “I’m not buying it.”

Zuko lowers his head, “I can understand why you wouldn’t trust me, and I know I’ve made mistakes in the past.”

“Like when you attacked our village?!” Sokka exclaims.

“Or when you stole my mother’s necklace and used it to track us down and capture us?” Katara adds.

“Look, I admit I’ve done some awful things. I was wrong to try to capture you and I shouldn’t have attacked the Water Tribe and I never should’ve sent that Fire Nation assassin after you. I’m gonna try to stop him.” Even you stop at this one.

“Wait, you sent Combustion Man after us?!” Sokka shouts.

“Well that’s not his name, but-”

“Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to insult your friend!” Sokka sneers.

“He’s not my friend!” Zuko tries.

“That guy locked me and Katara in jail and tried to blow us all up!”

“Okay, even I’m a little pissed about that.” You admit.

“A little?!” Sokka, Katara and Toph say at once as you taste the food and add further seasoning. 

“Yeah. A little. About your little fuckboy hurting my Toph, I’m beyond pissed.” Toph smiles and blushes, “But, logistically speaking, all Sparkle Fingers did was hire him. Therefore, despite him being responsible for the pursuit, Fuckboy had control over what he did. So at Prince of the Scumbags? I’m only a little pissed.” you taste the food again. “Food’s done!”

“Why aren’t you saying anything?” Zuko asks Aang, “You once said you thought we could be good friends.” Aang looks away, “You know I have good in me.”

“There’s no way we can trust you after everything you’ve done.” Aang decides, “We’ll never let you join us.”

“You need to get out of here. Now.” Katara orders as you casually plate the food.

“I’m trying to explain that I’m not that person anymore.” Zuko pleads.

“Either you leave, or we attack.” Sokka says.

“If you won’t accept me as a friend,” Zuko gives a final effort, falling to his knees and putting his wrists together, “maybe you’ll accept me as your prisoner.”

“No we won’t!” Katara yells, attacking him with water from her bottle, knocking him backward. “Get out of here and don’t come back.” she commands, “And if we ever see you again… well, we’d better not see you again.”

Zuko lowers his head and you walk past the group and hand a plate to the humiliated prince, “Enjoy it, it’s the least we can offer for your struggles.”

“Dude, that’s our food!” Sokka exclaims.

“Thank you. What’s your name again?”

“Y/N. Y/N L/N.” You pat his shoulder. “Enjoy the food.” You say, turning around and following the group inside. 

“Why would he try to fool us like that?” Katara asks.

“Obviously he wants to lead us into some kind of trap.” Sokka replies.

“This is just like when we were in prison together in Ba Sing Se. He starts talking about his mother and making it seem like he’s an actual human being with feelings.” Katara says. 

“He wants you to trust him and feel sorry for him. So you let your guard down, then he strikes.” Sokka replies.

“The thing is, it worked. I did feel sorry for him. I felt like he was really confused and hurt. But obviously, when the time came, he made his choice and we paid the price.” Katara explains, “We can’t trust him.” 

“I have a confession to make.” Aang states, “Remember when you two were sick and I got captured by Zhao?”

“And you made us suck on frozen frogs?” Sokka asks, “I had a wart on the flap that hangs down from the back of my throat for months.”

“Sokka, I looked at it and told you there was nothing there.” Katara replies.

“I could feel it! It’s my throatal flap!” Sokka insists.

“Actually, according to several Fire Nation health documents, it’s called the uvula.”

“Thank you, Y/N.” Sokka says sarcastically.

“Anyway,” Aang clears his throat, “when Zhao had me chained up, it was Zuko who came in and got me out. He risked his life to save me.”

“No way.” Katara says, “I’m sure he only did it so he could capture you himself.”

“Yeah, face it Aang, you’re nothing but a big prize to him.” Sokka agrees.

“You’re probably right.” Aang sighs.

“And what was all that crazy stuff about setting Appa free? What a liar!” Katara adds.

“Actually, he wasn’t lying.” Toph says.

“Oh hooray! In a lifetime of evil, at least he didn’t add animal cruelty to the list.” Sokka replies, sarcastically. This tone perks your ears up.

“I’m just saying that considering his messed up family and how he was raised, he could’ve turned out a lot worse.”

“You’re right, Toph.” Katara says in a condescending tone. “Let’s track him down and give him a medal. The ‘Not as Big a Jerk as You Could’ve Been’ award.”

You step forward, impatient, “Okay, two things. One: your insults are awful, leave that to me. Two: I don’t like that tone of voice. At all. So if you both wanna keep your tongues, I’d suggest you bite them.” 

Toph puts a hand on your chest and moves you away, “All I know is, that while he was talking to us, he was being sincere.” Toph says, crossing her arms. “Maybe you’re all just letting your hurt feelings keep you from thinking clearly.”

“Neither of you know what he put us through. You weren’t there when he had us attacked by pirates!” Katara practically shouts.

“Or when he burned down Kyoshi Island.” Sokka adds.

“Or when he tried to capture me at the Fire Temple!” Aang agrees.

“Why would you even try to defend him?” Katara demands.

“I spent my entire life blindly hating the Fire Nation. Everyone who surrounds the firelord has the same black, filthy aura. They have taken everyone I love from me! They’ve even tried to take you guys!” Your voice cracks, “But every now and then I see people who don’t have such black, awful auras. I meet people like Shuku, I meet people like Iroh, I meet people like Zuko. I can sense the absence of the despicable tyrant in control of the Fire Nation. I spare those people. I hear them out, because they don’t want to be here. I’ve learned that nothing is simply black and white, good and bad. I’ve done bad things, I’m sure each of you has as well. And Zuko has done good things. That makes him redeemable.”

Toph steps forward next, “Whether you believe him or not, or Y/N is right or not, you’re ignoring one crucial fact. Aang needs a firebending teacher. We can’t think of a single person in the world to do the job. Now one shows up on a silver platter and you won’t even think about it?”

“I’m not having Zuko as my teacher.” Aang says. You can't save a person who doesn't want to be saved.

“You’re darn right you’re not, buddy.” Sokka replies.

“Well, I guess that’s settled, then.” Katara says.

Toph grunts in frustration, grabbing you and pulling you out with her, “I’m beginning to wonder who’s really the blind one around here.” She says as she pulls you away, storming until you get to a secluded room. “I don’t get them! Are we the only people with brains?!” She shouts. “God, it’s so hard to be in this group sometimes!”

“I know, trust me, I do. But I also see their point of view. It’s stupid and I disagree with it, but I get it. They just aren’t as mature as we are.”

“I wish they would see the bigger picture! If Aang doesn’t learn firebending, we don’t stand a chance!”

“You’re right.” 

Toph sighs sitting next to you. “I’m sorry. I just really wanna get to spending some real time with you.”

“I want that too. More than anything, but this comes first.”

“I know that.” Toph lays her head in your lap and puts a hand on your cheek, with an insatiable longing look in her eyes. “You’ve been more protective of me.”

“Hm?”

“Threatening to cut out their tongues, and I’m your Toph.”

“Well, is there something wrong with that?”

“No.” She smiles, “In fact, it might just be the cutest thing you’ve ever said.”

“That I’ll cut their tongues out?”

“No, idiot.” Toph grunts, hitting you on the shoulder. “Thanks for taking my side though.”

“You don’t have to thank me.” You rub her cheek, looking thoughtfully into her eyes looking back up into yours. The calm look on her face is telling to how she feels about you, and how you feel about her. You confide in her because you rely on her strength, intelligence and love to get you through your day. She adores you. You would never treat her differently or lie or try to do anything to hurt her. She relies on this to help her through her days. You rely on each other’s strengths. “My favorite part of every day is waking up and seeing you holding onto me. It helps me remember that I’m one of the luckiest men in the world.”

She blushes before pushing her head up and locking lips with you. You smile into it. “You’re such a sap.” she whispers.

“You just rewarded me for it. I think I’m breaking through.”

“In your dreams, Graceless.”

The next day, you wake up wearily and rub your eyes, realizing that there’s no restriction, you look to your side and see that Toph is gone. She must’ve gone to the bathroom. You groan and stretch before getting up and walking out of the room “Toph? You around?” You call. Okay. Maybe she’s with the group. So you retrace the steps you and Toph took yesterday. Back to the group. You realize that you left your shirt inside and that you’re still in your pajamas. Fuck it. “Where’s Toph?” you ask.

“I thought she’d be with you.” Katara says, handing you a bowl of plain rice which you set aside.

“Well I haven’t seen her since you two stormed off yesterday.” Sokka says.

“Maybe she’s just exploring the air temple.” Haru suggests, “There are some pretty fun spots to practice earthbending.”

“I think we should go look for her.” Katara proposes.

“Ditto.” You agree, stretching your back.

“Eh, let her have fun with her rocks. I’m in no rush to have her yelling at us again.” Sokka dismisses.

“I can do a hell of a lot more yelling than she can. Don’t test me.” 

“Maybe you should properly dress before making threats.”

“I could kick your scrawny ass in a tutu with my hands tied behind my back.” You laugh. 

Sokka growls, “Well let’s test that theory.”

“Guys, enough of this. We’ve all had a rough week.” Katara tries.

“No, I wanna see him back that up.” Sokka says, taking a stance. You don’t even bother, yawning and extending an arm. Right before he strikes, you hear a loud crash. Everyone goes to check it out. Toph falls to the ground from a tunnel she bored in the cliffside. 

“Toph!” You run towards her and sit her up. “What happened?” 

“My feet got burned!” She exclaims.

Katara gets to work on her feet. “What happened?” She asks.

“I just told you, my feet got burned.” Toph growls.

“Darling, she meant how.”

“Well... Y/N don’t get angry.”

“Okay.” 

“I kind of went to see Zuko last night.”

“You what?!” Aang shouts.

“Well I just thought he could be helpful to us, and if I talked to him maybe we could work something out.” Toph explains.

“Did he do this to you?” You ask calmly.

“Yes.” Toph says, then she adds, “But it was an accident.” 

“See?! You trusted Zuko and you got burned. Literally.”

You take a breath, “If you’re not mad, I’m not mad.” You tell her, she smiles slightly at this and hugs you to her, “But I’m not happy. Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“It was the first night in a long time you were having good dreams and… are you in your pajamas?”

“It’s gonna take a while for your feet to get better.” Katara says, “I wish I could’ve worked on them sooner.”

“Yeah, me too.” Toph agrees.

“Zuko’s clearly too dangerous to be left alone.” Sokka decides, “We’re gonna have to after him.”

“I hate to go looking for a fight, but you’re right.” Aang agrees, “After what he did to Toph, I don’t think we have a choice.”

“He’s crafty, but we’ll find a way to capture him.”

You pick Toph up bridal style with a grunt. “Maybe we should just invite him back here.” Toph says, “He’s already offered himself as a prisoner once.”

“Yeah… we’ll get him to come back and say he’s our prisoner, then we’ll jump him and really make him our prisoner. He’ll never suspect it.”

“Your stupidity will never cease to amaze me.” You reply, setting Toph in the fountain. 

“Ahh, that’s the stuff.” Toph sighs, comfortably grabbing your hand, “Now I know how the rest of you guys feel. Not being able to see with your feet sucks.” Then you see the man who imprisoned her. Unfortunately, you can’t throw to save your life and he’s on a cliff on the other side of the ravine. You pull Toph from the water and duck behind cover, “Hey, what the hell-” He attacks, and an explosion goes off before everyone else joins you behind the fountain. Her face is one of shock. 

Another voice rings out. “Stop!” Zuko yells, approaching the assassin, “I don’t want you hunting the Avatar anymore!” Combustion Man is about to shoot again when Zuko gets in front of him, “I’m ordering you to stop.” The trained killer shoves the prince away and a blast destroys the fountain entirely. “If you keep attacking, I won’t pay you!” You peak your head out again to see Zuko running at his paid help. The son of Ozai is caught by the shirt. “Alright, I’ll pay you double to stop!” Zuko attempts to attack him again and flies back further than his opponent as you duck down beneath a blast. Then the assassin turns on Zuko. You peek up to see if he’s alright and see him dangling from a vine. Aang distracts him as you carry Toph closely and run towards a new spot of cover behind the building, Sokka hot on your heels.

“You okay?” You ask the girl in your arms.

“Never better.” she replies sarcastically. You set her on the ground before looking out and seeing Katara send hundreds of ice shards at the guy, he blocks them as Katara and Aang join you. When he realizes he’s been bamboozled, he starts attacking the temple blindly. “He’s going to blast this whole place right off the cliffside!” Toph exclaims. 

Katara looks out and quickly pulls back in before an explosion nearly takes her head off. “I can’t step out to waterbend at him without getting blown up.” She says, “And I can’t get a good enough angle on him from down here.”

Sokka thinks for a moment before saying, “I know how to get an angle on him.” Then he pulls out his boomerang and you roll your eyes. He doesn’t see this as he peeks out, before ducking back in after an explosion and peeking out again, getting a good visual, throwing the boomerang. When another attack doesn’t come, you, Sokka and Katara hesitantly step out. He’s down. Holy shitballs, he actually did it. “Yeah, boomerang!” The Water Tribe boy cheers. Then the guy starts to get up again. “Aw, boomerang!” 

“Back to fuckin’ cover!” You shout, diving away. Then you hear another explosion. When you peek out, you see a cloud of dust where he was and dodge the metal arm flying in your direction. You all look at the scene with your mouths agape. Except Toph, who you go back and pick up. When Zuko shows up, you set Toph down on a rock and take a precautionary stance. Although you aren’t expecting a fight.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but thanks Zuko.” Aang says.

“Hey, and what about me? I did the boomerang thing.” 

“Listen, I know I didn’t explain myself well yesterday. I’ve been through a lot in the past few years, and it’s been hard. But I’m realizing that I had to go through all those things to learn the truth. I thought that I had lost my honor and that my father could return it to me. But I know now that no one can give you your honor. It’s something you earn for yourself by choosing to do what’s right. All I want now is to play my part in ending this war, and I know my destiny is to help you restore balance to the world.” Zuko almost whispers, “I’m sorry for what I did to you. It was an accident.” He bows to Toph, “Fire can be dangerous and wild, so as a firebender, I need to be more careful and control my bending so I don’t hurt people unintentionally.”

“I think you were supposed to be my firebending teacher.” Aang says, “When I first tried to learn firebending, I burned Katara. After that, I never wanted to firebend again. But now I know you understand how easy it is to hurt someone you love.” Subtle hint, Kay, pick it up. “I’d like you to teach me.”

“Thank you.” Zuko says, “I’m so happy you’ve accepted me into your group.”

“Not so fast.” Aang cuts in, “I still have to ask my friends if it’s okay with them. Toph. You’re the one Zuko burned, what do you think?”

“Go ahead and let him join, it’ll give me and Y/N plenty of time to get back at him for burning my feet.”

“Y/N?” Aang asks next.

“While I’m rather pissed about Toph’s feet and that he didn’t come back with my plate. I suppose he can join.”

“Sokka?”

“Hey, all I want is to defeat the firelord. If you think this is the way to do it, then I’m all for it.”

“Katara?”

She glares at Zuko for a moment before swallowing her pride, “I’ll go along with whatever you think is right.”

“I won’t let you down, I promise.” Zuko says. You nod and pick up Toph. “Oh, Y/N?”

“Hm?”

“Thanks for the food. It tasted exactly like something my uncle would’ve made.”

“Your welcome, Sparkle Fingers.” Eventually you get back to where you slept and put on your clothes, not bothering to leave the room because… well, she’s blind. When you’re done, you grab a bottle from the bottom of your bag. “Well Toph, you’re in luck. I’ve read several books on Fire Nation burn care and I have a collection of relief techniques up my sleeve. Haru bursts in with a bucket of cold water. 

“You needed this?”

“Yes, thank you.” Haru bows before leaving. “This is lavender oil. It’s an old remedy, but it’s helped relieve pain and speed up healing for over three hundred years.” You put two drops in the bucket and move it so that she can put her feet in. She moans audibly when she does, then blushes. “Well? Does it feel good?”

“Yeah.” She says. 

“Good. I learned this because I got an awful burn while baking a cake. There’s still a scar on my thumb. Anyways, you’re lucky that you are quick on your feet, there shouldn’t be any scar tissue. We will have to cut a couple blisters. I’m just gonna give them a few days to form and I’ll use the hunting knife, I’ll sterilize it of course. I won’t hurt you. I promise.”

“You’d better not.” Toph teases. 

You sit next to her on the rock and kiss her, “I’m gonna take good care of you.”

“Dr. L/N, has a ring to it.”

“So does Mrs. L/N. I can’t wait until everyone calls you that for the rest of our lives.”

“Actually, I want to keep our last names when we get married.”

“Okay, no problem.” You say, “It doesn’t matter to me.” You pause for a moment, “Do you want kids?” She blushes, “I mean far down the line. Like, say our thirties? Maybe our forties?”

“With you? Yes.” She kisses you and you both continue to talk for a long time.


	19. The Firebending Masters

Sokka blocks a hard slash, ducks beneath another, jumps over a slice at his feet and attempts a strike, you parry it, sucker punch him in the stomach and swing downwards, he counters hard and sweeps your legs before putting the sword at your throat. “Good.” You say, pushing the blade away. “I think I’ve taught you all I can.”

“Does that mean I’m better than you?” He asks excitedly.

“No.” you reply, “It means that you have the tools necessary to be.” Sokka thinks for a moment before nodding. You walk back into the building and find Toph and Katara talking as the latter is cooking dinner. “What’re you making?” You ask, sitting next Toph.

“Brown rice.”

“Nothing else?” You ask. She shakes her head and you hand her your seasoning supplies. “Use these. Keep a keen eye on how much you add, too.”

“I’m trying to conserve food.”

“That’s no reason to make it bland. Trust me, it’ll be better this way. Use a dash of soy sauce, garlic and basil.” She sighs and nods. “Toph, how are your feet feeling?”

“Better, but not good.” 

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” She sighs, leaning against you. “How was training?”

“Good. Sokka is really getting a grip of it. He’s impressive. I’ve taught him what I can teach. Good old fashioned dirty tricks and defense strategy.”

“Well as long as he can defend himself.” Katara says.

“Trust me Kay, he will be just as formidable as I am.” Then you pause, “Although I haven’t taught him how to fist fight, so he’s screwed if he loses his sword.”

“Great.” Katara says, “And what can’t you teach him?”

“Baiting, trash talk, basic form. Uh, self defense philosophy is something too. Those are his to learn.”

Eventually, dinner comes and Zuko sulks outside. You take a bite and it’s surprisingly good. You give Katara a thumbs-up and she bows in thanks. “Wow Katara, you’ve outdone yourself.” Sokka says.

“Well, I did get a hand.”

She offers you your seasoning bag, you hold up your hand. “Keep it. I’ve got spares. You need those more than me.” She sighs and sets it at her side. Then Zuko comes in.

“Guys, I have bad news. My stuff is missing.”

You immediately turn towards your girlfriend. She gets offended, “Hey, don’t look at me! I didn’t touch his stuff!”

“I’m talking about my firebending.” Zuko says, “It’s gone.”

Katara bursts out in a fit of laughter as Zuko gives her an annoyed look. “I’m sorry, I’m just laughing at the irony,” she explains, “You know, how it would’ve been nice for us if you’d lost your firebending a long time ago?”

“Well it’s not lost, it’s just weaker for some reason.”

“Maybe you’re just not as good as you think you are.” Katara says.

“Katara, please.” You warn. She sighs and continues eating. “Why would your bending be weaker?”

Zuko pauses to think, “I bet it’s because I changed sides.” 

“That’s ridiculous.” Katara grunts.

“I don’t know.” Aang says, “Maybe it isn’t. Maybe your firebending comes from rage, and you just don’t have enough anger to fuel it like you used to.”

“So all we need to do is make Zuko angry, right?” Sokka asks, “Easy enough!”

“Sokka, I’m not sure that’s a good-”

He ignores you and pokes the prince with his sheathed sword repeatedly. “Okay, cut it out!!” Zuko snaps. Sokka cowers. “Look, even if you’re right, I don’t wanna rely on hate and anger anymore. There has to be another way.”

“You’re gonna need to learn to draw your firebending from a different source. I recommend the original source.” Toph says.

“How’s he supposed to do that?” Sokka asks, “By jumping into a volcano?”

“No.” Toph replies, “Zuko needs to go back to whatever the original source of firebending is.”

“So is it jumping into a volcano?”

“I don’t know.” She admits, setting her bowl down and touching your shirt with her food-smeared hands. You groan slightly and look down. “For earthbending, the original hunters were badgermoles. One day, when I was little, I ran away and hid in a cave, that’s where I met them. They were blind, just like me, so we understood each other. I was able to learn earthbending not just as a martial art, but as an extension of my senses. For them, the original earthbenders, it wasn’t just about fighting. It was their way of interacting with the world.”

You remember the story she told you, and pull her closer, rubbing her upper arm, before kissing the side of her head. “That’s an amazing story, Toph. I learned from the monks, but the original airbenders were the flying bison.” Aang says, then he turns to Appa, “Maybe you can teach me a lesson sometime, buddy.”

Appa roars in response and Zuko sighs, “Well this doesn’t help me. The original firebenders were the dragons. They’re extinct.”

“What do you mean?” Aang asks, “Roku had a dragon, and there were plenty of dragons when I was a kid.”

“The Fire Nation killed them all.” You whisper. After a second of lingering silence, you say, “There is one place I know of, The Portal Through Time. It is said that whenever a species nears extinction, they go there. A place where man can’t disturb their repopulation. It could be home to the last of the dragons. But that’s folk lore.” You sigh, “There’s no way to know for sure, everyone who’s attempted to go down there has died horribly. It’s not worth the risk.”

“There might be another way.” Zuko says, “The first people to learn from the dragons were the ancient Sun Warriors.”

“Sun Warriors?” Aang asks. “Well, I know they weren’t around when I was a kid.”

“No. They died off thousands of years ago.” Zuko says, “But, their civilization wasn’t too far from where we are now. Maybe we can learn something by poking around in the ruins.”

“It’s like the monks used to tell me; ‘Sometimes the shadows of the past can be felt by the present.’”

“So what? Maybe you’ll pick up some super old Sun Warrior energy just by standing where they stood a thousand years ago?” Sokka asks, skeptically. 

“More or less.” Zuko says, “Either I find a new way to firebend or the Avatar is gonna have to find a new teacher.”

“You’re such a disappointment.”

“Mom?”

“You don’t respect me, you don’t respect your brothers, you don’t respect your sister, you don’t respect your father, you don’t respect anyone!”

“No, Mom, please. Don’t be like Dad.”

“You were such a little bug to him. He hated you. I showed you love, I gave up so much for you, and how do you repay me? You run off with that circus freak?”

“But you liked Zei.”

“Do you know how I died, Y/N? I died alone! You weren’t there! Everyone died in front of me and all I had hoped for was my baby boy to save his mother. You couldn’t even do that.”

“Mom. I’m-”

“Do you think sorry cuts it? I’m beyond ‘sorry.’”

She starts to blacken and turn into ash.

“No!” 

You run forwarwards, but you’re too late. She’s crumpled away and blown off in the wind.

“Mom?” 

You wake up and feel yourself being hugged into Toph’s shoulder. You let it go, crying endlessly into her as she rubs your back, kisses you and hums in your ear. She holds you like this for fifteen minutes until you stop and you stay like that for a while longer, maybe a half hour. “You okay?” Toph asks, cautiously.

“Yeah.” You pull away, “Yeah.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

You take a deep breath. “It was about Mom.”

“Y/N…”

“She kept saying she was disappointed in me. That I abandoned her. She called Zei a circus freak before telling me she’d died alone and disappearing in ash.”

“You know that wasn’t your Mom, right?”

“Yeah.” You admit, “But it felt so real.”

“You feel guilty, I get it. You’re too good a person for your own good.” You look down and she picks your face up and guides it to her. She’s still in her silk robe. “I love you for it, but you’re driving yourself crazy. You know these people aren’t really your family.”

“Yeah.”

“‘Yeah.’” she mocks, making you crack a smile, “Made you smile.”

“You might’ve.” You kiss her slowly and softly before getting up, and grabbing your aloe gel. “How do your feet feel?”

“Still not good.”

“Hm.” you look at her feet and see the blisters forming. “Blisters are forming, that’s a good sign. That unfortunately also means that when we pop them, you don’t get them infected. I sterilized the knife yesterday, I have socks and shoes which you’ve gotta wear whenever we’re out of this room, okay?”

“Fine.” She decides, “But you’ll have to be my guide. You start to apply the aloe gel gently and she hisses.

“Here.” You hand her a leather wrist strap, “Bite on this. You won’t bite your tongue.” She reluctantly takes it and you continue to apply. When you’re done, tears of pain are in her eyes, but she luckily isn’t angry. “Hey, we’re done. You did really good. I’m proud.” She blushes before spitting out the wrist strap. “How about you and I go out for a bit?”

“Where?” 

“The town.” You say, “There’s one a little while away from here.” 

You both enter the town. They are all very quiet. So you and Toph walk slowly around the town. The people give you both strange looks, there aren’t any women or children around either, you realise. Just men. You grab Toph’s hand as she awkwardly struggles through town. You eventually stop at a store. In tere, still no noise. “This place is weird.” Toph says.

“Yeah. It’s too quiet. Something’s going on.” You say, grabbing some gauze and placing them on the counter. The clerk looks at you with an odd intensity before holding his hand out. You look at the sticker and pay accordingly before leaving with the gauze. “This place gives me the creeps.”

“Yeah, there’s nobody here.”

“What? Then where’d I get this gauze?” It’s gone. “What the hell?” Then you sense the area you realize that this area isn’t owned by people; the figures are souls, the town is dead. “Their energy… they’re dead.” You see all the men giving you dirty looks. “They haven’t been transferred over. The men chose to live alone and they all died off.” Your eyes widen as you realize that they aren’t focused on you. “We need to get out of here. Fast.” You pick her up and run away from the village. When you look back, it’s gone. It’s just the town hall and a graveyard. 

“Next time we go to a strange village, we’re taking Aang.” Toph says.

“Yeah.” you agree. “Well, that was… eventful.”

“Yeah.” Toph says. “Let’s just get back to the group.”

“Yeah.” You say. 

When you get back, Teo and Haru are waiting for you. “Hey, Y/N, I was wondering if you could show us something.” The older boy says.

“Depends on what it is.”

“Sword fighting techniques. We saw you and Sokka, we wanted to know if you’d give us a demonstration. Sokka agreed to it.” Teo explains.

“Where?” 

You and Sokka hold your swords. You’re in an offensive stance and he’s in a defensive stance. A feint catches Sokka off guard enough for you to thwap him in the ribs with the flat of your blade. His defensive posture is high, so you swipe at his legs, which he jumps over and on his way down, he attempts a downward slash that you counter and hit him with the butt of your sword. He staggers back and you attack his midsection, an attack which is easily blocked, and he retorts. You parry three strikes and he parries three of yours, neither of you getting the upper hand. His form is damn near perfect. You both shove each other backwards and fall. When you and your apprentice are on your feet, you start to circle one another. 

“You’re a good fighter, but you have no form.” you lie, sheathing your sword. “Your fighting is almost as bad as your voice, but not as grating or cutting or even touching.” You extend your arms outwards, “You’re so weak, I could take you down without a sword.” He roars and charges. Now to tire him out. A side step and an extended leg causes the Water Tribe warrior to trip. “Come on, Banana Heels, we don’t have all day.” He gets up and sends a barrage of slashes your way which you dodge until he starts slowing down and suckerpunch him in the ribs. He cries out in pain and you punch him in the back of the knee. Now that he’s on one knee, you put your knife to his throat. “Learn to trash talk better. Your opponent will wear themself out.” Sokka nods and you put the knife away. “Have you seen what you came for?” You ask the group.

“That. Was. Awesome!” The Duke cheers.

“Yeah, that felt like a real fight.” Haru agrees.

“Where’d you learn to sword fight, Y/N?” Teo asks.

“All over. I know thirty basic styles, all of which I learned from masters. I mostly stick to the L/N and Piandao styles.”

“Cool.” 

You and Toph sit next to each other. Neither mentioning the ghost town. “So what now?” She asks.

“I guess we wait.” You reply.

They come back late the next day, just when you were getting worried. “Jesus guys, where’ve you been?” You ask. 

“We were trapped most of yesterday.” Aang looks at Zuko, “But today, we discovered something big, something we aren’t supposed to tell anyone else.”

“But you’re gonna tell us anyway?” You predict.

“Yeah! Guys, you won’t believe this, but the Sun Warriors are alive.”

You fake-gasp, “What?”

“I know.” Zuko says, “I didn’t expect it either. But there’s more.”

“There are more dragons.” Aang says.

“I thought they went extinct.” Sokka replies, mockingly.

“So did I.” Zuko agrees, “But my uncle said he killed them to keep them safe. To ensure that there still remained a chance of knowledge of the original arts.”

“We also learned a few new things.” Aang adds.

“Well I’d hope so.” Toph says, “Otherwise, the entire trip was for nothing.” 

Aang and Zuko look at each other and nod before doing a sort of dance, “With this new form the dragons taught us,” Aang says, “Zuko and I will be unstoppable.” 

When the dance finishes, you all clap, except Sokka, “Yeah, that’s a great dance you two learned there.” he says, “We’ll just tap dance our way to victory over the firelord.

“It’s not a dance, it’s a sacred fire bending form that happens to be thousands of years old.” Zuko states, defensively.

“Oh yeah?” Katara asks, “What’s your form called?”

“...The Dancing Dragon.” Everyone laughs at Zuko’s expense, even you, although it’s entirely at Zuko’s insecurity. He twitches and glares at you all, grabbing his bowl of rice, sitting beside you and Toph and eating. 

“Aang. When you’re done, we need to do something.”

Aang looks at you sadly. “These men, all they want is peace. This was the Village of Outcasts. It was a beautiful paradise once, a long time ago.” He looks at you, “Before the Fire Nation.” He looks down, “One day, when this place became the wasteland that it’s become, people started leaving. I saw a friend.” He looks at you. They said that they were sorry for scaring you, you had scared them. They thought they were gonna disappear again.”

“I thought-”

“Looks, thoughts and emotions are irrational things. Relying on them will lead you down a broken path.” He gives you a weak smile, “They hope there aren’t any hard feelings.”

After a moment’s contemplation, you sigh. “No, there aren’t.” You think for a second, “Why are they still there?”

“They haven’t moved on.” Aang says. You have a moment of sudden realization before you sigh and smile sadly. “I can’t help them.”

“Don’t worry. I get it.” You tell Aang before you both walk off.


	20. The Southern Raiders

**_(I have literally no ideas for The Boiling Rock we’re just skipping to the end.)_ **

You watch with a face of shock one of the giant Fire Nation balloons descend. “What should we do?” Katara asks.

“Wait.” you say, “I don’t sense any evil.” When it stops, out comes Zuko and Sokka. They’ve been gone all day. “Well look what the cat dragged in.”

“Hey, Y/N.” They both say. 

“What are you doing in this thing?” Katara asks, “What happened to the war balloon?!”

“It kinda got destroyed.” Zuko explains.

“Sounds like one hell of a fishing trip.” You say.

“Did you at least get some good meat?” Toph asks.

“I did.” Sokka says, “The best meat of all-- the meat of friendship and fatherhood.”

“Did someone sneak some cactus juice?” You ask, before three people come from the ship: Hakoda, ...Suki you wanna say, and some big guy.

“I’m new.” He says, “What’s up everybody?”

“Dad.” Katara whispers, tears in her eyes before she runs forwards and embraces him.

“Hi, Katara.” He says.

“How are you here? What’s going on? Where did you go?”

“We kind of went to a Fire Nation prison.” Sokka admits before Katara grabs him by his arm and pulls him into the hug. 

When he’s done hugging them, his eyes fall on you. He gets to your level before putting his hand on your shoulder. “Where’s Shuku?” You ask.

Hakoda bows his head, “I saw what they did to him. They forced me to watch as they tortured him. They beat him and burned him until he couldn’t move. He stayed loyal. He endured, he fought so hard and they never got a word out of him.” He looks you in the eyes, “Shuku died from his wounds as I held onto him, I promised that he’d be alright. I told him that he’d feel better soon. He didn’t.” He hugs you, “Shuku was a good friend to me. He gained my trust. It’s strange, I only knew him for two months, yet it feels like forever.” 

You hug him back. “His kids will know his efforts when we win this war.” you growl.

**_(Back to your program as scheduled)_ **

You snap awake at the sound of an explosion, nearly knocking Toph over. As you spring to your feet and see those gigantic Fire Nation war blimps and Aang standing in a fighter’s stance as he closes the blast doors. “The fucking roof’s about to come down!” You shout. Toph and Haru earthbend a large tunnel away as Zuko tackles Katara away from some rubble. You stand cautiously, waiting for what’s next. “This place ain’t gonna hold much longer.” You note.

“No shit, Sherlock!” Toph replies. You smile at her and she smirks before returning to being serious, “Come on, we can get out through here!” The blind earthbender shouts.

Aang struggles, trying to pull Appa and you join him. “What are you doing?” He asks Zuko.

“Go ahead, I’ll hold them off.” He replies, I think this is a family visit. 

“Zuko, no!” Aang yells. A door gets knocked down and the firebender leaps out. Toph creates a rock cover surrounding everyone, to shield from the rubble as the building collapses.

“Come on, we’ve gotta get out of here!” Sokka exclaims, him and Katara joining the effort in pulling the flying bison. 

After a long time pulling, you give up, “It’s no use.” You broadcast, “He hates tunnels. Unless muscle-guy over there can bench over two tons, we’re fucked.”

“Well there’s no way we can fly out of here.” Katara replies.

“Well we’ll have to find a way.” Aang replies.

“We need to split up.” Sokka decides, running to the rest, “Take the tunnel and get to the stolen airship.”

“No. Katara cuts in, “Our family is not getting separated by the Fire Nation again.”

“It’ll be okay.” Hakoda hushes, taking her shoulders, “It’s not forever.” Katara hugs her father one last time before walking away, as does Sokka who grabs Suki. 

“I can clear that away and we can fly out through there.” Toph pitches, launching herself off a pillar and onto Appa.

“Um, there’s an awful lot of fire in that general direction.” Suki warns.

“We’ll get through.” Aang says. “Let’s go. Yip yip!” he yells. Toph shields Appa with rocks as you explode out of the cave. When you’re past Azula, Toph drops the cover. You spot Zuko on top of a rising blimp. He launches himself at his sister, blocks her fire and sends some of his own. She dodges it and he attacks her twice more. She easily blocks them and sends a cutting attack with her fire. Zuko flips over it and you fail to see any more as you realize that you’re being attacked with fire balls. Katara does a good job of blocking them both. You have to hold on tight to avoid being blown away by Aang flying Appa straight up and over the blimp in front of you. Aang swings back around and catches a plummeting Zuko. You look back and see Azula plummeting to her death, you wish you could be angry or scared or anything. You feel nothing as you watch her.

“She’s not gonna make it.” Zuko says. Then she does, clinging to the cliffside with a knife. “Of course she did.” Zuko grunts. You all fly away. 

As everyone sets up camp, you start preparing a small dinner. It’s rice and beans. Toph just sets up a simple rock tent before returning to you. “That smells good.”

“It’d taste better if I could add sausage, but I can’t.” 

“Great.” Sokka groans prompting glares from you and your girlfriend.

“I learned something cool.”

“What?” Toph asks excitedly.

“It’s a surprise for our date tonight.” 

“You know I hate waiting.” Toph complains. 

“Yeah, I know.” You tease.

“You’re evil.”

“Maybe I am.” You kiss her, “But you keep me good.”

“Do I?” she whispers. Her breath on your face gives you a tickling sensation. “Or am I bad too?”

“You’re trying to seduce me.”

Toph pulls away, “What, me? No.”

“Yes you were. And I’m not gonna give it up that easily. You don’t realize how stubborn I am.” 

“You’re so tedious.” she says, turning away. 

“Guilting me won’t work either.”

“You’re no fun.”

“I think I’m plenty of fun.” You say, defensively.

“Keep telling yourself that.” She giggles.

“I will.” You reply, stretching. 

Suddenly, Zuko has joined you. “Y/N, can I ask you a personal question?” In truth, you knew this was coming, there's no way it wasn't. Now here it is. Maybe you should've prepared yourself for it.

“Sure.” 

“What did my sister do to you?” 

Your smile twitches and you look down. Even though you knew it was coming -- well, it's a hard memory that you never wanted to experience again but... he's an ally. He deserves to know. Toph puts a hand on your back. “It was about three years ago, maybe four now. Without Zei, the days blend together. Anyway, my family, as you know, was famous for their assaults on the Fire Nation. They would liberate cities from your dad’s filthy mitts. One day, they were followed home. I was away at the time, so I never even got the chance to help. They were all found dead. Your sister killed my family.”

“That’s… that’s rough, buddy.”

“Rough doesn’t scratch the surface.” You laugh awkwardly, setting the rice aside and mixing everything together. “Try: awful or horrible or tragic. Anything but ‘rough.’”

“I’m sorry my sister did that to you-” 

“Don’t be. You didn’t do it.” You turn around, “Food’s done! Come and get it.” Then you plate for you and Toph before taking her to the cliffside. After you've gotten yourself situated, she leans into you.

“What? Did you learn how to fly?” She asks. 

“No but it’s romantic.” 

“If you say so.” She replies, “I don’t really see the hype.” 

“Why don’t you try your food?”

She does, “Wow. This is good.” She turns her head to face you, “It’s really good.” 

“Thank you, it’s an old recipe.” You say, “Mom made it better.” You two finish eating in hushed silence before you look out over the ocean as the sun sets, stealing a look of it before closing your eyes. You hear a gasp beside you and you smile, “I’ve figured out that light has a sort of pull that I can grab. I have the ability to sort of control it, so I figured out that I can guide it straight to you.” You turn her face towards you, “You have five minutes.”

“I never thought… I’d get to see you.” She whispers, “I always wondered how you look at me, what your eyes looked like, what _ you _ look like.” She looks at you with tears in her eyes, and you give her the same loving smile you always do and put a hand on her cheek.

“I’m no prince charmi-” 

She puts a finger on your lips “Shut up and kiss me.” You oblige. When you pull away, you feel the strain of what you’re doing start giving you a headache. “I’ve seen everything I’ll ever need to.” She says, looking at you. “You can let me go.”

“Okay.” You do and sigh in relief when the headache disappears. 

“That was… amazing.” She says, “Thank you.”

“Was it worth the wait?”

“You tell me.” She kisses you again. “I wish there was a way I could repay you…”

“You have. Every day I’m with you and I’m not insane, I’m not bad, I’m not someone I don’t wanna be, that’s repayment enough.” You smile at her and grab her hand. “I want to hold you, I want to be with you. Your existence is all it takes to make my day.”

“Well let’s get to the tent. I think I need a massage.” 

“After you.” 

You wake up and find Katara storming towards Appa. “What’d I miss?” 

“We’re going to find the man that killed my mother.”

“We?” 

“Me and Zuko.” 

“Why is everybody running off with Zuko lately?” You ask, yawning. She ignores you. “So do you even have Cueball’s permission to take Appa?”

“...No. Why would I need it?” 

“Just the small fact that it’s _his_ bison.” Then you look up, “Oh, hey Zuko.”

“Hey. You coming too?” 

“This seems like something you two should do alone.” You decide, “Be careful, don’t die-”

“So you were just gonna take Appa anyway?” A voice you know as Aang’s asks.

“Yes.” Katara replies.

“It’s okay, because I forgive you. That give you any ideas?”

“Don’t try to stop us.” Katara states.

“I wasn’t planning to.” the Air Nomad explains, “This is a journey you need to take. You need to face this man.” Katara nods and climbs on top of Appa “But when you do, please don’t choose revenge. Let your anger out and then let it go. Forgive him.”

“Okay, we’ll be sure to do that, Guru Goody-Goody.” Zuko says. 

“Whatever you choose Kay, make sure you know the consequences.” You bow and step aside. 

Katara nods at you before looking at the boy who thinks the world of her, “Thanks for understanding Aang. Yip yip.” And she’s off. 

You yawn. “Anyway, I got up to take a piss. Aang, you’re in charge.”

“How come I’m never in charge?” Sokka asks.

“Is that really a question you want answered?” 

“No.” Sokka says, dejectedly.

“Thought not.” You run behind a tree and do your business, before spotting Suki looking out at the horizon. “What’s up?” You ask when you’re finished and put away.

“Hm! Oh. Not much.”

“So… you and Sokka. That’s a fucking match if I’ve seen one.”

“Same with you and…” 

“Toph?”

“Toph!” she exclaims, “ Right, yeah, I was shocked when Sokka told me you only got together in Ba Sing Se. I could’ve sworn you were together when we met.”

“We pretty much were, really. Me and Toph spent like two weeks getting to know each other in the desert. At that point, me and Cueball loathed each other, so we stuck together.”

“Sokka and I have a long past. We met on Kyoshi Island. He was awful, He disrespected us, made fun of us. Then he challenged us. I kicked him all around the building, and he learned to respect us.”

“Well shit, ain’t that an awkward story to tell. Imagine your kids. ‘Mommy, how’d you meet Daddy?’ ‘Well son, Daddy was a sexist friend of the Avatar...’ I can see the awkwardness from here. Then you'll send a crow for their uncle Y/N to pick them up.”

“You’re Y/N?” She asks.

“Huh?”

“Sokka told me all about you. He called you the greatest fighter he’s ever seen.”

“Me? No. You’re a Kyoshi Warrior and his dad is the best leader I’ve ever met, you must be mistaken.”

“And you’re the last L/N and a protege of the greatest adventurer who ever lived. I’m fine with being second to you. You might even be the greatest in the world.” She says, “Also you trained him, that might have something to do with it.”

“Piandao trained him.”

“In one day?”

“...Fair.”

“Exactly. And he’s become a much better swordsman because of your help.”

“You think so?”

“Well judging by his movement, yeah. Maybe you should train people. You’d probably make good money.”

“Maybe. Anyway, I’m gonna get back to Toph. It was good to talk to you.”

“It was good to talk to you too. You’re smarter than you look.”

“I’m gonna take that as a compliment.”

“As you should.” 

You leave and go back into your tent, slithering in with Toph and turning onto your side to face her, brushing her bangs away so you can see her face. When she’s asleep, she’s so cute. You gently caress her cheek and look at her.  _ I wonder what her dreams are like.  _ Her smile only grows wider. You quit bothering her and lie down. “I didn’t tell you to stop.” She murmurs.

“Morning, Sleeping Beauty. It’s like not even close to dawn, we should get more sleep.” she wriggles towards you, rests her head on your shoulder, drapes her arm across your chest and holds your leg hostage with hers before she looks up and you give her one last soft kiss goodnight-- or goodmorning and drift off into the ocean of unconsciousness. 

Aang wakes you up, “Y/N. Hey.”

“Huh?”

“Katara’s at Whaletail Island.”

“Yeah? Did she kill him?” 

“No.” 

“I’m guessing that you woke me up to go see her.”

“That and Zuko knows a place that’s safe for us to stay.” 

“Okay, fuck, just- We’ll be right out.” Aang nods and leaves as you pull yourself free from Toph and put on your shirt and change into your trousers before looking at Toph. “Toph, darling.” You whisper, rubbing her upper arm.

“Mm?”

“We’re about to pack up camp.” She nods and you leave the tent as she gets dressed and then she makes you come back in to help her with her hair. When you’re finished, you both leave the tent to follow him. Zuko and the Avatar wait on top of Appa and you throw on your boots before joining them. “Made it.” You groan, “How long were we out?” Sokka and Suki are next and Appa takes off.

“About fifteen hours.” Aang says. “What did you do last night?”

“Nothing that would’ve kept me out for fifteen hours.”

“How well soundproofed is that tent?” Zuko asks.

“I don’t know, why?”

“No reason.” The Fire Nation prince responds quickly. Then chuckles to himself. “So are you well rested?”

“...Not really.” 

“Sorry to hear.” Zuko says. 

Eventually you land on the familiar pier of Whaletail Island and look at the girl. “Let me butter her up.” You decide, before walking up to her. “Hey, Kay. I heard what happened. You must still be processing, wondering if you made the right choice. I hope you know that I’ll never be as strong as you are. I would’ve killed him. I would’ve gutted him like a fish and strung his entrails like decorations, although I’m changing. I know that I couldn’t have done what you did, and I’m proud of you for doing it.” She hugs you. “I know how impossible emotion is to escape. I can barely control mine. As you get older, you get wiser and as you get wiser, your mistakes become apparent, and your foundation weakens. The principles you built yourself up on fall as you can’t understand this newfound wisdom. You have grown wiser through this, it might take a long time to figure out why you did it, but you did. That’s all that matters.” She pulls away and you rise. Aang is next.

“Zuko told me what you did.” He says, “Or what you didn’t do, I guess. I’m proud of you.”

“I wanted to do it.” Katara replies, “I wanted to take out all my anger on him. But I couldn’t. I don’t know if it’s because I’m too weak to do it, or I’m strong enough not to.”

“You did the right thing. Forgiveness is the first step you have to take to begin healing.”

Katara gets up, “But I didn’t forgive him… I’ll never forgive him.” She closes her eyes before looking at Zuko, “But I am ready to forgive you.” She hugs the pale teenager and walks towards Appa.

“You were right about what Katara needed.” Zuko says after a moment. “Violence wasn’t the answer.”

“It never is.” 

“I don’t know about ‘never.’” You reply. Aang and Zuko look at you. “I’m just saying that you won’t beat the firelord with kind words. Action speaks louder than words, as the old saying goes.”

“Fine. In most cases.” Aang corrects himself.

“Perfect.” You reply.

“That’s something you could learn yourself.” Aang says.

“Hey, look. I’m getting better about it, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Zuko agrees. “Yeah, but maybe you should also take a page out of Y/N’s book, Aang. What are you gonna do when you face my father?” Aang doesn’t meet his eyes.


	21. The Ember Island Players

You watch Aang and Zuko practice firebending from the porch. It was nice to lay on a bed with your girlfriend for a change. You and Toph have gotten even closer since the night she saw you for the first time, if that’s even possible. She’s gotten more flirty and calm around you. She lays down with her head in your lap and Katara sits beside you. You’re all in your Fire Nation attire. When a break in the training is called, Katara asks a question that’s been on your mind since you all arrived. “Doesn’t it seem kind of weird that we’re hiding from the firelord in his own house?”

“I told you, my father hasn’t been here since our family was actually happy, and that was a long time ago. It’s the last place anyone would think to look for us.”

“You guys are not gonna believe this.” Sokka hypes, coming through the gate, “There’s a play about us.”

“How?” You ask.

“I don’t know.” Suki says, “But we were just in town and we found this poster.” Sokka pulls it out.

“Listen to this.” Sokka says before reading the poster, “The Boy In the Iceberg is a new production from acclaimed playwright: Puan Tin.”

“Why him?” You groan, “No offense, Sparkle Fingers, but your people have awful taste.”

“None taken.”

“He scoured the globe, gathering information on the Avatar, from the icy South Pole, to the heart of Ba Sing Se. His sources include: Singing nomads, pirates, prisoners of war, a pet store owner and a surprisingly knowledgeable merchant of cabbage.”

“Brought to you by the Ember Island Players.” Suki adds, causing you and Zuko to audibly groan.

“My mother used to take us to see them.” Zuko says, “They butchered Love Amongst the Dragons every year.”

“You think that’s bad? Try watching them butcher your own family’s history.” You reply, “If they bring back the actor who played my dad, this director is dead to me.”

“That’s a little harsh.” Zuko replies.

“Sokka do you really think it’s a good idea for us to attend a play about ourselves?” 

“Come on, a day at the theater? This is the kind of wacky, time wasting nonsense I’ve been missing! Come on, Y/N, wasn’t your mom an actor?”

“Two things, one:  _ actress,  _ two: these guys made her physically nauseous.”

“Well we have to see it to believe it.” 

Soon, you’re in your seats. You sit next to Toph, then Katara, then Zuko, Aang sits behind you all dejectedly with Sokka and Suki. “Why are we sitting in the nosebleed section?” Toph asks, “My feet can’t see a thing from up here!” Then she puts her hand on yours. “I’ll be fine. Don’t worry.”

“Yeah Y/N, don’t worry, I’ll tell her feet what’s happening.” Katara inputs.

Then they lift the curtains to show a rather impressive set piece with two people supposed to represent Katara and Sokka. “Sokka, my only brother, we constantly roam these icy South Pole seas, and yet never do we find anything fulfilling.”

“Well she’s as good at acting as Katara.” you mutter, before she thwaps you on the chest. “Owie!” 

“All I want is a full feeling in my stomach, I’m starving!” Not-Sokka says, somehow everyone finds this funny.

“Is food the only thing on your mind?”

“Well, I’m trying to get it out of my mind and into my mouth. I’m starving!” More laughter. 

“This is pathetic! My jokes are way funnier than this.” Sokka hisses.

Toph laughs at her friend’s expense, “I think he’s got you pegged.” Then she wraps her arm around you.

“Every day, the world awaits a beacon to guide us, yet none appears. Still, we cannot give up hope, for hope is all we have.” Stage-Katara gets emotional, and you start to chuckle. “And we must never relinquish it, even… even to our dying breath.” She starts to sob and you laugh at her as Toph leans against you, having herself a belly laugh.

“Well that’s just silly. I don’t sound like that.”

“Oh man, this writer’s a genius.” Toph manages between laughs. When you both finish laughing, a bright light bursts out of an iceberg. You look back at the stage.

“It appears to be someone frozen in the ice, perhaps for a hundred years!” Stage-Katara says.

“But who? Who is the boy in the iceberg?” You cringe,  _ roll credits. Ding! _

“Waterbend. Hi-ya!” She karate chops the ice and it opens to reveal… Aang played by a chick. You barely hold back laughter. “Who are you, frozen boy?”

Not Aang laughs, “I’m the Avatar, silly, here to spread joy and fun!”

“Wait, is that a woman playing me?!” A baffled Aang asks. You burst out in laughter. And then out comes Appa, growling and making… some sort of monkey-like noise.

Stage-Katara gasps, “An airbender. My heart is so full of hope that it’s making me tearbend!” She gets on her knees and clutches onto Not-Aang’s leg, crying. You chuckle.

“My stomach is so empty that it’s making  _ me _ tearbend!” Not-Sokka cries, mirroring his sister’s actions. “I need meat.”

Not-Aang gasps and points to the distance. “But wait! Is that a platter of meaty dumplings?”

“Ooh! Where, where?”

Not-Aang laughs, “Did I mention that I’m an incurable prankster?”

The crowd laughs and you sigh. “Every actor in this sucks.” You groan.

“Don’t be such a stick in the mud, Y/N.” Toph says, cuddling into you. Then Aang explodes.

“I don’t do that, that’s not what I’m like! And I’m not a woman!!” 

Toph laughs and to infuriate the airbender more, she says, “Oh, they nailed you, Twinkle-Toes.”  _ At least someone’s having fun. _

The next set piece is a Fire Nation ship. Who you think is supposed to be Zuko stands on the nose, and Iroh is about halfway up deck.

“Prince Zuko, you must try this cake.” False-Iroh says.

“I don’t have time to stuff my face.” Fake-Zuko replies, angrily, “I must capture the Avatar to regain my honor!”

“That’s the guy who played my dad!” You realize, pointing at False-Iroh. “Shit, you’d think he’s too old for this shit by now.”

“Well, while you do that, maybe I’ll capture another slice.” Then he shoves the cake into his face.

“You sicken me.” Fake-Zuko grunts before looking back into his telescope.

“They make me look totally stiff and humorless.” Zuko complains.

“Actually, I think that actor’s pretty spot-on.” Katara smugly replies.

“How could you say that?!” Zuko demands.

On stage False-Iroh walks up to Fake-Zuko. “Let’s forget about the Avatar and get massages.”

“How could you say that?!” Zuko’s actor shouts. And so you start to tune the play out in favor of thoughts more otherworldly until the blissful break of intermission comes along.

You all sit outside. “Somehow, these fuckers got worse.” You groan.

“Yeah.” Zuko agrees, “So far, this intermission has been the best part of the play.”

“Apparently, the playwright thinks I’m an idiot who tells bad jokes about meat all the time.” Sokka complains.

“Yeah,” Suki teases, “You tell bad jokes about plenty of other topics.”

“I know!” Suki exclaims angrily, clearly not hearing everything she said.

“At least the Sokka actor kinda looked like you.” Aang says, making Sokka look at him like he said something about aliens, “The woman playing the Avatar doesn’t resemble me at all.”

“I don’t know, you are more in touch with your feminine side than most guys.” Toph replies snarkily. 

Aang growls in anger and Katara looks up, “Relax, Aang.” She says, “They’re not accurate portrayals. It’s not like I’m a preachy crybaby who can’t resist over-emotional speeches about hope all the time.” Everyone except you, who aren’t better yourself, look at her oddly. “What?” Katara questions.

“Yeah.” Aang says obtusely, “That’s not you at all.”

“Listen friends, it’s obvious that the playwright did his research. I know it must hurt, but what you’re seeing up on that stage is the truth.”

“That doesn’t excuse the atrocious acting. The girl playing Katara can’t even cry right.” You remark. “While it’s impressive how accurate he got it just from the resources he has, however, Puan Tin is  _ the  _ most hated playwright outside of the Fire Nation. He’s had a bad sense of comedy for years.”

“Those are valid criticisms.” Toph admits.

“Thank you.” You say, “And I’m glad that at least someone appreciates it.” 

You have been watching the play for a while with your arm around Toph, her laugh forces a laugh out of you several times. Eventually, they are at her part.

“Well here we are in the Earth kingdom.” Stage-Katara says.

“I’d better have a look around and see if I can find an earthbending teacher.” Not-Aang says before popping out his(?) hand glider and being pulled through the air, which is admittedly impressive.

“This is it!” Toph whisper-cheers, “This must be where I come in.” She wraps her arms around your arm in anticipated excitement.

Not-Aang lands again, “I flew all over town and I couldn’t find a single earthbending master!”

You hear the drum roll and Toph lets go of you and leans over the rail, “Here it comes…”

A hulking figure lifts a rock from underneath. “You can’t find earthbender in sky, you must look underground.”  _ No fucking shit. _

“Who are you?” Not Aang asks.

“My name Toph, because it sound like tough, which is what I am.”

“Wait… Y/N, is that who I think it is?” You reply in a shocked gasp that resembles a ‘yes.’ “They got The Giant to play me?!”

“Well Toph, what you hear up there is the truth.” Katara slyly states, “It hurts, doesn’t it?”

“Are you kidding me? I wouldn’t have cast it any other way!” she cheers. Then giggles, “At least it’s not a flying bald lady.” Aang glares.

“So… you’re blind?” Not-Aang asks Buff-Toph, waving his hand in Buff-Toph’s face.

Buff-Toph laughs heartily, “I see that. I see everything you see except I see differently. I release sonic wave from mouth.” Then he screams in Not-Aang’s face. Hui Yin is surprisingly long winded, “There, I got pretty good look at you.”

“Dear, stop flirting with these hooligans.” A boy comes out in glasses. He’s apparently you

“Come on Y/N, this boy needs teacher.”

“Holy fucking shit, that’s Cheng!” You practically shout. 

“That kid from the college?” Sokka asks.

“Well he’s your age, but yeah!” You exclaim.

Eventually, this newfound intrigue fades as you watch the play droll on, Toph only getting you to really pay attention during the action scenes, where you and Toph kick ass, luckily they at least got that right. Otherwise, Toph leans against you and you lean back in the seat with half-open eyes, trying not to fall asleep. At some point Aang gets up and leaves angrily, you get up to follow him. 

“Be right back.” You mutter. You catch up to the kid outside, “Hey, Cueball. What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

“It’s Katara, isn’t it?” Aang looks down. “I get it. You’re afraid she doesn’t feel the same. That’s nothing to run away from.”

“You don’t get it. You’re charming, you’re funny, you have that weirdness that girls love. I don’t have any of that. Toph liked you from the moment we met you.” The airbender says. There’s no malice, no anything really, his voice is hollow. 

“I’m lucky because of my energy, I get that. But my love life has had some rotten fruit too. Im not a very confident person romantically either, just go off my gut. I know what it’s like to be afraid to ask, afraid to make a move. You’re making a rookie mistake right now. You're letting your emotions get the better of you without an outlet.” Aang averts his eyes, “I say you follow your gut. Zei always told me that it knows best.” You pat his shoulder and move back inside. Toph is leaning against a wall. “Hey, what’d I miss?” You ask.

“Eh, not much.” She admits, “You missed our big fight scene, but that’s about it.” 

You kiss her and smile, “I’m gonna meet up with Hui and tell him the deal, yeah?”

“Fuck yeah!” Toph cheers. “Zuko, you’ll love Hui. He’s just like his character, minus being me…” You don’t hear the rest as you walk backstage.

“Well look who the cat dragged in.” You say. Hui and Cheng look at you and Cheng wraps you in a hug. “Hey bud, easy the shirt, yeah? It’s fine linen!” You groan. “Hui, my man, look at you! How’d you even get here?”

“I, you can say, bail from situation.” Hui Yin says, putting a hand on your shoulder. “And I’m ready to fight when you say.”

“Good. Cheng, fuck it’s so good to see you. Where’s Bo?”

“He’s… in a worse predicament than Hui Yin was.”

“Fuck.” You grunt, “And the rest?” 

“When you left, the Organization broke apart, we didn’t know what to do.” Cheng states.

“You’re the head now. When you have the chance, help liberate Ba Sing Se, if it kills you.”

“But-”

“No. No buts.” You place a hand on his shoulder. “You’re the hero we need.” He nods and pulls back. “You will both come with us when this show is over.” They nod. “Good. We’ll be waiting.”

You all leave disappointed by the production, seeing Not-Aang defeated by Ozai, Fake-Zuko killed by Azula and you killed in Buff-Toph’s arms. Hui Yin and Cheng are waiting for you outside and they follow you home. “No offense guys, but that… wasn’t a good play.”

“None taken.” Both actors agree. Everyone in your group goes into their opinions on the play, Toph holding your hand tightly, in fact it kinda hurts, but you ignore that and continue forwards. 

“The effects were decent.” Sokka says.

You all dejectedly walk home. As you change into your pajamas, you grab something- a note.  _ Remember that the way to war isn’t just the battles. _ You open the package and find a piece of hard steel and a handle. You understand. Underneath it, the note continues.  _ To focus on the present, you must bury the past. -Piandao _

You set it back in the bag and sigh before the door opens. Toph comes in in her robe, but takes it off. Your mouth drops open and you drop your bag. “Oh please, you’ve seen me in my underwear before. Remember when we went swimming?” You see the blush on her face.

_ You couldn’t see this much in that swimsuit.  _ “Uh… yeah. I just…” you exhale deeply, “Is it hot in here?” you ask before laughing nervously.

She giggles and walks towards you, “We’ve been together for six months, I think this should be fine.” She gets on her tiptoes and kisses you, giving you an equal part loving and seductive look, “Right?”

“I guess?” Your fist is clenched in your pocket. “I’m sorry. I’m just a little nervous.” You look at her toned body, her lean frame which you’ve studied from afar for a long time. You put your hand to her cheek. “I hope you know that you don’t need to show me so much. All I need to do is look into your eyes and I fall in love all over again.” She gives you a warm smile. “I love you. If you want to sleep half-naked with me, that’s your choice.”

“I do.” 

“Alrighty then.” You both get into bed and she cuddles with you. “Night, Love Bug.”

“Love Bug?”

“Don’t like it?”

“It’s cute.” she yawns before giving you a small smile, her head laid on your chest, “I like it, Dreamy.”

“I’m not Graceless anymore?”

“Just around the others.” She kisses you. “These will be our personal nicknames.” 

“How am I dreamy?”

“Let’s see, you’re tall, handsome, smart, kind, funny, muscular… you’re the most dreamy guy I’ve ever met.”

“How do you know if I’m handsome? I’m the only guy you’ve ever seen.”

“I don’t need to see any other guys.” she pushes another kiss onto you, it’s hard and romantic, full of heat and passion. She pulls you in by the back of your head and holds you there. You rub her sides up and down and she moans into a deeper kiss, suddenly something starts poking your lips, you go off of instinct, letting your tongues tossle around until the door opens, shocking Toph into biting your lip, not the seductive way either.

“Ah! Moutherfucker! Who is it?!” You shout.

“Oh! Sorry, I uh- I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Cheng says and you quickly throw the blanket over Toph.

“Don’t you know how to knock?” You demand as he frantically apologizes.

“I did, I- I just wanted- uh- to ask you- uh if you maybe liked  _ me _ in the play?” 

It takes everything in your power not to snap and curse him out, but you take a deep breath and sigh it out. “For what you had, it was fine.” You grunt. “Is that it?”

“Yes.”

“Goodnight, Cheng.” You grunt. He returns the message and leaves before you turn back to Toph, “Where were we?” You start to kiss again, and just when you’re picking up steam, the door opens again. You punch the bed in frustration and Toph pulls the blanket over herself once more. “Hello, Hui.”

“Oh, hello, oh. Ooooh. I interrupt you. I sorry.”

“You’re fine.” Toph says, annoyed, “What do you need?” 

“I need to find washroom.”

“Down the hall, last door on the left.” Toph directs, he nods and leaves closing the door behind him, most of the way. It creaks back open before you even kiss her again. 

“Sokka, if this is you, I’m gonna snap your fucking neck!”

“Huh?!” Sokka calls from the other room.

“Nothing!” you call back before something jumps into your lap, runs across you and lays down on Toph. It’s Momo. “Well, looks like us time isn’t happening. Again.” You sigh. 

“Well I’ve been on my feet all day and-”   


“I know, I know.” You yawn and move to her feet. “You’d better be glad I love you.”

“I love you too.” she whispers.


	22. Loss

My name is Tyler Jefferies, me and Buddy were close friends. Buddy gave me his information to all of these accounts a while ago, when we started co-writing Unique. I regret to inform you that this story won't be completed. Yesterday, Buddy was in an accident, he didn't make it. I feel it's only right that you all know. I am contemplating this in my head right now, we were close, brothers, even. I considered continuing for him, but it didn't feel right. It's still early, but I don't think it's gonna happen. I wish I could tell you in words what he meant to me, but I can't. He was twenty years old, had his entire life ahead of him and now he won't get to live it. Buddy's gone, his dog is with his little brother and I'm left to grieve him. He would've wanted to thank you for reading his stories and enjoying them, so thank you. Rest in peace, brother.


End file.
